A Jedi Lost
by Carolyn K. Fritz
Summary: A freak accident lands Anara Solo, Jedi Master and 7th generation descendant of Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo on the strange world of Asgard. A universe away from home, she must come to terms with her situation. Will she find a way to return to her own galaxy and repair the damage being cut off from her twin has caused?
1. Chapter 1

Exhausted from weeks of negotiating a complex trade agreement between warring clans on Binaro, in the Outer Rim, Anara was looking forward to slipping into a deep meditation during the three days it would take her to return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She was anxious to get back. A feeling of unease had been worming its way through the back of her mind for the last few days, making her wonder if all was well with the situation back home. Little did she know, as she slipped into a trance, that things were about to go very, very wrong….

Alarms and bright swirling light pulls Anara from her meditation. What should be a streaming star field outside the view screen is instead a chaotic swirl of rainbow-hued light and darkness. Looking at the control console, she sees that the navigation computer has completely crashed. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she reaches for the hyperdrive controls but never touches them. Darkness engulfs her vision, and then pain, more excruciating than anything she's ever experienced, pierces her body– a feeling as if her heart is being ripped from her chest. She screams and collapses into oblivion.

Loki, annoyed with his brother Thor, slinks off to his favorite musing spot in the hills overlooking the royal palace of Asgard. Unable to escape the attention of Muninn, one of his father's ravens, he sits down in a huff.

"Leave me alone!" he screams at the bird. Muninn cocks his head and stares back, unperturbed by Loki's outburst. "Fine," Loki whispers as he relines back on the grass, and gazes off into the Sea of Stars above him. Lost in thought, it takes Loki a few moments to realize one of the stars he's staring at is becoming brighter and expanding in size. Muninn squawks and ruffles his feathers, looking at Loki.

"Fly to Father and tell him something's coming!" Loki tells the bird. Muninn launches himself off his perch and with two flaps of his wings, disappears into the aether. A roar, like the thundering hooves of a herd of Bilchsteim begins to grow louder, and Loki looks back to the sky to see a flaming ship hurtling towards him. Leaping out of the way, Loki tumbles to the ground, rolling over to see the ship scream by above him, hurtling towards the nearby hillside.

Loki looks away and covers his ears as the ship hits the hill. Metal screams and chunks of debris rain down around him as the forest begins to catch fire. Turning back to the sight of the crash, Loki sees that the ship has flipped, exposing the cockpit to his view. A lone figure can be seen slumped over, a section of the ship's bulkhead across its back, and even from a distance, obviously bleeding badly.

"THOR!" Loki bellows to the sky and takes off at a run for the burning ship. As Loki reaches the cockpit, he can see the figure inside is female and appears to be human. He searches for some type of hatch release around the cockpit window but finds nothing. Loki begins to hammer at the transparasteel cockpit with his staff just as he hears Thor roaring in with Mjölnir.

"By the Gods Brother, what has happened here?" Thor questions, as Loki's staff finally smashes through the cockpit.

"What does it look like, you fool?" Loki sneers. "Use that damn hammer of yours to put out the flames. I'll get the girl out and take her to the Healing Room." After a glance at the figure in the ship, Thor complies with Loki's demand, and spins up Mjölnir, creating a vortex that sucks the flames from the ship and surrounding forest. Within minutes, only gentle wisps of smoke remain.

Meanwhile, Loki enters the cockpit of the cruiser and examines the pilot. Covered in blood, she's pinned under a large chunk of metal. Loki can see it's cut through her spine, but amazingly, he can see she's still breathing. An attempt to move the twisted metal only seems to push it further onto the girl. In frustration, Loki calls again for Thor, "Brother, in here!"

Thor appears in the back of the ship, having found the gangway open. "Loki," Thor says quietly, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I think she's dead. We should wait to move the body until Father gets here."

"You fool! Look closer. She still breathes! Now help me move this metal off her so I can get her to the healers."

Together the brothers struggle to move the heavy piece and after several attempts, finally succeed. Loki carefully gathers up the girl in his arms and walks down the gangplank.

"Wait here for Father if you wish. I'll be in the Healing Room," Loki says as he walks towards the forest and disappears.

A woman carrying a basket of bandages jumps in fright as Loki suddenly appears in the hallway in front of her. Striding past her, his face a visage of fury and maybe just a little fear, covered in blood and soot and carrying someone who looks to have seen the very worst of battle, Loki is a formidable sight.

Running to catch up to him, the woman, a healer by the cut of her tunic, says breathlessly, "My Lord, the AllFather bade us to make ready the Healing Room. The Master Healer is there and ready."

"Good," is all Loki says as he walks through the door.

Flashes of light, the smell of smoke, the feeling of tumbling, of falling – all this flashes across her mind's eye as she struggles against the intense pain. The sensation of falling stops suddenly, then there are voices, so very far away. Anara can tell she's slipping away from the material world. In spite of the pain, her mind is able to take stock of her body's condition and it's not good. Her spine's severed at her shoulder blades, allowing her to breathe, but paralyzing her from the waist down. Her arms are broken, and there are lacerations everywhere. As she slips again into oblivion, maybe for the last time, she notes her heart is undamaged, though strangely, the pain emanating from it is the most intense of all her injuries. She slips away, puzzled.

Stepping aside quickly, the healers make room for the dark god to set his bloody charge gently on the table in the center of room. Having known Loki from his days as a babe, the Master Healer, Gustause, ignores the look on Loki's face and ushers him out of the room.

"Your job is done here my lord. We will do what we can," the healer says, as he closes the door in Loki's face and rushes to tend his patient.

Through the smoky glass walls of the Healing Room, Loki can only see shadows of people rushing from the table to cabinets and back. A flurry of voices can be heard as well, but none are distinguishable, only frustrating Loki more. He paces the hall in front of the Healing Room, his dark visage and icy glares causing servants and apprentice healers to duck their heads and hurry to find duties elsewhere.

"Why do I care?" Loki asks himself. "She's just a human woman, not worthy of another thought." But he can't get her out of his head. Her face, covered in blood and yet still beautiful, floats in his mind. Her eyes, so full of pain when she opened them briefly as he carried her out of her ship, haunt him. Though he tells himself to leave, he can't. He finds himself desperate to know if she'll live, to hear the sound of her voice, to see her face unmarked by blood, and so he paces.

Hours pass, and the flurry of activity in the Healing Room continues unabated, but still there is no word on the woman's condition. Loki's mood darkens even further as he recognizes the pattern of Thor's footfalls on the stones of the hallway coming toward him.

"Brother, I am surprised to find you still here. How fares the maid you so gallantly rescued?"

"I don't know." Loki hisses, unwilling to turn and face his brother, lest his face reveal this unwanted emotion. "Maybe you can get old Gustause to talk to you – he always did like you better. No one's left the room since I brought that wench in." Changing the topic quickly to prevent Thor from asking questions he'd rather not answer, Loki asks, "So did you and Father figure out where that ship came from?"

"Alas, no, brother. It's not a design from within the Nine Realms. Father has people looking at it now, trying to find out if whoever was inside was alone, or possibly some type of scout and a harbinger of yet another war," Thor says, frustration clear in his voice.

"Do you mean to tell me the great AllFather, lord of all the Aesir, can't see into his crystal ball to divine the answers?" Loki replies, the sarcasm practically dripping off his tongue. Thor chuckles and slaps his brother on the back.

"Always the sarcastic one, aren't you? You know as well as I that Father can't see that which lies outside the known Realms." Dropping his voice to avoid the listening ears of the servants walking by, Thor steps closer to Loki and confides, "Father's worried about this ship simply appearing out of nowhere. He says when he looks at and past its arrival, all he sees is chaos. He's deeply troubled."

As if speaking of him drew him there, Odin appears at the end of the hallway. Clad simply in cream leather pants tucked into tan boots, and matching tunic, he projects a regal air. Servants hurriedly bow and back into alcoves to allow the AllFather to pass.

"Any word on our uninvited guest?" he asks as he approaches his sons.

"None Father. And I fear our dear Loki grows impatient." Thor says as he casts a teasing look at his brother. Loki simply glares back in response.

"Well then, let us leave them to their work and go see what the cooks have waiting for us in the Meade Hall. It's well past dinner and I'm afraid your mother will be upset that we missed it," says Odin as he puts a hand on each of his son's shoulders and guides them away from the Healing Room. Motioning to a passing healer, Odin instructs, "Have the Master Healer report to me at once when he has finished with his charge. I will leave Huginn here, should he have urgent need of me." Odin holds up his arm as his raven appears from nowhere and lands on his arm with a loud caw.

"Of course AllFather," replies the healer as she bows and continues on into the Healing Room. As Odin ushers his sons away, Loki looks back towards the doors as they open and Huginn flies through. Only Odin catches the look of despair that briefly crosses Loki's face as they walk away.

More lights, lots of voices. The sensation of being turned over. Anara briefly opens her eyes to find herself looking through a hole in the table at what looks like a stone floor covered in blood - her blood. She shuts her eyes again.

"By the AllFather, will you look at that!" She hears someone exclaim.

"What are you gawking at you oaf, you've seen worse on warriors after one of Thor's escapades," says another voice, full of the power of authority.

"No, Master Gustause, I meant the scars – she's covered in them," the first voice replies in a hushed tone.

Looking towards the door and the silhouettes of the men walking away outside, Gustause snaps back at his assistant, "As I said, quit gawking. And fetch me the tissue regenerator. If we don't get her spine put back together, I'm not sure she'll survive, and I don't want to be the one to tell Loki that we lost her."

A jolt of pain lances through Anara's heart, making her gasp. Her heart starts to flutter and she starts to slip into unconsciousness again. Alarms from nearby equipment start to sound. "Damn, we're losing her," spits Gustause. Turning to the raven sitting quietly on the edge of the shelf he pleads, "My Lord Odin, we're losing her. I'd like your permission to give her an elixir of the Golden Apples. It won't heal her completely, but I can't save her without it." Huginn cocks his head to the side; a beady black eye studies the healer. As the bird opens its beak, Odin's voice is heard.

"You have my permission, but only enough to save her. We don't yet know her intentions towards the Realms." Turning from the bird with a sigh of relief, Gustause begins giving orders to his assistants.

"Vila, she's waking up. Give her more sedative – enough to make sure she sleeps though the regeneration process. She's not likely to want to remember that."

"Liela, take my key; get the bottle of elixir from my rooms; and be quick about it!" says Gustause as he prepares to start knitting Anara back together.

All this Anara hears as if she's far away from the chaos in the room surrounding her. It's as if they're talking about someone else, she feels so detached. Anara feels a prick of something sharp on her arm and this time drifts quietly off into the darkness without pain.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Meade hall Loki sulks in a dark corner away from the others, looking out over the darkened palace grounds, a cup of spiced wine untouched in his hand. His thoughts tumble around each other, fighting to make sense. Where did she come from? Why is he seemingly attracted to her, a mortal by all accounts? It doesn't make sense. Even Odin can't see the future or the past where she's concerned, or so he says. So why would he allow the use of the elixir of Golden Apples? Why save the life of this alien and give her some measure of immortality if she could be a threat to his precious Nine Realms? As always, his father's reasoning frustrates Loki, only making his mood darker. In anger and worry, Loki crushes the goblet in his hand and tosses it into the fire pit, turning to stare back into the night sky and slipping back into his tumbling thoughts.

Thor, finished with regaling his companions with his side of the tale of the crash of the alien ship, sits back on the couch and looks towards the corner where his brother sulks.

"I've never seen Loki so concerned over a maid before." Thor says to no one in particular. "I wonder why this one's different? We know nothing about her."

"Who really knows what goes on in that mind of his," Lady Sif replies. "He's probably plotting how best to use her to steal the throne again." Murmurs of agreement arise from the companions sitting around the hearth. Thor turns and glares at Sif.

"Enough. I know none of you agree with my Father letting Loki walk free in Asgard after what he did on Earth, but he has his reasons, and I for one think Loki learned his lesson." Chided, everyone finds sudden interest in their drinks and the conversation ceases.

As the night wears on, the Meade Hall slowly empties. Thor's companions leave him to find their beds, and servants quietly clean up and disappear. Even Odin and Frigga retire to their rooms, content with the knowledge that Master Healer Gustause will summon them when he's done all he can for the strange alien woman.

A the sun begins to illuminate the Hall, only Thor and Loki are left; Thor snoring loudly on the couch where he'd spent the night telling tales, and Loki, still pacing near the windows, getting more and more impatient as time passes.

Footfalls are heard in the hallway outside the doors to the Hall. Thor wakes with a start, and Loki begins striding toward the main doors even before they open. Grabbing the servant by the throat as the door swings open, Loki lifts him up and turns with him back into the room.

"What news from the healers?" he growls. Struggling to breathe, the man kicks at the air, his feet several inches from the ground.

"Put the poor man down Brother. He cannot answer you with your hand around his throat."

"Oh," is all Loki says as he puts the shaking servant back on his feet, seemingly unaware of what he's just done. "Well, out with it man!"

"M-my-my Lord, Master Gustause bids you come to the Healing wing. He says the woman will live." Bowing low, he backs quickly away and turning, runs back down the hall.

"Now Brother, you didn't have to give the man such a scare." Thor chides as he joins his brother at the door. Turning briefly to glare at his brother, Loki strides down the hall, refusing to reply. Shaking his head at his brother's mood, Thor jogs to catch up to Loki and they walk to the Healing Room in silence.

The recovery area of the Healing wing of the royal palace in Asgard is a spacious room, able to hold hundreds, while still seeming intimate and quiet. Huge windows make up most of the upper walls, allowing in light, and when the weather is good, they become porous to allow a fresh breeze to flow around the room. Plants of all colors and sizes lend their healing touch to the room as well, making it appear more like a luxurious spa than a place of recovery. But when the brothers enter the room, it's plain that the woman they pulled from the crashed ship is not there. Curious, they approach a healer's apprentice at the far end of the room. As they approach, Thor puts a hand on Loki's arm.

"Let me talk to her this time? I'd hate to see that pretty throat bruised." Loki huffs in response, but stays a step behind as they reach the apprentice. Bowing to them, the young lady says, "Please follow me, my lords. Master Gustause thought it better that our patient be kept in a more – secure – location." Turning, she begins to walk down a hallway, confident the two men will follow her.

A short distance down the hall, she stops in front of a room with clear walls, turns to Thor and Loki, bows, sweeping one arm out indicating this is where the patient is and walks away. As they approach, they can see Master Healer Gustause and their father talking rather animatedly in a corner of the room while the woman they pulled from the ship lies sleeping on a bed surrounded by a gold stasis field. Frigga stands at the bedside, quietly looking at the raven haired woman. As the men enter the room, Odin pauses his conversation to look at them, giving them an indication that he will speak with them shortly. Loki barely notices, so intent is he on the woman in the bed. He makes a beeline to her, resting his hands lightly on the stasis field, and stares down at her. The woman lying quietly on the bed is a vision. Her face, calm and cleaned of blood, shows nothing of the lacerations, bruises or pain he saw when he carried her out of her ship. Her arms, placed gently over her stomach on top of the sheets are whole – no longer broken and torn. He can tell the healers have taken great care with her, and yet, he still wonders why he cares. His eyes are drawn back up to her face as he finds himself wishing she'd open her eyes. All he remembers is the pain making them seem to flash from green to blue and even an odd glowing red. He doesn't know what color her eyes really are, and he finds that somehow, that's important to him. Looking more closely at her face, willing her to wake, he notices a faint scar above her eyebrow, extending into her hairline and disappearing into a streak of white amid her black tresses.

"You sure know how to pick your damsels in distress, Brother" Thor says as he walks up next to Loki.

Startled, Loki turns his back on her and replies, "She's not unattractive, for a mortal."

Before Thor can tease him more, Odin and Gustause approach the bedside.

Speaking to the brothers, Gustause says, "My Lords, as I've been telling Odin, we have managed to heal her wounds and we expect that she'll make a full recovery. Though we do not know of what race she hails from, her physiology is almost identical to ours. That was in her favor. As you saw when you brought her to us, my lord Loki, no normal mortal could have survived her injuries."

"Why is she in this stasis field? Why have you not wakened her?" Loki asks as he turns towards the healer. "We must find out who she is."

"Be at ease, Loki." Odin says in a calm voice. "Gustause informs me that she still has healing to do, and this is the best way to accomplish that quickly."

"Yes, Odin is right." Gustause replies. "We did as much as we could in the Healing Room, but her body needs time to finish healing and rebuild its energy stores. And, in spite of the elixirs we've given her for the pain, and the healing of her wounds, our instruments are telling us that the amount of pain she's in hasn't lessened, so keeping her under the stasis field is necessary to help her recover." Approaching the head of the bed, Gustause presses a button and the golden energy field disappears. "There is one thing I want to show you." Gustause motions a waiting nurse over to the opposite side of the bed, and together they roll Anara onto her side. Carefully pulling the sheet down to expose her back, Gustause looks to Odin. "My Lord, I thought you should see this. This woman has been to Hel and back. I don't know what happened to her, but she's definitely of a warrior caste." As he steps back to let those in the room get a better look, Frigga gasps, covers her face and looks away. Loki and Thor simply stare, while Odin seems to study the scars. Though only half of her back is exposed, it's obvious that the scars that create a lacework pattern on her back extend across its entirety. Most are old, faded to gentle silver, but some look newer. It's difficult to tell what made them. Some scars are delicate thin lines, others thicker. Some are jagged, and others look like long burns. There's even one on her left shoulder that looks almost like a bird. It's the only scar that isn't crisscrossed by other scars, though it sits over older lines.

Laying her gently back down on the bed and tucking the sheets around her, Gustause reactivates the stasis field and turns to Odin.

"My lord, her clothes were obviously ruined, but we kept her belt. Among other things, it had this on it." Gustause retrieves a cylindrical object from a nearby table and hands it to Odin.

"It's some kind of energy sword."

Gustause reaches over and presses a button on the silver and black cylinder, activating the light saber's blade.

"Don't touch the blade!" he cautions. "One of my people was dumb enough to try and lost a finger. Thankfully for him, we're good at putting things back together." He chuckles. Odin turns off the light saber and tucks it in his belt.

"Thank you, I'll make sure this stays out of curious hands." Turning to Frigga, Odin holds out his hand. Frigga casts one more look at the woman under the golden glow of the energy field and joins Odin, placing her hand in his.

"Master Gustause, you have done a fine job. How long do you anticipate keeping her in stasis?" Odin asks.

"A week, maybe less if we see her pain levels come down."

"Very well. Send for me when she wakes." Turning for the door, Odin surveys the room one last time, his eyes resting briefly on Loki.

"If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to. Thor, Loki, when you're done here, join me on the far practice field. I've had the remains of her ship moved there. I'd like your help deciphering what's left." And with that, Odin, with Frigga on his arm, strides from the room.

Turning to face Thor and Loki, Gustause bows and says, "My lords, I too have other matters to attend to. You are welcome to stay as long as you like, and visit at your leisure if you so choose. This young lady might benefit from a kindly word or two. I fear she's a long way from home." As he turns to leave, Thor stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Do you have any idea what her name is? Was there anything in her belongings that would tell us?"

"No, I'm sorry my lord, there was nothing. We're simply calling her "the maiden" for now," Gustause replies as he walks from the room.

Left alone, the brothers gaze upon the woman lying as still as death on the bed before them. Each thinking their own thoughts and each hoping the other can't divine them. Thor finally breaks the silence.

"Come brother, there's nothing we can do here. Let us go down to the practice field and see what we can learn there."

Loki looks up, letting a cool mask of detachment slide into place, hiding his internal turmoil. "Very well. I'd very much like to know if this creature is friend or foe."

Chuckling, Thor teases his little brother, "Better to know if you can plot with her or against her, I'm sure! Come, let's stop at the kitchens on the way to the field, I'm starving!"

Anara, thanks to the sedatives administered by the healers, is blissfully unaware of anything, and floats quietly in a sea of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

A week passes. Anara's ship was so badly damaged in the crash that Odin, Thor, Loki, and a crew of technicians are unable to find much of use, except a case of clothes, a few boxes, and bits of technology they can't identify. At a loss, Odin has the items and boxes, as well as Anara's light saber, locked away in the Armory under the guard of the Destroyer, a huge twenty- foot armored construct. Thor, Loki and occasionally Frigga, visit Anara's room, all hoping she'll waken on their watch, and all leave each time, disappointed.

As the second week comes to a close, Loki can be found in what has come to be called the "Room of the Maiden", pacing, his frustration at the situation evident. In his impatience to know who this maddening woman is, he's tried several times to read her mind, or sense her thoughts, but all he sees is blackness. No thoughts, no feelings, just an occasional jolt of mind-searing pain. If she'd just open her eyes and say something to prove she's just like every other woman out there – fickle and shallow – he could leave this room – hells, leave Asgard and go on with, well, whatever he damn-well pleased, and he'd be happy. Clenching his fists, Loki turns to leave, but stops when he hears footfalls and conversation coming towards the room. Recognizing his father's voice, Loki cloaks himself in an illusion of invisibility and steps back into the corner to eavesdrop. A few moments later, Odin and Master Healer Gustause enter, deep in conversation.

"No, I don't understand it either my lord, I've never had a patient fail to recover after this long, especially under a stasis field. Our scans show her body's fully healed, but her pain levels are still higher than I've ever seen, even in patients who've lost limbs. We've been able to isolate the pain signals to an area around her heart, but even targeted treatments don't seem to be working. I'm afraid if we continue giving her the sedatives we may damage her brain, and then she may never wake up."

"Then cease their use, Gustause. This maiden has been a mystery to us long enough. It's time she wakes up and tells us who she is."

Turning, he casts a glance in Loki's direction and strides from the room. After Gustause too leaves, Loki drops his illusion and returns to Anara's bedside. Reaching through the stasis field, he takes her hand and whispers his secret prayer that he be the one who's there when she wakes.

The calm, quiet sea of blackness recedes in a roaring wave of pain. Anara screams, clutching at her heart. Images stream across her mind's eye. The hyperspace star field, her ship in flames, brilliant green eyes that seem to dissect her soul, blood - her blood on stones below her, faces - some dutiful, some beautiful, more than a few concerned. She can't make sense of it, can't control the pain that seems to radiate from her heart. Another throb of pain and another scream escapes her lips, and then blackness envelops her again.

It is by chance that Loki happens to be at Anara's bedside the first time she screams. Her back arches as her hands clutch her chest over her heart. The sound coming from this mortal is like none he's ever heard – primal, animalistic – terrifying. Alarms begin to sound from the monitoring equipment, and healers rush to the room, but the episode is over, and the Maiden lies again as if in death, only the wrinkles in the sheets betray that she has moved. In the chaos caused by the alarms, Loki slips from the room unseen, and disappears down the corridor; shaken by what just happened. Struggling to sort out his feelings towards this mortal, it will be weeks before he returns to her bedside.

Days sometimes pass between Anara's nightmarish screams, and though she is now never left alone, no one ever sees her wake. The lesser healers and servants speak of the Maiden as if she's cursed - doomed to be forever stuck in a land of nightmares. Most avoid the halls surrounding her room as her screams are too terrifying to bear. Only Thor and Frigga visit her bedside willingly. Both hold her hands and tell stories. Thor regales her with tales of his battles, and occasionally of the women he's loved and lost. He brushes the hair from her forehead and doesn't mind the nail marks she leaves in his hand when one of her fits strikes her. Frigga tells her of Asgard, describing the gardens, the palace, the city and the other realms. She brushes Anara's long black hair, singing lullabies as she braids sections of it, and wonders at the scar that turned the hair at her temple to white. The servants and healers prefer the times when Frigga's there, and do most of their work around the Maiden's Room then. The Maiden doesn't scream when Frigga sings to her.

One evening after dinner, Frigga spies Loki at the far end of the Meade Hall and manages to catch him before he's able to sneak off to wherever he's been hiding these past few weeks.

"I have not seen you in the Maiden's room, Loki. Why do you avoid her?"

"She screams like a maddened Valkyre. It hurts my ears." He grumbles in reply. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because she needs our help, and I do not believe she is an enemy." Frigga replies softly. Putting her hand on Loki's arm to stop him from leaving, she continues, "We need your skills my son. Nothing we do will wake the Maiden. Not even Odin can get through to her."

Loki turns back to face his mother and a look of surprise crosses his face, quickly replaced again by his mask of indifference.

"You mean to tell me the all-powerful Odin is at a loss? That he actually NEEDS his son?" Loki lets out a small vicious chuckle.

"Now son –" Frigga tries.

"DON'T start Mother. I am busy, but I will stop by the Maiden's chamber soon to see what I can do. In the mean time, why don't you council my dear brother to stop telling her tales of war. I hear she screams the loudest after one of those. "

Loki spins on his heel and walks out of the Meade Hall before Frigga can reply. She looks after him with a look of quiet bewilderment on her face.

"Mother, what was all that about?" Thor asks as he approaches, looking down the hall after Loki.

"Nothing my son, I was just asking Loki if he would try to get through to the Maiden. He has his tricks you know, I thought it might help."

"He'll likely just make her nightmares worse!" Thor laughs, cutting himself off short when he notices the look of reproach on Frigga's face.

"You'd do well to tease him less, you know. He did make an observation that I think you should heed. Refrain from telling the Maiden any more stories of battle. Her nightmares get worse after those."

"Aye, I've noticed that lately too. I will figure out something else to tell her from now on," Thor says, chastened. "Do you really think that Loki can get through to her? Not even Father's been successful."

"I do not know my son, but we have to try."

Offering his arm to his mother, Thor escorts Frigga back to the main hearth where they rejoin friends and family, though thoughts of the Maiden darken their thoughts and dim the conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

The darkness recedes just a little, enabling Anara to hear voices, though she can't make out what they're saying. The pain in her chest is still intense, but every time she breaks through the darkness, she's able to control it a little more. However, there are times when the voice talking of war and battles triggers flashbacks to her own battles: the war with the New Empire and fighting her sister; and the pain washes over her, drowning her in blackness. Even so, she's started putting the pieces together during her times of lucidity. The pain and thoughts of her sister are linked, but the reason is illusive. Trying to push through the darkness, Anara notices the voices have stopped, but she can still sense a presence in the room. Unable to make her eyes open, she tries to reach out with the Force, but cannot, stopped by the pain and by a barrier she can't see. Suddenly the barrier is gone, and the impact of the being in the room with her causes her to retreat back into the darkness. She tries to control the sense of despair that's rising. She's felt a presence like this before – dark, brooding, chaotic – so like the Sith who took her and her sister captive all those years ago.

"_By all the Jedi who've gone before me, NO!_" she screams in her mind. "_Please, not again…_" Suddenly her sense of the presence in the room changes, it becomes gentle, more peaceful. She becomes even more fearful, but she can't escape. The darkness is there, lingering at the edge of her mind, but now she can't get to it.

"Don't be afraid. I am a friend. I rescued you from your ship." she hears a soft male voice say. She doesn't recognize this voice; it's not the same one who tells her of battles and women, or the commanding one telling her to wake up. She stays silent, sure this is a trick of the Sith.

"I know you're in there. I can sense you, feel your fear. Talk to me. Tell me who you are," the voice pleads with her. Carefully, Anara reaches out with the Force, trying to get a sense of who this being is. A picture of a human figure, male, surrounded by green lines of energy fills her mind's eye. Curious, for these are not the energy patterns of a Sith or even a Dark Jedi, she reaches out further, trying to get a better picture, and decides to ask her own question.

"_Who are you?_" she asks into the darkness of her mind.

"_I am Loki, Prince of Asgard_," the voice replies.

_Asgard?_ She's never heard of this planet. Before she can ask another question, she feels another wave of pain building. "_Oh please, make it stop_," she begs the voice in her mind, just as the wave crashes over her, dragging her back into the darkness. For once, she doesn't scream, only whimpers, and falls silent.

Loki pushes back into the chair at the Maiden's bedside, wiping a bead of sweat from his temple. He did it! He got through to her, at least for a little bit. His elation however turns quickly to frustration. Why was she so afraid of him? He's done nothing to her, yet she shrank back from him as if he'd tortured her. "No, not me," he whispers to himself. She thought of someone or something called Sith. They must be a formidable foe indeed for someone with such a strong force of will to fear them. His elation at his success restored, he leans over the Maiden, gently smoothing her hair from her temple, before reaching for the switch to reengage the stasis field.

Eyes, piercing green eyes, fill Anara's mind's eye, pulling her from the darkness.

"_They call you the Maiden you know_," says the voice in her mind.

Eyes…suddenly Anara makes the connection.

"_You carried me from my ship_," she says. "_Loki?_"

"_Yes, that's right_." The voice responds. "_Open your eyes and tell me your name_." The voice - Loki, pleads.

"_I - I can't open my eyes. I can't control my body_." Anara whispers in her mind.

"_Then just tell me your name_," Loki says, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"_Prove to me you're no Sith first_," replies Anara.

"_How am I to do that if you cannot see me_?" Loki asks.

"_Open your mind to me, let me see your thoughts as you see mine_," Anara gasps around a sharp throb of pain. She must figure out a way to stop this pain! Suddenly, concern floods her mind, followed by frustration, and fear for her. Surprised, Anara realizes that Loki has opened his mind to her, distracting her from her own pain. Cautiously she searches for any hint of Sith energy or deception. Deception she finds in droves, as well as darkness and cunning, but she finds no knowledge of the Force and nothing of the Sith. Probing deeper, she senses a deep vulnerability and a need for acceptance.

"Enough!" Loki says, and suddenly Anara finds herself alone in her mind again.

Anara finds it easier to breach the waves of darkness, though she still isn't able to get her body to obey her. The songs sung by the woman who calls herself Frigga remind her of her mother's lullabies. Though they make her sad, the songs help her keep the pain at bay long enough to give her time to think, and the other man, Thor, has ceased his stories of war, and mostly tells her of the planets in a place he calls the Nine Realms. Loki has not returned in what seems like many days, judging by the visits of Frigga and Thor. Though she finds him dark and unnerving, he's the only one she's able to actually communicate with, and she misses him.

Green eyes bring Anara out of the darkness once again. Relief washes over her – she's not alone.

"_Please forgive me Loki. I know I trespassed too far, but I had to be sure you weren't a Sith_," Anara speaks in her mind.

"_I will forgive you if you tell me your name_," Loki replies, his frustration evident, though about what, she does not know.

"_Anara, Crown Princess of Alderan II_" she replies, keeping her Jedi status to herself for now.

"Finally! Now my overstuffed brother can quit calling you the "fair maiden"" Loki says with a sigh of exasperation.

"_Loki, where am I? You said I was in Asgard, and Thor, the other man who comes to talk to me tells me of planets in some place called the Nine Realms. What sector is that in?_ "Anara asks, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"_Sector?_" Loki replies, puzzled. She sounds somewhat like the humans on Midgard, but the technology of her ship doesn't match. His curiosity as to her origins deepens. "_I don't understand. What is a sector?_ "

Anara, also confused, replies, "_A sector is a section of the galaxy, usually defined by its planetary systems or coordinates in space._"

"_I see_," says Loki. "_How do I explain this? Asgard and the Nine Realms we have dominion over lie throughout our galaxy. The realms are connected by the roots of the tree, Yggdrasil and once, by the Bifrost that my brother Thor destroyed._ "

Anara struggles to keep her confusion hidden from Loki, but is unsuccessful.

"_You really don't know where you are, do you?_" Loki asks, confusion evident in his voice.

"_No_," Anara replies, unable to hide her despair from Loki. Overwhelmed by her despair, Loki tries to change the subject.

"_It is of no matter. You are here in Asgard, and that will not change until we can get you on your feet. Now, try to open your eyes. The healers say there is nothing wrong with your body._"

Anara tries, as she has every time she's clear headed enough to think, with the same result...nothing. It's like someone, or some THING is blocking her from her own body.

"_I'm sorry L-"_ At that moment, Anara is wracked by another spasm of pain, and she drifts back down into the darkness.

That night in the Meade Hall, Loki could be found actually enjoying himself, soaking up the attention and accolades from his brother and friends for finally getting through to the Maiden.

"A princess you say?" ponders Fandral. "Maybe I should go kiss her, as in those old Midgardian tales, and see if she wakes!" he continues, earning himself a feral glare from Loki.

Thor, fearing the gathering could turn ugly, punches Fandral in the shoulder and says, "If my silver-tongued brother cannot wake her, I'm afraid even your abundant charms have no chance, Fandral."

Volstagg and Sif attempt to hide their mirth behind their cups and fail miserably. A potential fight averted, the evening continues on, ending as it usually does, with Thor and his companions passed out around the hearth, and Loki sitting silently, thinking of the sleeping princess.

Anara's thoughts rise once again above the darkness to see Loki's aura in her mind's eye. Pieces of their last conversation float through her mind and she latches onto one.

"Loki?" Anara asks, reaching out with the Force to touch his mind.

"Yes Princess?" Loki replies, his voice soft in her mind.

"Please, just Anara." She responds. "You said the last time we spoke that we were in a place called Asgard. I have never heard of this world. Which leads me to question if you have knowledge of a planet called Coruscant or the Outer Rim, or even of the New Empire?"

"I'm sorry Anara, I have never heard of those worlds, nor of a New Empire." Loki replies.

"Then I am truly lost," sighs Anara.

"Do not despair," Loki tries to assure her. "I will make certain you are welcomed by all of Asgard when you have fully recovered."

"Thank you. I am in your debt. You and your family have been so kind to me." Anara says.

Just then, a twinge of pain makes her gasp. Loki, taking her hand in his, tries to soothe her.

"Squeeze my hand, channel the pain into me."

Unable to block the pain, Anara lets the pain flow through the Force, and tries to channel it through the hand that Loki is holding. Anara's hand flexes, and Loki gasps, struggling to keep his link with Anara. The spasm passes, and Loki sits back in the bedside chair, shaken. He's never felt such pain, such loss before. He breaks his link with Anara to try to regain his composure. He doesn't want her know how badly he's shaken.

Anara, elated that she was able to move her hand, but worried that she's hurt Loki somehow, feels out towards his aura with the Force, but finds his mind blocked. Curious, she tries again to grasp Loki's hand, pushing with the Force. She can feel her fingers move, just slightly. Loki responds by once again opening his mind to her.

"Let's not do that again, shall we?" Loki tells her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but you did tell me to," Anara replies just a little pleased with her accomplishment. She can feel through her link that Loki, though still shaken, is pleased too.

"Anara, your pain, it did not feel physical, it felt emotional. What have you lost that causes you such pain?" Loki asks. Anara can feel his concern through their link.

"Not physical?" she wonders to herself. "What have I lost?" It's then that it hits her- her sister-she cannot feel the link she's shared with her twin since their first glimmers of awareness in the womb. But why would that loss cause so much pain? A memory suddenly fills her mind eye, she and her sister, Darth Daeva, in a mortal fight against each other. Having disarmed one another, they were fighting hand-to-hand. Darth Daeva had her pinned against the wall with the Force and was attempting to rip her heart from her chest. Just as Daeva's fingers began to penetrate her chest, a blast of pain threw them apart. Both twins felt it. It didn't take either of them long to realize that killing one would be the death of the other.

"Son of a Sith!" she swears, finally making sense of it all. Coming back from the memory and revelation, Anara can sense Loki's confusion and realizes she's closed her mind to him.

Reaching out, she says, "Thank you Loki. Your questions have led me to the answer I sought."

"I am glad. But since you closed your mind to me, I am unaware of what that answer is." Loki responds, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Forgive me, Loki, I did not mean to shut you out. The answer is complicated, and I will tell you soon, but I'd like to be alone for a while to sort a few things out."

Sensing Loki's anger at her seeming dismissal, she quickly adds, "Please stay and hold my hand. I just need to close down our link and meditate. Your presence does help keep the pain at bay."

Sensing Loki's acquiescence, she closes off her mind and begins to meditate, focusing on the hole in her aura that she can now see and beginning the long process of trying to patch it.

Loki sits at Anara's bedside, holding her hand, his mind lost in tumbling thoughts. Elation that Anara's making some progress towards waking, confusion and frustration at her reticence in telling him the source of her pain, and worry, that when she does wake, she will find some flaw in him and reject him as others have done. Angry at the turn of his thoughts, Loki gently releases Anara's hand, and leaves her room.

Deep in meditation, Anara is only vaguely aware of Loki's departure. Focusing her will and the Force, she begins weaving together the broken lines of her aura, slowing filling the hole torn by the loss of the link with her sister. Still unsure why the link was broken, she wonders if her sister's going through the same experience, or if she's even still alive, though her own continued existence would seem to lend hope that her sister still lives.

Days pass. Anara is so deep in meditation that she's unaware of those that come to visit her. Even Loki is unable to gain her attention. The healers note that she no longer screams, and the monitors show that her pain levels are dropping dramatically, but she still does not wake.

As she knits the last piece of her aura together, Anara sighs with relief as the pain drops to a tolerable level. "Finally," she sighs to herself. She doubts the pain will fully disappear until she's reunited with her twin, but this she can live with. Exhausted, she scans the room with the Force, and finding no one near, gratefully slips off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Awareness blossoms and Anara wakes from her first night of peaceful sleep in what seems like an eternity, to the sound of Thor talking with Frigga. Unwilling yet to try opening her eyes, Anara eavesdrops on their conversation.

"No mother, I don't know what's gotten into Loki this time. You know how he is, one minute he's chaotically happy, the next brooding and angry over a slight only he knows was given. He won't say what they talked about before she slipped away this last time." Thor says to his mother. She sighs in response.

"We can only hope she wakes soon. I'm not sure any of us can deal with the suspense much longer."

Frigga brushes the hair from Anara's brow and tells Thor, "I must attend your father. Stay here if you will."

Anara can hear the swish of Frigga robes across the floor and senses her departure. Thor sits down in the chair next to her bedside and takes Anara's hand in his.

"My fair maiden, why won't you wake?" he asks her, not really expecting an answer. Anara opens her eyes in response and finds herself gazing into the most intense blue eyes she has ever seen, framed by golden waves of blonde hair. Her heart skips a beat. Thor, nonplused by this extraordinary event, raises her hand to his lips, and after placing a gentle kiss upon the back of it, says, "Welcome to Asgard, Princess."

"Tha-" Anara croaks. Unused to speaking aloud for so long, her voice fails her. Thor, realizing the problem, fumbles to fill a glass from the water pitcher at her bedside. As Anara pushes herself up to sit, the sheet over her slips, exposing her left breast. She quickly covers herself, but not before Thor catches a glimpse of four round scars arching from her breast bone over her breast.

Handing her the glass, and helping her shift into a better position, he asks, "How do you feel?"

Taking a drink, the cool water soothing her throat and clearing the last cobwebs from her mind, she replies, "Better, thank you, your Highness." Unsure yet if the same familiarity she enjoys with Loki is appropriate with Thor, she chooses the formal title.

"Please Princess, call me Thor."

Taking another drink, she smiles. "Only if you will call me Anara."

"As you wish. It's settled then." Thor smiles back, his eyes never leaving hers.

Anara finds herself getting lost in their blue depths until a squawk from a corner of the room causes them both to look away self-consciously.

"Huginn, go summon Loki. You know his hiding places better than most." Thor instructs the large black raven. Huginn nods his head at Thor, launches himself from his perch and disappears through the door on silent wings. His exit startles a passing apprentice healer who glances into the room and seeing Anara awake, lets out a small cheer and races off down the hall.

"I am afraid we won't be alone much longer." Thor observes. "Are you willing to face a questioning horde, or shall I bar the door?" He asks with a chuckle.

Smiling at Thor's gallantry, Anara replies, "No, let the horde in. I suspect you and Loki will protect me well enough."

As if summoned by the mention of his name, Anara senses Loki just moments before he walks through the door. The joy on Loki's face flashes to a dark glower as he notices Thor standing at her bedside. He recovers his composure quickly and approaches Anara, bowing deeply.

"Princess Anara, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Reaching out her hand to him, Anara says, "And I, you, Prince Loki."

Loki takes her hand and gently presses it to his lips, his eyes locked on hers. A flash of anger, quickly quelled, assaults her from Thor's direction. Breaking eye contact with Loki, she hides her thoughts behind a coy dip of her head.

"Dear Yoda, what have I gotten myself into?" she thinks to herself.

Further review of the situation is cut short by a loud growl emanating from her stomach. Looking up at Thor, who is trying not to laugh, she says, "Maybe you should hold back the questioning horde until after I've had something to eat, and maybe gotten dressed?" Casting a brief look down at the sheet tucked under her arms and back up at each brother in turn.

Loki is the first to respond. Looking pointedly at his brother, he says, "Of course my lady, how rude of us. You've been in stasis for months. You must be starving."

As if on cue, Frigga sweeps through the door, a veritable horde of servants close behind her, carrying trays from which the most enticing aromas are emanating.

"Is this whole family blessed with foreknowledge?" Anara thinks to herself.

The smell of something rich and meaty makes Anara's stomach growl again, much to her embarrassment. Frigga immediately takes charge of the room, quite literally pushing her sons out the door.

"Out! Out! Give this poor girl some privacy. Only when she's fed and properly clothed will I consider letting you back in. Now Go!"

Closing the door behind her sons, Frigga turns to Anara, "Forgive my boys. They mean well, but don't always think of the practical things. And forgive me, where are my manners?" Frigga says. Bowing her head slightly, she introduces herself. "I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard. But please, let us not stand on ceremony. I have talked to you and told you so many stories, I feel as if you were my own daughter, so call me Frigga."

Nodding her own head, Anara replies, "Well met my lady. I remember many of your songs and stories. I am deeply in your debt. Your songs helped ease the pain. I hope one day I can repay your kindness to me, and that of your family."

Clucking at her like one of her own children, Frigga replies, "You were in desperate need. We could not just leave you to die. Now hush, and eat something."

Waving a servant forward, she takes a bowl of broth from the offered tray and hands it to Anara.

"Here, try this. You've been under the stasis field for a long time. When Odin wakes from the Odinsleep, he usually prefers something light to break his fast. This will restore you without upsetting your stomach."

Anara takes the bowl from Frigga. The aroma is delightful, and Anara quickly consumes the whole bowl. Slightly embarrassed, she hands the bowl off to a servant who presents her with a goblet of water. Frigga, who'd busied herself talking with some of the waiting servants, turns back to her.

"Would you like something else, some cheese and fruit perhaps?"

"Yes, thank you." Anara replies.

Taking a small plate from a waiting serving woman, Anara asks Frigga, "My lady, how long exactly have I lain here?"

Taking the chair next to Anara's bedside, Frigga considers for a moment.

"It has been 2 months to the day since your ship crashed."

"_Two months?_" Drawing on her Jedi training, she composes herself, and focusing on the present, she asks, "The crash, did my ship hit anyone or cause any damage?"

Frigga puts a reassuring hand on her arm. "No child, your ship crashed into the hillside above the palace. Though Loki tells a wild tale of having to jump out of the way, you were the only one injured." Saying a silent prayer of thanks to the Ascended Ones, Anara continues questioning Frigga in-between bites of cheese and fruit.

"And my ship, is anything left of it?"

"Odin had the wreckage brought down from the hillside. He says our people were not able to salvage anything they deemed whole, but he's preserved it, in the hopes that you would wake, and could look for yourself. When you are feeling stronger, Thor or Loki can take you there."

Anara leans back against the pillows, relieved that she may be able to salvage something, maybe the communications array, or the nav computer. Her thoughts turn to her light saber.

"My lady, there was a device on my belt, a - " she pauses, thinking of how to describe a light saber to someone who likely has never seen one. "A light sword. It would have just looked like a black and silver cylinder."

"Yes, I remember the Master Healer mentioned something of that sort being found with your things. I believe Odin has it stored safely away." Frigga tells her.

Anara can sense Frigga is keeping something from her, but doesn't press her. She can tell from her sense of the others around her that she is not considered a prisoner, so she's content to wait and talk more with Frigga. Frigga stands and offers her hands to Anara.

"Come. If you are sated, let's get you properly clothed. My boys may prefer you naked, but that just won't do for a royal guest in our house." Frigga smiles kindly at her, and helps her up from the bed. As Anara reaches up to grasp Frigga's hands, she feels a sharp pull across the back of her shoulders. Her Jedi reflexes still rusty, she's not able to hide her discomfort from Frigga's motherly gaze.

"Your back?" She asks.

"Yes, across my shoulders. Was I injured there?" Anara asks.

"Gravely." Frigga tells her. "Master Gustause says your spine was severed and most of the muscles cut through completely. Had Loki not been there when you crashed and got you back here as quickly as he did, you likely would not have survived."

Anara lets Frigga's words sink in. Searching her thoughts, she remembers being pinned by something heavy across her shoulders and not being able to feel her legs.

"Then I am even more deeply in your family's debt, my lady." Anara says to Frigga, bowing low. With a finger under her chin, Frigga raises Anara from her bow.

"Now, enough of that. You are our guest, and entitled to the best hospitality Asgard can provide," she chides. "Now, let's get you dressed. I had a few simple things made while you slept, and you can work with Helga, my personal seamstress, to make whatever else you may require."

"Thank you my lady." Anara responds as she's suddenly surrounded by ladies-in-waiting. Giving her body over to the attentions of Frigga's women, she lets her mind wander, touching lightly on the minds of those around her. From Frigga emanates a calm authority. Not surprising considering her station. But underneath that Anara can sense something akin to rage. Directed at her? No, digging a little deeper, she can see it's more of a mother's rage directed at whomever or whatever scarred Anara so badly. She can sense similar feelings from the two older servants as well. However, the youngest of the ladies-in-waiting is different. Jealousy rolls off her like a heat shimmer above the desert sands of Tatooine. Unsure of the reason, Anara takes note. She knows from experience that petty jealousies can lead to disproportionate actions.

As one of the women slips a simple dress over her head, a knock sounds at the door, and a kindly- looking, older man steps into the room. Frigga turns, clearly ready to repel the intruder.

"Forgive the intrusion your Majesty," he says, giving a quick dip of his head. "I heard my patient was awake. I'd like to ask her a few questions, and then I will be out of your way."

Receiving a nod from Frigga, Master Gustause steps further into the room. Bowing to Anara, he introduces himself.

"Good morning Princess. I am Master Healer Gustause. I am so glad to finally see you up and about. You gave us quite a scare when Loki first brought you to us, then kept us in suspense, wondering if you'd ever wake."

Stepping closer and peering into her eyes, he asks, "Now tell me, has the pain gone? My instruments still showed some level of pain before you woke up this morning."

Feeling someone settle a cape around her shoulders, Anara makes a small bow in return and replies, "Well met, Master Gustause. Except for some tightness in my shoulders, the pain is gone," she lies. Why worry him with something he cannot help her with?

"Ah, very good, very good." Gustause replies.

Anara can sense that he doesn't quite believe her.

"You should take it easy for a few days. Walk as much as you like, but no running, no brawling until your body has had a chance to adjust, and no rich fare. Keep it simple for a while," he says with a twinkle in his eye. Turning to Frigga, he addresses her.

"Your Majesty, with your permission, I'd like to ask the Master at Arms to put together an exercise routine for our guest. She needs to regain her strength, but at a slow pace. I don't want her out on the practice field against anyone but the most basic soldiers for a bit."

Frowning slightly, Frigga responds, "You should ask Odin, Master Healer. It should be up to him whether our guest can train with our soldiers, not me."

"As you wish your Majesty." Gustause says with a bow.

Winking at Anara, he turns and leaves the room.

"Please forgive his presumption, Anara." Frigga says to her. "We all assumed, based on your weapons and battle scars, that you are a warrior on whatever world you are from. If we are in error, please do not take offense."

"None taken, my lady. I am in fact a warrior. I belong to a group of galactic peace- keepers called the Jedi Knights. If you like, I will elaborate when I am brought before your husband and advisers."

Unfazed by Anara's assumption of the day's plan, Frigga simply nods and motions for a mirror to be brought forward. Anara, expecting the worst, is shocked to see that she looks, if possible, better than she did before she left on her diplomatic mission. There are no bruises, and in fact her skin practically glows. Her cheeks and form are full, not emaciated by months of fasting. The simple cream colored dress, gathered just below her breasts, flows around her curves, highlighting every one, revealing, and yet concealing the form beneath. A light cape, attached at the shoulders, leaves her arms bare, the long, open sleeves are gathered once at her elbows, and fall nearly to the ground. The light color, instead of washing-out her complexion, somehow manages to highlight it, making the image in the mirror one she hasn't seen in years.

"It's beautiful, my lady" Anara says to Frigga. "Thank you."

One of the women hands her a pair of cream-colored soft boots.

"Now, if you are up for it, I will take you to my husband. He has many questions for you."

Pulling on the boots, Anara straightens, and bows to Frigga. "Of course, your Majesty. Lead on."

As Anara follows Frigga down long hallways towards her meeting with Odin, she can't help but notice the splendor all around her. The halls gleam with polished stone, and arched ceilings pierced with crystal skylights soar above them. Brilliantly polished bronze statues tucked into alcoves watch them pass. Anara senses that not all of them are simply decoration. There is a feeling of a sleeping awareness as she passes some. Though it seems that Asgard is at peace now, it is obvious that these are a people used to war. As they approach a towering set of doors at the end of a long, open room, Frigga's attendants are silently replaced by men in gleaming armor. Two men, twice the size of the others around them, stand guard before the two-story doors, long spears crossed, and barring entrance. The large guards snap to attention as Frigga approaches.

Anara hears her mother's words, said to her many times in her childhood before she entered the Jedi Temple, "_Chin up, shoulders back. Always project an aura of calm. That is how a princess should always enter a room."_ Anara takes a deep breath as the guards open the doors to Odin's audience chamber, letting the mask of a Jedi Master slip into place, her training allowing her to stay calm and focused.

Frigga motions for Anara to hold her place outside the room, and steps forward into the grand chamber. A deep gong sounds, silencing the argument taking place between the three figures at the far end. The room, clearly able to hold hundreds, contains only the three men near the throne. It is an imposing place. Frigga walks forward, motioning Anara to follow. Anara, keeping a few paces behind, follows, knowing the next minutes or hours may well seal her fate here in this strange world.

Thor and Loki, standing beside Odin's throne, stare with their mouths agape as Anara walks behind their mother down the long aisle towards the dais. Her cream-colored dress highlights her raven hair which is pulled back from her face with two simple braids and falls down her back in gentle waves to her knees. Her face is set in a confident, regal mask, making her look every bit the princess she claims to be. They both find it hard to believe this is the same woman they've spent the past few months with in the healing wing of the palace.

Odin stands as Frigga climbs the steps to join him at his side. Anara stops at the base of the dais and bows low, counting slowly to five before beginning to rise.

Snapping out of the daze caused by her entrance, Loki beats Thor to the introductions.

"AllFather, ruler of Asgard and defender of the Nine Realms, may I present to you, Princess Anara Solo of Alderan II."

Bowing again, Anara feels the weight of Odin's stare.

"Princess Anara," Odin begins, his voice ringing out across the nearly empty room. "Since your crash here on Asgard, you have been treated as an honored guest, given medical care, and watched over by none less than the Princes and Queen of Asgard."

Glancing briefly at his sons, he continues. "You have even been granted immortality in an effort to save your life."

Towering in his golden armor, he begins to walk down the steps towards her.

"It is now time to see if you are worthy of this gift and of being allowed to stay in Asgard. Should you be found unworthy, your memory of this place and your immortality will be taken from you, and I will place you in one of the Nine Realms to live out the rest of your days."

Nodding once in understanding, Anara says, "Your Majesty, I am grateful beyond words for the kindness you and your family have shown me, and I owe you a great debt. I also owe a life debt to your son, Loki." She glances up at Loki briefly and continues. "For had he not acted as he did, I would not be here before you now. Tell me what you would have me do to prove myself worthy of these gifts you have given me."

"Give me your hands and open your mind to me."

Anara holds her hands out to Odin, meeting his gaze.

"Father you don-" Loki tries to interject, but is cut short by a look from Odin.

"We've discussed this Loki. If you interfere, I will banish you both!"

Anara can sense fear in Loki, but doesn't understand its cause. She is no threat to the people of Asgard; he knows this.

Any further thoughts are cut short as Odin grabs her hands and locks his gaze with hers. She can feel him at the edge of her mind, waiting for her to let down her mental shields. Letting go, Anara finds herself falling into Odin's one golden eye.

Although not rough, Odin's search of her mind is thorough. Images of her life sift past: her mother and father holding court, she and her sister as younglings in the Jedi Temple, battles both with, and against her twin. With almost her entire life laid bare, Anara thinks the worst is over until Odin finds that one part of her she thought she'd locked away so deeply that the memories would never again haunt her. She was wrong. Odin's voice bores through her mind.

"_What do you hide behind these walls girl? Let them down or I will banish you_."

Stalling and afraid, Anara replies, "_Most of my life and the person I am now have been laid bare before you. Does it truly matter against what anvil I was forged? These walls were built to contain that which I never want to see again. If I take them down, I doubt they can be rebuilt, and I cannot foresee the consequences_."

Odin responds, not unkindly, "_Since I cannot see into the world you came from, I must see what you hide._"

"_Then you must break them down, for I cannot_."

Steeling herself for what she knows waits behind the walls, Anara drops all resistance to Odin. Unbidden, tears begin to stream down her face as Odin breaches the mental barriers it took her years to build. Overwhelmed by the memories Odin has released, Anara drops to her knees, unaware that Thor and Loki have rushed to her side. Helpless, they watch as Odin holds her in thrall. Eventually, the flood of memories subsides, and Anara finds herself floating in darkness once again.

"_Worry not child, you have passed the test_." Odin says to her. "_I will restore the walls you built, for I see now why they were constructed. Rest now and sleep_."

Loki steps forward and confronts Odin as he gently lowers Anara's unconscious body to the floor.

"What have you done to her!" He yells. "I swear if you –"

Odin cuts Loki off with a hard stare.

"Swear nothing you will regret later Loki," he says, standing and facing his son. "She is fine and has passed the test."

Thor gives an audible sigh of relief, but Loki shows no sign of backing down.

Odin continues, looking at each of his sons in turn.

"We all knew from the physical scars that this woman has been through the lower realms, to Hel, and back. What I have seen proves that not only is she a survivor, but that she's also a formidable warrior. Have a care. I do not think she is one you ever want to cross."

While Odin advises his sons, Loki gathers Anara in his arms. Frigga, having joined the group, whispers something in Loki's ear. Nodding once to her, he glowers at Odin.

"If you're finished with her, AllFather, I will see to her care," Loki spits.

Without waiting for acknowledgement, he spins on his heels and storms from the audience chamber, Anara clutched to his chest. His yell for the royal chamberlain echoes down the hall in his wake. A look of understanding passes between Frigga and Odin, and without a word, she follows Loki.

"Father, what did you see that would reduce both of you to tears?" Thor asks.

For while Loki was solely focused on Anara, Thor was witness to the tears that fell from Odin's one eye.

Odin, looking weary, tells his son, "The story of her life is hers to tell or not. But know this, in the short span of her mortal years, she has seen more bloodshed and survived more torment than you and Loki combined. She is incredibly strong, but have a care, for parts of her are more fragile than your mother's finest crystal."

Putting a hand on Thor's shoulder to drive home his next statement, Odin advises him, "Take care with how you deal with your brother in regards to her. I would not want to see a woman destroy the progress you've made with him."


	6. Chapter 6

Anara spends the rest of the day and the following night in a dreamless sleep.

As the morning sun begins to brighten the room, she slowly comes to awareness, her Force-heightened senses alerting her to the presence of another in the room. She decides to feign sleep a little longer to give herself time to figure out where she is. Odin's words float through her mind.

"_Worry not, you have passed the test_."

"_So, I must still be in Asgard_." she thinks to herself, though she can tell she is not back in the room she spent so many months in. She can sense fewer people in the surrounding halls, and she can hear animals and feel a breeze from an open window. Her companion is pacing the room, and judging by the rhythm and sound, she suspects it is Loki. She extends her awareness out a little further to eavesdrop on his thoughts, careful to avoid alerting him to her conscious state. His aura flashes its usual green and gold, but today it's shot through with black and…

"_No, it can't be_" she thinks. Red flashes typical in the auras of Dark Jedi and the Sith flash in contrast with his normal green. With more caution, she reaches for his thoughts, which, in his agitated state, are easy to read, his guard down.

"If he's harmed her, I'll kill him!" he mutters to himself, clearly worried that she's been asleep for so long.

"_Another day lost_," she thinks to herself. "_I'll be happy if I never sleep again_!"

Focusing back on Loki, she's taken aback by his despair and worry that he's somehow already lost her to Thor, and his conflicting anger at himself for falling for her in the first place.

"_At least his anger isn't directed at me_," she thinks. Though she knew from her previous contact with Loki that he had a chaotic nature, she wasn't sure until now, seeing the streaks of red in his aura, that he had some connection with the Dark Side. She makes a mental note to be much more cautious around him.

Withdrawing from Loki's chaotic thoughts, she takes stock of her situation. She's obviously been granted leave to stay in Asgard. And she's immortal? How is that possible? Not even the most powerful Sith were ever able to attain physical immortality. She begins to compile a mental list of questions. My light saber. She adds that to the list, hoping that they will let her have it back. Her gear – how much, if any of it survived the crash? And star charts. The nav computer was likely fried, but hopefully Odin or his people have charts of the galaxy. Even though she knows she's likely in another galaxy, or even another universe, judging by the loss of her link with her twin, being able to study the native charts could help her find a way home.

Loki has ceased his pacing, and Anara can sense he's stopped by the window. Peeking through slit lids, she can see him leaning against the wall of a balcony, staring off into the distance. Stretching, she pushes herself up into a sitting position, thankful that at least this time, she's wearing some type of shift, and is not naked. Not that modesty was ever really something she cared about.

Loki spins to face her, his despair quickly replaced by a huge grin at seeing her awake.

"The sleeping beauty awakes at last." he says, walking to her bedside and sitting down on the edge near her.

"How are you feeling? I'm afraid my father can be quite the brute at times."

"I am well," she replies. "Though I have to admit, I grow weary of always being in bed!" She laughs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, his mind searching as much as his words for the truth.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I have a million questions now, and I really want to get out of bed."

Loki moves from the bed and offers his hand to her. Getting up, she stretches, noting that her shoulders are still stiff.

"How long have I been asleep this time?" she asks Loki, though she already knows the answer.

"It is just the morning after your trial."

Nodding, she looks around the room and spies her clothes case set on the floor near an elaborately carved wardrobe. It survived! Running to it like a child to a present, she looks it over. A large dent creases the top, but otherwise it seems unharmed.

"My mother had this brought in for you. She thought you might like some of your own clothes. Though she did say to tell you her offer of her seamstress's services still stands." Loki tells her.

Looking back at him over her shoulder, she says, "Thank you. Your mother is a very caring woman."

Returning her focus to the case, she opens it and looks through the contents. Everything seems to be undamaged. Pulling out a pair of pants and a simple tunic, she straightens. Spying a privacy screen in the opposite corner, she heads for it.

Loki, seeing her intent, offers to leave, saying "I will step outside and give you your privacy."

"No, please stay," Anara says. "I won't be long."

As she changes behind the screen, she asks, "Is it too early to get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Of course not." Loki replies, the sound of his voice indicating he's turned his back to her.

"_Maybe I have misjudged the modesty of these people_." she thinks to herself.

"There are servants lurking in every corner of the palace. You have simply to ask, or in my brother's case, yell, and whatever you desire will be brought to you," Loki continues. "Would you like to dine in your rooms or in the Meade Hall?"

Smoothing her tunic over her hips, she steps out from behind the screen and heads back to the clothes case, hoping she packed a spare belt.

"To be honest, I would like to eat somewhere where I can start getting my questions answered."

Finding her spare belt, she looks around the room again while fastening it around her waist. She feels off balance, not having her light saber on her hip. Not seeing what she is looking for, she asks Loki, "The clothes I was wearing yesterday, are they still here? I find myself without footwear."

"Check the wardrobe. Mother banished me from the room while her women prepared you for bed. Your things are likely there."

Opening the wardrobe doors, she finds the dress from the day before hanging alongside several other pieces of clothing, as well as several pairs of boots and sandals arranged neatly below. Grabbing the boots she wore the day before, she puts them on and straightens, feeling more like her old self, to find Loki studying her intently.

"Father told us you were a warrior, though I did not believe it until today. Why did you not tell me?"

"Forgive me Loki. I did not know who you were, or where I was. I told you what I thought you could relate to best. Not all cultures take kindly to female warriors, but most understand and respect royalty. It was a calculated response based on what I knew at the time," she responds, walking towards him.

Stopping before him and looking up into his eyes, she tells him, "I meant what I said yesterday to Odin. I owe you my life. Though my vows as a Jedi Knight and member of the Jedi Council supersede all, I will honor my debt to you."

Taking a knee, she bows before him. Caught off guard by her obeisance, Loki simply stares down at her for a moment, before raising her up with a finger beneath her chin. Taking her head between his hands, he kisses her forehead.

Stepping back from her, he says softly, "I would think twice about making that vow to me. You may regret it one day."

Turning on his heel, he leaves her room. Wondering what she's gotten herself into, she follows him.

Stepping into the hallway, she finds that Loki has quite literally disappeared. Using the Force, she senses people down the hall to the right and heads that way, hoping to find a servant she can ask for directions.

Just as she turns to go down the hall, she hears footsteps running towards her. A man in simple garb hurries around a corner near her.

"My lady," he gasps, "This way please. Lord Loki ordered that you be taken to the royal dining hall. This way please." He motions back towards the direction he came.

Thankful to be rescued once again, she nods at the man and tucking her hands into her sleeves, follows him down the hall.

The royal dining hall was a very small, intimate room compared to the audience chamber and other rooms Anara passed on her way there. Set off a hallway near the throne room, it holds a single large table set to seat 8, with an open balcony at one end, overlooking what appears to be a small private garden. A large open-pit fireplace sits at the opposite end, surrounded by low couches. A small fire burns in the pit, offering a little heat against the cool breeze from the balcony. Thor, his mother Frigga, and two men she does not know sit at the table, engaged in an intense conversation. Loki is nowhere to be seen. Anara's guide clears his throat to gain their attention. Bowing, he says, "Princes Anara, your Majesties."

Staying in a low bow, he backs from the room, leaving Anara standing in the doorway. Frigga stands, the men following suit. As Frigga walks towards her, Anara enters the room, meeting her near the table.

Frigga gives her a hug and says, "It's good to see you. Come, sit and break your fast with us. We were just discussing some of the things we thought you'd like to know."

Pulling out a chair next to his mother's, Thor smiles at her, saying, "I hope my brother did not frighten you this morning. We tried to get him to leave you in peace, but he would not have it."

Returning his smile, she sits and says, "No, it takes much to frighten me, though his sudden disappearance was a bit unsettling. Does he do that often?"

Everyone at the table laughs.

"Loki the Trickster, some call him. Sounds like he lived up to his name yet again," says ,an older man with short, graying hair seated next to Thor. Anara guesses that he must be an advisor of some sort. Out of the corner of her eye, Anara catches Frigga giving Thor a pointed stare.

Catching on to his mother's intent, Thor says, "Forgive my manners Princess, let me introduce Chamberlain Hoff, master of the palace staff and royal advisor, and Master at Arms Roygan."

The Master at Arms was a forbidding man. Though seated, she could tell he was easily as tall as Thor and nearly as muscled. His long salt-and-pepper hair was pulled back into a simple gold clasp, and a scar running from his left eye, snaked along his cheekbone.

Acknowledging each in turn, Anara addresses the group, "If it is not against protocol, please, just call me Anara. I gave up my royal duties when I took my vows as a Jedi Knight. It has been many years since anyone has used my royal title to address me."

Sensing a new level of respect from the Master at Arms and the Chamberlain, Anara relaxes slightly.

"Good, then let us dispense with formalities," Thor says, slamming his fist on the table, making Anara jump.

Servants rush in with plates of fruit and cheese and trays of meat, setting them in the middle of the table.

A servant approaches from behind her and asks, "What would you have to drink, my lady?"

Thor leans across the table and says, "I would suggest the spiced mead. The brew master has done quite well with it this season."

Taking his advice, she nods her acceptance of his suggestion, and a mug of steaming liquid is set before her. It smells of strong spices and just a hint of alcohol.

Plates begin to be passed around, and Anara takes some cheese and fruit, never one to break her fast with a heavy meal.

"So, Anara" Chamberlain Hoff begins, passing off a plate of some kind of meat to Thor.

"Odin has granted you the same status as the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, namely, that of Royal Companion. You have full unfettered access to the palace and its grounds, with the exception of their majesties' private chambers. And you may roam freely through the surrounding city, of course."

Swallowing hastily, Thor adds with a wink, "I would be pleased to give you the full tour when we are done here."

Smiling at him over her cup, she returns her attention to the chamberlain.

"I am honored at the level of trust Odin has bestowed upon me. I must admit, I am overwhelmed by everyone's kindness."

Frigga places her hand on Anara's arm and says, "I think that you will find we are a generous people. It is our duty to look out for others." Continuing, she says, "Until you can find a way to return to your world, I want you to consider this your home."

Sensing only love and concern from Frigga, Anara begins to realize that she feels very comfortable around her, likely due to all the time Frigga spent telling tales and singing lullabies at her bedside. Reminding herself that she's still in a strange land, in an unknown culture, she addresses the Master at Arms.

"The weapons I had with me when I crashed, may I have those returned to me?"

Roygan considers a moment before he replies. "Yes, but on the condition that you demonstrate their use before me and a few trusted commanders. I hear tell that light sword of yours is a formidable weapon."

"Of course, I would be happy to demonstrate the use of my lightsaber and blaster for you at any time." Anara says. "The Master Healer said he was going to discuss a training regimen for me with you. If he has not already done so, might I respectfully state that I already have a regular training routine. I just need someplace to practice it."

Roygan responds. "Gustause did advise me of the wounds you sustained and the fact that you have been given the Elixir of the Golden Apples. So while you may have a regular training regimen, your injury will likely make some modifications necessary in order to rebuild the muscles that were damaged, as well as additional training to help you get used to your new strength. I would be happy to work with you to develop a program to do those things."

Confused, Anara looks to Frigga and Thor.

"New strength? Does this have anything to do with the immortality Odin mentioned yesterday? I'm afraid I don't understand."

Thor looks to his mother, and gaining her permission, begins an explanation.

"My father discovered a fruit, what we call The Golden Apple, some millennia ago. Something in its nature grants a select few of us a measure of immortality. Along with long life, you gain superior strength and resistance to injury. You were given an elixir of that fruit to save your life and thus were granted the same gifts. Because you passed Odin's test yesterday, he allowed you to maintain the immortality and the other benefits as well. As a Royal Companion, you are granted the privilege of eating a Golden Apple every year with the royal family at the celebration of the winter solstice."

Sitting back in her chair, Anara takes a moment to consider what Thor has just told her. "_Dear Yoda_," she thinks to herself, "_Let me be a universe away from home. If my sister were to find out about this, it would be disastrous."_

"Anara?" Thor asks, snapping her out of her reverie. "Are you ok? You look a little pale."

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking of what would happen if Darth Daeva ever got a hold of an apple."

Seeing blank stares around the table, she explains, "Darth Daeva is the leader of the New Galactic Empire – the region of space where I'm from. She's an evil, sadistic woman, and powerful enough as it is. If she managed to gain immortality and increased strength, no one could stand against her."

Seeing concern on Thor and Roygan's faces, she adds, "Luckily, she's currently imprisoned in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. That does bring up another question, however. "

Addressing the chamberlain, she asks, "Do you have star charts or maps of your galaxy? I do not recognize the name of your world, and from my limited conversations with Loki, and Thor's stories of planets in your realm, I'm beginning to believe I'm nowhere near my own galaxy."

"Of course. I will have them brought to your chambers so you can study them at your leisure." Hoff replies.

Seeing that everyone had finished eating, Frigga addresses Anara. "Since we have finished our repast, why don't we retire to the couches and you can tell us your tale, Anara."

Agreeing, they all rise and move to the couches around the fire pit. As servants circulate to refill cups, Anara tells them what little she remembers about how she got here.

Finishing her tale, Anara sits forward, stretching out her arms and feeling again the twinge across her back. Everyone sits quietly for a moment. The chamberlain is the first to break the silence.

"So let me see if I understand this correctly. Not only are you a princess and a high- ranking warrior, but you are also an ambassador and a negotiator?"

"Yes, the Jedi Order is tasked with keeping the peace across the galaxy. We use force when needed, but prefer to use diplomacy and negotiations when we can." Anara replies.

"Interesting," Hoff says. "Might I call upon your skills then, the next time the Guild leaders get in a dispute? They are a hard-headed group, and I find myself at wits end with them often times. Maybe a pretty face and a gentler tone will soften their skulls."

"I would be honored to assist in any way I can." Anara replies, smiling.

Addressing the group, Anara stands.

"My lady, gentlemen, please forgive me, but I fear I have been idle for much too long. I find myself restless and in need of some exercise."

Rising with her, Roygan motions to the door, "Let me show you our training areas."

Turning to Thor, he asks, "My Lord, would you be so kind as to retrieve the lady's weapons from the Armory and meet us on the training grounds? Perhaps she'd be willing to give us that demonstration now." He looks back to her.

"Of course," Anara replies, glad that she'll finally have her lightsaber back.

As a group, they leave the dining hall, though Anara quickly finds herself alone with the Master at Arms.

"I hear this sword of yours cuts through flesh like butter. Perhaps we could set out a series of materials and see how far it gets through each one?" Roygan suggests as they walk down a long open hall towards an outdoor training area.

"That is a good idea. I can tell you now that there are very few materials in my world that are impervious to a lightsaber blade, but maybe there is something here that is."

Thinking, Anara rattles off a list of materials.

"Wood, stone and your hardest metals, and an old piece of personal armor would be good to test, as well as a series of similar materials set up like targets to show the blaster's abilities."

Thinking further she adds, "And a piece of my ship. If it can be moved, one of the cross beams maybe?"

Roygan nods as they exit the palace and walk through a series of elaborately landscaped gardens.

"I do not know what kind of projectile weapons you use, but I would be willing to demonstrate my ability to use the lightsaber to deflect them."

Roygan stops and looks at her.

"Your confidence sits on the edge of arrogance my lady, having not seen the types of weapons we use."

"Point taken Master Roygan." Anara replies, motioning for him to continue on.

"It was presumptuous of me to state otherwise without seeing your weapons capabilities first. Perhaps I should have offered instead to let one of your men fire my blaster at me, to demonstrate my abilities."

Chuckling, Roygan looks at her.

"I highly doubt Odin would allow such a thing. A simple demonstration is one thing. Allowing one of my soldiers to attempt to wound you with your own weapon would be considered a great offense, considering the effort they went through to save your life the first time."

Continuing on, he asks, "Since you do not wish to use your royal title, is there a military one you would prefer?"

"I held the rank of General on the battlefield; however, I prefer the title of Master elsewhere. You can introduce me as Jedi Master Anara if you wish. Those of lower rank may call me Master Anara, or simply my lady, if you deem that appropriate."

"As you wish, Master Anara."

Receiving a nod from Roygan, she heads back to the royal gardens having seen a secluded area just inside the walls. Settling on a low stone bench, Anara examines her lightsaber. Though covered in dried blood, it seems undamaged. Using the Force, she separates the blood and dirt from the hilt, incinerating the blood before letting it fall to the ground as ash. She never willingly leaves her blood lying around. As an apprentice to the sometimes leader of the Nightsisters, she knows all too well how it could be put to use against her. She does the same for her blaster, checking the charge and priming it. Standing, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to center herself and then ignites the lightsaber. Its distinctive hum fills the air. Using the Force, she scans the weapon looking for damage but finds none. Relieved, she shuts it down and returns to the bench. Combing her hair with her fingers, she plaits it into a single braid that falls down the center of her back.

A green and gold aura shifts into her awareness. She hears Loki enter the secluded section of the garden, his boots crunching on the gravel path.

Without moving, she asks, "Is everyone ready?"

"They are."

Opening her eyes, she sees him standing before her, proud in his armor, the sun glinting off his golden-horned helm. Smiling, she rises in one fluid motion.

"Tell me, do you find your helm to be a nuisance in battle? I would think those resplendent horns would get in the way."

Suddenly the horns appear to melt away, leaving no evidence they were ever there.

"Not really," Loki responds, a slight smile playing on his lips at the surprise on Anara's face.

"Come, they are waiting," Loki says, motioning for her to precede him.

As she passes she says, "You will have to show me how you do that some day. That was a very impressive trick."

"I have many tricks, my lady," is his only reply.

Anara walks through the archway from the gardens to see the practice field has become a very different place. A large beam from her ship sits in the middle of the field surrounded by stands of the various materials she requested. Off to the left, in front of the stone face of a hill, sits a row of targets set at various distances from a line marked out in white stone. To the right of the ship wreckage are the soldiers that had been on the field, now standing in ranks and the Companions standing to one side with the Master-at-Arms. Approaching the ranks of soldiers, she assumes the guise of teacher, a role she enjoyed while at the Jedi Temple. The Master-at-Arms calls the soldiers to attention as she draws even with him, Loki moving off to join Thor and the others. Nodding to her, Roygan steps back a few paces.

"Please, as you were." Anara says, using the Force to carry her voice to the furthest ranks without needing to yell. "As Master Roygan told you earlier, I am Jedi Master Anara Solo. I know that does not mean much to you, so let me explain." Anara continues with a short lecture on the origins of the Jedi order. Finished with that piece, she takes her lightsaber from her belt and holds it out.

"This is the weapon, and the symbol of a Jedi." Lighting it, she does a few simple passes with it. "It is an elegant weapon, but one that is not easily wielded by someone who cannot control the Force."

Turning to the group of companions, she calls to Fandral. "Fandral, you are skilled with a sword, yes?"

"Aye my lady, I am very skilled with the sword. Would you like a demonstration?" He replies, his innuendo obvious.

Smiling, she replies, "Not right now, no. However, I would like to have you help me illustrate my point." Fandral struts forward to join her. "I am going to hand you my lightsaber. Now, don't do anything fancy, I'd hate to see you lose a limb, but take a couple of swings with it."

Suspecting he might be made a dupe, Fandral carefully takes the lightsaber from her, and tests its heft in his grip.

"It's surprisingly light."

Attempting to swing it in a graceful arc, the lightsaber wavers in its path, and Fandral finds himself needing to use two hands to control it. A few soldiers in the front rows snicker but are quickly silenced by a glare from Roygan. Fandral tries again, this time with two hands, but again with the same result. He cannot truly control its path. Shaking his head, he hands the weapon back to Anara, who motions for him to step back. Stepping into one of her regular training routines, she spins the lightsaber in a complicated series of moves, adding in a few flips for good measure. She ends her routine by coming back to a relaxed stance and shuts down the lightsaber. The practice field is filled with the silence of a completely stunned audience.

Fandral breaks the silence, his voice full of awe. "That sword must have magic only attuned to her, for there is no way I could have controlled the sword like that."

Turning to Fandral, Anara gives him a small bow. "Thank you Fandral, for helping with my demonstration." Turning back to the troops she says, "As I said, only one who controls the Force can control this weapon. In my world, the Force is not magic, though some cultures do think of it that way. Anyone trained in the use of the Force could wield this. " She begins to walk towards the materials set up for her. As she waits for everyone to gather around, she studies the set-up, determining her course through the materials.

"I'm sure you have heard by now the story of the healer who lost a finger when he tried to test the sharpness of the lightsaber's blade. So you already know it cuts through flesh with no trouble."

Igniting the blade again, she approaches the wooden post, easily the width of a large man, and slices it in half with one stroke. Murmurs run through the assembled soldiers.

"There are very few materials in my world that are impervious to a lightsaber's blade," she continues, as she cuts through a metal pole the size of a man's arm. She moves on to a stone block, and cuts through it with ease. The murmurs get louder. Walking to the beam from her ship, she places a hand on it for a moment, acknowledging that her ship is damaged beyond repair and mourning its loss and all that it stands for. Stepping back, she plunges the lightsaber's blade into the beam and cuts a large hole out of it. As the cut metal hits the ground, silence greets her once again. Looking out to those assembled, she asks, "Are there any questions?"

"Master Roygan", a soldier shouts, "Will that cut through one of our staffs?" Many voices rise among the ranks in support of the question.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Roygan replies. "Let us see. Bring one to me."

A pike man near the front comes forward and stabs his staff into the ground in front of Anara. Easily 7 feet tall and the width of man's wrist, it has intricate design work along its length and a set of razor sharp barbs at the top. It is a formidable weapon.

Anara looks to Roygan and asks, "Are you sure Master Roygan that you want me to attempt this? If I succeed, your man is out a weapon."

Waving her off as it if was nothing, he replies, "Please, I would like to see this myself. We can replace the weapon if you destroy it."

Anara nods, then taking a step back and spinning her lightsaber around her back, slices neatly through the staff, shutting down the blade and returning it to her belt in one smooth motion.

Thor elbows Loki and says, "Well, brother, I guess you won't be sparing against her!"

"Not while she wields that thing, I won't." Loki replies, clutching his own staff just a little tighter. Everyone laughs. Loki turns to Thor, "Why don't you see how your hammer holds up."

"Oh, I think not, brother." Thor replies, quickly adding, "not that I fear that Mjölnir would be damaged of course." Loki smiles, knowing he's gotten back at his brother just a little. Thor, stepping forward, bows to Anara.

"My lady, that truly is an impressive weapon. Now, if you please, we will give you a small demonstration of our own." Motioning Loki and the others forward, they take their places before the targets, and each in turn demonstrates his skills with his individual weapons. Anara is impressed. She would be pleased to go into battle with this army and the Companions any day.

As the demonstration ends, Anara makes a point to seek out Loki and talk to him about his staff. She is genuinely intrigued by it, but she also wants to see if she can figure out the reason behind his disappearing act this morning. Fandral, apparently not to be outdone, approaches and interrupts them.

"My lady, I would be honored if you would engage me in a short fencing match-with a normal sword of course," he quickly adds. Before she can respond, Loki speaks.

"I am afraid Fandral, that she will have to decline. I distinctly remember Father instructing the Master-at-Arms to do an evaluation with her before she's allowed to practice with any of us." Turning to Roygan, he says, "Is that not so Master Roygan?"

Roygan, giving Anara an apologetic look, says, "Yes, my Lord, that is correct. Fandral, I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few days for that match." Turning back to Anara, he addresses her. "Speaking of such, my Lady, if you wish we can begin working on a program for you tomorrow morning, say an hour after sunrise? There is an indoor workout area that would be sufficient for our needs. Any of the palace servants can show you where it is."

Nodding her assent, she turns back to Loki, and they pick up their conversation regarding his staff again. Unfortunately, Loki has completely shut his mind to her, and his annoyance at Fandral is the only thing she is able to perceive.


	7. Chapter 7

Anara spends much of the rest of the day talking with the Companions about their weapons and fighting styles and listening to stories of their adventures. As evening approaches, she is starting to understand why Loki disappeared several hours before, and finds herself in need of some quiet. Excusing herself, she returns to her room and collapses on the bed. She finds her lack of focus and endurance disheartening. She must not be as recovered from the crash as she thought, for before, she'd spent several days straight engaged in battle and never felt this out of sorts. Or, maybe it's just that she still doesn't have the answers she seeks about where exactly she is and if there's any hope of returning home.

Restless, she pushes herself off the bed and walks out onto the balcony. Several stories above the ground, she has an expansive view of the palace grounds and the city beyond. The pink glow of sunset highlights the hills west of the palace and lights begin to flicker on in the city. It seems like a vibrant place. She makes a note to ask Lady Sif if she'll give her a tour of the city in a few days. Of all of the Companions, she seems the most level-headed and the least likely to talk her head off.

A knock at the door makes Anara start. She chides herself for being so off her guard. "Enter" she says. The door opens to reveal Thor, his arms full of large rolls of paper. He is followed by several servants with trays of food, a small table and two chairs.

"My lady," Thor addresses her, dumping the rolls of paper on the bed. "The Chamberlain asked me to bring you these star charts and seeing as how it's time for the evening meal, and knowing that you probably can't read our language, I thought I'd have dinner brought to you and would stay and explain these to you. If you're willing." Thor smiles at her, his blue eyes twinkling.

Catching herself staring, Anara replies, "Yes, I would like that. You must have read my mind or the Chamberlain did, for I was just thinking about trying to figure out where I am – in the universe at least."

"_This is not like me_," Anara thinks to herself. "_Why am I so flustered?_"

As the servants bustle around, arranging the table, lighting a brazier, and turning on lights in the room, Thor joins her on the balcony.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes, I was admiring the view when you knocked."

Pointing off into the distance Thor says, "Over there, can you see that round building at the end of that causeway?"

Moving closer to him to see where he's pointing, Anara is struck by a sudden fluttering in her stomach. Squashing the irrational fear that he can somehow hear her heart beating faster, Anara responds, "Yes, though it looks like the causeway is somehow incomplete?"

She looks up at Thor, her eyes meeting his as he looks at her. They both look away at the same time.

"That is the Bifrost. And yes, it was damaged some time ago and is being rebuilt."

She can sense there is much more to that story, but that he's not ready to tell it. Whatever it is, it fills him with sadness. Unlike his brother Loki, Thor does not seem to hide his feelings.

"What is the Bifrost?" Anara asks, hoping to distract Thor from his sad thoughts.

"The Bifrost is a bridge to other realms, or it was. Once it's repaired, it will be so again." Continuing, he says, "Perhaps if we can find your world in that pile of charts, we can send you back home."

Suddenly, Anara finds herself hoping they don't find her home in the charts piled on the bed. The thought of not being here, with Thor, is an unpleasant one. Locking those feelings away for the moment, Anara turns away from the twinkling lights of the city beyond and motions for Thor to follow her inside.

"Then why don't we get started?"

They spend the rest of the night pouring over the star charts, Thor translating the runic language for Anara and illustrating how Asgard is tied to the nine realms it protects. Servants come and go unnoticed, bringing fresh pitchers of water and wine, and clearing away barely-touched plates of food. Before they know it, the first light of dawn brightens the floor of the balcony where Anara is spreading out yet another chart, hope waning that she'll find a familiar system.

She sighs and sits back on her heels. Looking up from the chart, she takes in the chaos of her chambers. Charts lie everywhere: on the bed, draped over the small table, tacked with pieces of cheese to the wall. Anara cringes, realizing the Chamberlain will likely be upset at the grease stains, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. There isn't a single stone of the floor visible beneath sheaves of charts, making Thor's journey to her a comical one as he attempts to step lightly. Reaching her in the last clear space in the room, he offers his hand to her. As he is pulling her up, she slips on a chart and falls into him. Looking up into his eyes, she lets him hold her for a moment before slowly pushing away from him.

Looking at the approaching dawn, she says quietly, "Thank you for helping me with all this." She sweeps her arm past the chaos in her chambers. "I'm sorry for keeping you up all night."

Thor places a hand on her shoulder and turns her back to face him. "It was my pleasure, my lady. I am deeply sorry that we seem to have found no common star systems."

Looking away to hide the tears that have formed unbidden at the thought of never seeing her home on Alderan II or the Jedi Temple on Coruscant again, Anara struggles to gain control over her emotions. Thor reaches out and gently gathers Anara into his arms, holding her as the tears fall silently from her eyes.

"Anara, please don't despair. We will find a way to get you home, and until then, know that you are welcome here."

Anara, drying her eyes, looks up again at Thor, seeing the concern and caring obvious in his eyes. He lowers his head towards hers, and she closes her eyes, letting herself get lost not only in her own emotions, but Thor's as well.

The moment is interrupted by a knock on the door. As if on cue, they move away from each other, acting as if nothing has happened.

"Enter," Anara says.

A soldier in basic armor opens the door. "Good morning, my lady." Upon spying Thor behind her, he bows and adds, "your Highness." In an attempt to cover his confusion at finding Thor in Anara's chambers, he looks around the room, and taking in the charts lying everywhere, manages to continue. "The Master-At-Arms bids me to escort Lady Anara to the training room."

"I can escort Lady Anara." Thor tells the soldier. "Tell Master Roygan we'll be along shortly."

The soldier bows and quickly leaves the room.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You've not slept, and Master Roygan is not one to go easy with his training regimens." Thor picks up a wine glass and drains it.

"If I sleep another night, it will be one too many for a while." Anara replies. "I have spent much too long in bed of late."

Thor, laughing, replies, "Fandral will be disappointed to hear that. He seems to have a fancy for you."

Laughing and bantering back and forth, they exit her chambers and head off to see what master Roygan has in store for Anara.


	8. Chapter 8

The indoor training hall is set up much like similar spaces in the Jedi Temple, though this one in the Asgardian palace is much more opulent. The same polished stone and soaring arches from the hallways and throne room could be found here too, replete with armored statues along the far wall. Ten-foot high mirrors line one long wall, and opposite are stands of weapons and stacks of various-sized stone disks. Master Roygan and Lady Sif stand in the middle of the room talking quietly when Anara and Thor enter, still laughing at a joke Thor made at Fandral's expense.

Turning towards them, Roygan gives Anara an appraising look. "Good, you look none the worse for wear for being up all night." he states. The soldier must have given him a thorough report.

"Did you find your home world?" Lady Sif asks.

"Unfortunately no, but I think there are a few charts we didn't get through." Anara replies. Addressing Roygan, Anara asks, "So what do you have planned for me today?"

Walking over to the stacks of stone disks, he says, "I would like to start with an assessment of your strength."

Looking to Thor, he says, "Your Highness, you are welcome to stay and observe, but I do not think it will be very exciting."

"I will stay. Father will want to hear of her progress."

Nodding, Roygan turns back to Anara. "These stones here," indicating the smallest disks, "weigh ten stone. Each larger size," pointing to the row of progressively larger stones, "is ten stone heavier than the one before it." Picking up and handing her the smallest stone, Roygan continues. "I'm curious to know what you could lift before you came here and what you are able to lift now, with the gifts of the golden apples."

Anara hefts the stone in her hands. It's light, and its base weight gives her an idea of what a "stone" equates to in her world. Setting the stone down, she walks several paces down the line and picks up a sixty-stone disk.

"This is typically the heaviest I can lift and carry, without the Force, for any length of time, but it seems light to me now."

Using the Force, she levitates the disk back onto its stack. She can feel the surprise from those in the room. Thor approaches her.

"How did you do that?"

Anara realizes that except for her brief discussion yesterday, she hasn't told anyone about the Force, or her abilities. Considering for a moment, she replies, "It is one of the abilities I have as a Jedi. It's called the Force. I mentioned it briefly in my lecture yesterday, but I'm afraid I didn't really explain it. I can do that now, or save it for another time."

Thor, thinking for a moment says, "I think that is something that my brother and others would be interested in hearing as well. Maybe tonight at dinner you could explain it to us?"

"Of course."

Focusing back on the task at hand, Anara addresses Sif. "Lady Sif, we seem matched in physique. Which is the heaviest stone you can lift?"

Coming forward and walking several more paces down the line, she replies, smiling, "Please just Sif. You are now a Companion of the realm and my equal." Picking up a stone Anara estimates to be twice the weight she just lifted, Sif says, "This is the heaviest stone I can lift with ease, though I fear it is nowhere near the weight our male compatriots can heft."

She offers the stone to Anara. Unsure of just how strong she now is, Anara prepares to use the Force to keep the stone from falling, but there is no need. The stone Sif hands her is heavy and at her limit, but not so much so that she can't hold it without the Force. She cannot keep the surprise from her voice.

"This is surprising, to say the least."

Even her abilities with the Force seem stronger, for it takes little effort for her to float the heavy stone back to its resting place. Roygan seems impressed.

"Good, good. I thought that you and Lady Sif would be equally matched. Would you be willing to engage in some sparring?"

"I thought you'd never ask, " Anara replies. "Weapons or hand-to-hand?" she asks as she removes her utility belt and outer tunic, revealing a close fitting shirt underneath. She places her things off to the side, careful to leave her lightsaber accessible.

"Ladies' choice." Roygan responds.

Sif pulls a couple of staffs from the weapons rack and tosses one to Anara, who catches it and gives it a few test spins and swings. A simple, thick wooden staff, she finds it well-balanced.

The two women square off against each other, circling, looking for openings. Sif opens with a charge, and the battle is on. The women parry and thrust, not often landing blows on the other. The clash of the staves draws a crowd to the room, the dance of the two women holding everyone in thrall.

Anara senses that Sif is holding back, so she decides to push her. Stepping back, she spins the staff behind her back and launches herself over Sif's head, twisting to come down behind her. Sweeping her legs out from underneath her, Anara pins Sif, holding the staff to her chest.

Laughing, Sif yields, and Anara gives her a hand up.

"You're holding back on me. I should not have been able to gain the upper hand like that," Anara tells Sif.

"Yes, well, Iesson learned. I will not underestimate you again." Sif replies, laughing.

Thor approaches, handing a goblet of water to each woman.

"Impressive! Don't you agree, brother?" Thor says, as Loki comes forward, having appeared sometime during the sparring match.

"Aye, though I think I could take them both."

Anara rolls her shoulders, testing. Though they still pull, the exercise has loosened them. She looks at Sif and sees a willingness to answer Loki's challenge. They both look at Loki. Anara floats a staff from the weapons rack and sets it in front of him.

Thor laughs and slaps Loki on the back. "Challenge accepted, brother." In a conspiratorial tone he adds, "Watch your back. I think Anara has more tricks up her sleeve than you do."

Loki tosses his long coat to the side and grabs the staff. "Game on ladies." he says, a wicked grin on his face.

Anara finds Loki to be a worthy opponent, especially faced with two sparring partners. Anara and Sif work together, but Loki seems to be able to track them both with ease. Just as it seems they are wearing him down, Sif goes in for the kill, but finds herself caught in a choke hold by a second Loki. The sight stops Anara short, enabling the other Loki to land a solid blow to one knee. Dropping to the ground, she centers herself and leaps into a back flip away from the melee before another blow can be landed. Using the Force, she can see that the Loki that engaged her is just an illusion, though a very solid, elaborate one. Reaching out her hand, she shreds the false Loki with the Force. The destruction of his illusion startles Loki, giving Sif the opening she needs. Catching her staff around the back of Loki's leg, she flips him, and pins him as Anara kicks his staff out of his hand. Putting his hands up in surrender, Loki concedes the match.

As the room erupts in cheers, he says "Enough ladies. I give you this match, but you will not win the next one."

As they both reach down to give him a hand up, he disappears, leaving them reaching into empty space. They begin to straighten, only to find themselves caught around the waist by Loki, who carries them like rag dolls and drops them at Roygan's feet.

"I think you have more training to do, Master Roygan." he says, laughing. Turning on his heel, he gathers up his coat and walks away to the laughter and cheering from the now-crowded room.

Anara looks at Sif, both of them still sprawled on the floor at Roygan's feet, and sees the same surprise she feels mirrored in Sif's face. They burst into laughter, both willing to concede that Loki had won that round. Roygan and Thor offer them hands up.

Anara straightens her tunic and asks, "How did he do that?"

"Who knows?" Thor says with a shrug. "Loki is a master trickster, and he never reveals his secrets. I cannot tell you how many times he's tricked me with similar illusions." Appraising Sif and Anara, Thor asks, "Are you both all right? He did give you a pretty good fight."

"Nothing a good soak in the pools won't fix." Sif replies. She turns to Roygan, "If we're finished here, I'm going to go introduce Anara to the bliss that is the heated pools."

"I think we're done here." he replies. "Same time tomorrow though." he adds.

Sif links her arm through Anara's and begins leading her towards the back of the exercise hall. Winking at Thor, she says to Anara, "You are going to love this part of training." Anara lets herself be led away, using the Force to pick up her tunic and belt.

At the back of the training hall, tucked away between two large statues, is a small doorway covered by a thick curtain.. As they approach, Anara can feel the heat and humidity from the room beyond. Stepping through the curtain, Anara feels as if she's walked into another world. The room is cave-like and dim, lit only by a few torches along the wall. Steam rises from several large, stone-lined pools. A few occupants raise their hands in greeting and continue with their quiet conversations. Sif guides her around the edge of the pools to a pair of doorways carved out of the living stone. The one on the left is covered by a black curtain; the one on the right, by a white one. Sif takes Anara through the white curtain into a dressing room of sorts.

Low benches line a narrow hallway off to the right. Hooks and small shelves are placed at even intervals above the benches. To the left is a larger room with a floor that slopes slightly to a drain in the middle. Several shower heads can be seen equally spaced around the larger room. Brighter light than what illuminates the cave diffuses from an unknown source in the ceiling. Sif takes a seat on one of the benches and begins removing her boots. Anara joins her.

"Most choose to bathe in the pools naked, however, I can have a servant bring appropriate clothing if you'd prefer."

Anara, never really one for overt modesty, shakes her head, and continues to disrobe.

"Is it customary to shower before going to the pools?"

"Typically, yes."

Anara stands and removes her tunic, turning her back on Sif to hang it from a nearby hook. She hears Sif gasp. Anara is not surprised and knows it was the sight of her scars that startled Sif.

"If my scars will be found offensive, maybe I should wear something into the pools." Anara says as she turns back to face the other woman.

"No, no. Forgive me. I did not mean to offend. It's just that I did not really believe Thor when he told us about your scars." Sif removes her leggings and folds them neatly, placing them on the bench. "How many battles have you been in?"

"More than I care to remember actually."

"Perhaps you will grace us with some of your glorious stories in the mead hall then. " Sif says as she motions for Anara to precede her to the showers.

"Perhaps."

The two women walk out of the dressing room to find the pools deserted. Sinking slowly into the warm water, Anara sighs.

Sif slips in next to her and says, "These pools are known for their healing properties. They're great for sore muscles and even the occasional broken bone if the healers are busy."

Anara nods, feeling the tightness leave her shoulders. Sinking further into the water, she lets herself relax, enjoying the moment.

Awareness of another presence in the caves reaches her mind. She sits up and looks to the black-curtained doorway. Sif follows her gaze. Loki sweeps aside the curtain, walking out to join them on silent feet, his tall, lean body shimmering wet in the torchlight. Unabashed and with the grace of a panther, he slides into the pool next to them, ducking his head underwater and slicking his hair back as he surfaces.

"I hope I'm not intruding ladies."

Sif, a mischievous look on her face, replies, "Back for more, dear Loki?"

"You know I can never get enough of you Sif." he purrs back. Sinking further into the water, he leans his head back against the edge and closes his eyes. Sitting back herself, Anara gathers the end of her braid and begins undoing it.

"Here, let me help with that." Sif says, taking Anara's braid and motioning her to turn her back towards her. Loki opens his eyes a crack and watches the women from under hooded lids.

Anara relaxes into the feel of Sif combing out her hair. One of her guilty pleasures has always been having someone else comb her hair. Sif finishes combing out the braids at her temples with one final pass. Anara's hair, now free of its braids, floats around her, its tendrils reaching out across the pool. Loki catches an end and twists it idly around his fingers. Following the tendril through the pool, his eyes find Anara's.

"Don't you ever worry that all this hair could be used against you in a fight?" he asks, his voice low and husky.

"Oh, it has a few times," Anara says. "But I've learned to use it to my advantage." Loki lets her hair slide through his fingers as she gathers it to one side. Teasingly she says, "Besides, I quite enjoy it when I get my hair pulled."

Sliding under the water, she misses Sif's laughter at Loki's widened eyes, but catches Loki's appraising look when she resurfaces.

The three pass the rest of their time in the pools in quiet companionship. Sif is the first to leave. Anara, telling her she'll join her shortly, uses the time alone with Loki to try to get to the bottom of his disappearing act the day before.

"Loki, I meant what I said yesterday about owing you my life."

Loki holds up a hand to stop her, but she continues on. "No, let me finish. Different cultures take a life-debt in different ways. If you wish not to accept mine to you, then say so. There is no loss of honor for me in your denial, if that is your wish."

Loki looks away from her for a few moments and then meets her gaze, his green eyes piercing. "I've seen the way you look at my brother. I would not have you forced to make a choice between us should that day ever come." he says, his words practically hissing. "One day, I may change my mind and call for payment on your debt, but for now, consider your debt cleared."

Loki turns his back on her and jumps out of the pool, disappearing behind the black curtain. Anara is floored by the feelings of jealousy that trail in Loki's wake. Were her budding feelings for Thor so obvious today? Or is there more to it? Shaking her head at her failure to right the earlier situation with Loki and even somehow making it worse, Anara gets out of the pool and ducks behind the white curtain. She has a lot to learn regarding these Asgardians.


	9. Chapter 9

Returning to her chambers after her soak in the pools, she senses someone within and opens the door cautiously. Standing by the bed is a young woman with long blonde hair, pulled back from her face by several braids. Wearing a long burgundy open vest over the tunic and pants typical of the servant class, she is someone Anara has never seen before. Clearing her throat to get the girl's attention, she causes her to turn with a start. Recovering her wits quickly, the girl curtseys low. When she does not rise, Anara approaches and raises her with a gentle finger under her chin.

"Rise child, and tell my why you're here."

Curtseying again, the young woman says, "Forgive my ill manners your Highness. My name is Gabrielle, and I have been assigned by the Queen to be your handmaiden."

Anara can sense her nervousness.

"Be at ease, Gabrielle. Please sit down and tell me what the duties of a handmaiden entail here, for in my world the duties may vary widely depending on the culture."

Anara attempts to clear a space on the bed, thankful no one's come to clean her room yet. Moving a few charts they didn't get to the night before, she sits and motions Gabrielle to join her.

"And please address me as my lady, or mistress, whichever you prefer. I am not royal here."

"As you wish, my lady, "Gabrielle replies. She pauses for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I've never had to explain this before," she begins. "I am here to provide what services you may require. I can do your hair, help you dress, and organize your things, but I guess my most important duties are to keep your schedule and ferry messages between yourself and others."

Pulling a polished bronze tablet from her satchel, she taps it a few times with a finger. Frowning slightly, she says, "Speaking of your schedule, my lady-I'm afraid Queen Frigga has set a meeting for you with her seamstress in half an hour." She looks up at Anara apologetically.

"Then it is a good thing that I have already bathed."

Standing, Anara retrieves her comb from her case and begins to brush out her hair.

"My lady, I can help with that if you wish." Gabrielle says, indicating her hair.

"No, this won't take me long, but you can pick out something for me to wear that would be appropriate for a meeting with the Queen's seamstress."

"Of course, my lady."

As Gabrielle goes through the clothes in the wardrobe, Anara quickly combs through her hair and plaits it in a single braid down her back. Stepping carefully around the star charts, Gabrielle hands her the dress she wore the day she woke up.

"My lady, I kept the cleaning women out of your room earlier. I thought you might have a reason for having everything laid out like this. Do you wish me to have them clean while we're away?"

Looking at the mess as she makes her way behind the screen in the corner, Anara says, "No. There are still a few charts I have not gone through. I will pick this up myself later."

After Anara dresses, Gabrielle helps her secure the coordinating cape to her shoulders, and they depart for the seamstress's chambers.

Her meeting with the seamstress passes by in a blur of fabrics and drawings and measurements, with Gabrielle doing her part to make sure Anara gets all the clothing pieces she might need for a wide variety of occasions.

Finally finished with the seamstress, Anara and Gabrielle head back towards Anara's chambers.

They hear running footfalls behind them just before Thor bellows, "My lady, a moment?"

Stopping, they wait for him to catch up. Thor skids to a halt before them, barely breathing heavy from his run down the hall.

"My lady, I'm glad I caught you. I know you've had a busy day, but I thought if you were willing, that I'd take you to what remains of your ship before darkness falls."

Anara, not ready to face the charts in her room, and the feelings of lost hope they engender, quickly agrees.

Gabrielle touches her arm lightly to get her attention. "My lady, with your permission, I will return to the residence wing and move my things into the servant's room adjoining yours."

"Oh, yes, of course."

Gabrielle, turning to go, suddenly remembers something and pulls a small device from her satchel. About the size of her palm, it is a golden disk set with 5 jewels - one at each of the cardinal directions and a larger one in the center. Handing it to Anara, she explains its use.

"This is a Munn Disk - a communication disk, my lady. Pressing the jewel in the center will signal my Munn Disk, and we may talk as if we are in the same room. The red jewel here will call the Home Guard, and the green - the closest servant. The amber and blue jewels are currently free, awaiting your choice of who they will summon," Gabrielle says, finishing her explanation, and looking to see if Anara has any questions.

"I have used similar devices before," Anara says, examining the device. "Center jewel to contact you, red-the guards, green-the nearest servant. That's fairly straight-forward. Thank you Gabrielle."

Curtseying to Anara and Thor, Gabrielle leaves them, heading back towards the residence wing of the palace.

As they walk down a corridor new to Anara, she addresses Thor.

"Your mother is most generous to provide me with an assistant."

"Aye," Thor replies. "I do not know all that my parents have planned for you, but I think you will need her."

Anara looks at Thor, slightly concerned. "And what plans do you know of?" she asks, finding it hard to keep the annoyance out of her voice. It has been years since she was not master of her own fate, and the idea of not being in control bothers her greatly.

"From what talk I have heard, it is mostly things to help you get settled here, like your time with the seamstress and training with us and the Master-at-Arms. Father has also agreed to have the Armorer create a set of battle armor for you, befitting your status as a Companion. Things of that nature."

Realizing she may have overreacted, she replies simply, "I see."

Thor stops and turns to face her, taking her hands in his.

"Anara, forgive me for telling you this, but you should know. Father has the gift of foresight, and while he cannot see that you will never go home, he does not see that possibility in the near future. And Mother, being who she is, already considers you part of the family. She wants you to feel at home here." Pausing, he adds, almost in a whisper, "We've had too much heartbreak of late and do not want to see anyone else experience it."

Even without the Force, Anara can feel Thor's pain, but with it, she can see that Loki seems to be the source. For some reason, that doesn't surprise her, and she wonders what he has done to break his brother's heart. Locking away her own despair, she reaches up and passes the back of her hand along Thor's jaw-line. As he leans into the caress, she wills his thoughts away from the sadness.

"Though it is not an answer I wished to hear, I thank you for telling me. It is much easier to move forward if one can see the path." Taking his elbow, she turns him back towards their destination. "Come, we are wasting daylight."

Thor shakes his head, refocusing on the task at hand. "So we are," he says and offers his arm to her. Taking it, Anara marvels at how natural it feels to be with him.

They leave the palace through a side door and walk a short distance down a simple dirt path. As they round a corner, Anara can see a large tent and the top of her ship. She steels herself for what she is likely to find, slipping into her Jedi mindset.

As they approach, she can see that the main body of the cruiser lies in an open field, obviously moved from the original crash site. Its nose is smashed in and the cockpit is mangled. She can see the windscreen's been smashed in, though it appears to have happened after the crash. One wing is completely gone, the other seemingly intact. Smaller pieces of the craft are carefully laid out under a large open-sided tent which is guarded by several large soldiers.

As Anara walks around the main body of the cruiser, Thor tells her of the crash and Loki's heroics in saving her. He gives little credit to himself, heaping praise on his brother. Anara wonders at this, thinking his heart must be as big as a Tundarian ox's to love Loki that much in spite of whatever it was he did to cause the family such heartache.

They approach the back of the ship and the open gangplank. Anara stops part way up to let her eyes adjust to the dim interior. Ducking under a bundle of loose wires, Anara takes stock of the ship. The navigation and communication consoles have been destroyed – fire the obvious culprit from the streaks of black and melted components marring them. The beam that nearly cut her in half lies partially off to one side. If she hadn't seen Thor's strength demonstrated before, she might not have believed that he and Loki moved that by themselves. It would have taken a heavy construction droid to move that back home.

She makes a note to come back tomorrow with tools to see if any of the circuit boards for the computer system can be retrieved. She still might have a chance at rebuilding a communication device if the fire didn't destroy everything. Looking around the rest of the ship, she sees that the storage bins are all open. She turns to Thor, who waits patiently at the bottom of the gangplank.

"The items that were in these bins, where are they?"

Thor looks to the tent. "Some have been moved to the tent. Those things deemed possible weapons were taken to the Armory for safe keeping."

Looking through the ship one last time, Anara writes it off. With both engines damaged or destroyed, it will never fly again. Turning her attention to the tent, she sees some of what she hoped she'd find – spare parts for some of the computer systems and a holographic projector. After some searching, she also finds most of her data chips intact. Sadly, the one detailing her mission to Binaro is melted beyond retrieval, but considering her circumstances, she decides it's not that great a loss. Searching through the chips, she finds the one containing the star charts is intact and says a small prayer of thanks to the Ascended Ones.

Sorting through more of the debris and some of the items from the bins, she begins piling things that might be useful in one corner of the tent. She notes that the plasma torch and a few other tools are missing, along with spare charges for her blaster and C-3PO, her protocol droid.

"Thor? Was there a- ," she pauses, knowing the term "droid" probably means nothing to him. "-a metal man in the wreckage?"

Thor thinks for a moment, "Yes, I think I saw what looked like parts of a metal man in your ship. If there was one, I am sure they took it to the armory. Is it some kind of weapon?"

"No, 3PO is completely harmless, downright useless in some cases," she laughs. Seeing his confusion, she elaborates. "The metal man, his name is C-3PO and he's been in my family for generations. He's what we call a protocol droid. A translator if you will."

Thor nods his head in understanding. "We too have metal men, but they are much bigger than the pieces of the one I saw on your ship, and they are deadly."

It's Anara's turn to nod in understanding, having had her fair share of run-ins with deadly droids.

Seeing nothing else of immediate use, Anara asks, "Can the things I piled there be brought to my chambers?"

"Of course."

Motioning one of the guards forward, he instructs him to have the items Anara indicated moved to her rooms. Nodding, the guard pulls out a Munn disk and speaks into it. Confident his orders are being followed, Thor offers his arm to Anara once again.

"If you're finished here, my lady, what say you to some dinner?"

Taking his arm, she looks up at him smiling. "That sounds wonderful."

They spend a quiet evening in the Mead Hall, eating, drinking and telling stories. Anara, content to let others talk, listens intently and studies her new-found friends. Notably missing is Loki. When she asks where he is, she's told that of late, he often avoids the evening meal, and it's nothing to be concerned about. As the companions get further into their cups, Anara excuses herself, citing her chart-strewn room and a night's lack of sleep. Thor offers to walk her to her chambers, but she politely declines, promising to call him if she gets lost.

Anara sighs as she enters her room. Wishing the charts had magically stacked themselves, she begins to gather them up.

Gabrielle peeks her head through the bath-chamber door. "My lady, do you wish for some assistance?"

"Yes, that would be welcome," Anara replies. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"You did not my lady. I was just reading."

"So, your rooms are on the other side of the bathing chamber?" Anara asks, curious as to the suite's arrangement.

"Yes, there is a door to my chamber on the other side of the bathing pool," she says. "I have my own bathing chamber, so you need not worry about intrusions," she adds.

Anara nods. Pointing to the charts on the wall, she says, "You can take those down, starting on the far right, stacking them as you go along. Oh, and you'll probably want to remove the cheese," she says, a little embarrassed.

Gabrielle looks at her with a quizzically-amused grin.

"It was Thor's idea." Anara laughs.

With Gabrielle's help, it doesn't take long to neatly stack the charts on the small table in the far corner of the room. Separating out the ones she hasn't gotten to, she places those on the floor nearby.

Suddenly tired from two days of non-stop activity, Anara dismisses Gabrielle for the evening and gets ready for bed.

Anara slips languidly into the heated pool, closing her eyes and letting her head rest against the side. The swish of a curtain tells her someone else has entered the caves. Loki's aura plays across her mind's eye. She feels the water ripple as he enters the pool.

Keeping her eyes closed, she studies his aura. Little bolts of red flash through the chaotic swirl of green and gold. Raising her guard, she opens her eyes to study him. Sitting across from her, he lounges against the side of the pool, a sneer on his lips as he plays with a lock of her hair.

"So, you like to have your hair pulled, do you?" he asks, suddenly grabbing a large section of it and pulling her towards him.

She fights, but he's deft, and grabs her arm, pulling her in closer. Grabbing her hair at the base of her skull, he pulls her head back and kisses her fiercely, grinding his lips into hers. Anara feels her shields snap, and the Dark Side slips past her defenses. Her eyes suddenly glow red.

Breaking away from the kiss, she hisses, "No one does that to me without my permission."

Extending her hand, she uses the Force to pin Loki against the side of the pool, with just enough force against his throat for him to know she means business. Straddling him, she can feel his manhood hard against his stomach.

"So, you want to play, do you?" she asks, desire rising in her eyes to match that in his.

She releases her hold on him, and he grabs her head again, kissing her hard, his teeth biting at her lip. Pushing up against him, she feels him react. She breaks from his kiss and bites his ear as she slides down over him. He shivers as she bites his neck. Pushing her away, he takes her breast in his hand, pinching her nipple hard. She arches her back in pleasure, pushing further down on him. Taking her breast in his mouth, he lets his tongue play across her nipple as she starts to ride him, digging her fingers into his shoulders. She leans down and bites his neck, sucking on the tender flesh just below his ear. He responds by biting her breast. The sudden jolt of pain brings her to climax, Loki close behind. As the waves of pleasure subside, so does the Dark Side, allowing sense to return. Still straddling Loki, she looks into his eyes, and he laughs.

"My, my, aren't you quite the little sex kitten," he purrs.

Anara screams and sits up in bed, dripping with sweat, Loki's laugh echoing through her mind.

"E chu ta!" she swears.

Gabrielle runs into the room, gathering a robe around her. "My lady! Are you alright?"

Anara, still shaken, replies, "Yes, it was just a nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you. You can go back to bed."

Gabrielle studies her in the moonlight, then looks around the room, searching for something.

"Are you sure. I thought I heard someone laughing."

So it wasn't just in her head. Putting aside the implications until she's alone, Anara lies, "I did not hear any laughter. It must have been the wind." Using just a little bit of the Force to compel her, she tells Gabrielle, "I'm fine. You can go back to bed now."

Complying, Gabrielle gives her one last look and retires to her own chambers.

Truly shaken now, Anara makes sure Gabrielle is gone before she turns on the bedside lamp. Pulling down the sheet, she looks, and finds a perfect set of teeth marks on her breast. Getting out of bed, she examines herself in the boudoir mirror. Her lip is swollen, and there are finger marks on her other breast. It wasn't a dream. Cursing Loki, she paces the room, mortified. Though she knows she likely never left her chambers, what happened in her "dream", really happened.

"Damn him!" she swears under her breath. He saved her life, but cleared her of her life- debt to him. Is this the kind of payment he expects instead? It just doesn't add up. The Loki that Thor talked about today was definitely not the same man she was just with.

She vows to be more careful around him. Taking a steadying breath, she settles her shields back into place and returns to the mirror. Using the Force, she heals her lip and removes the marks from her breasts, wiping away all evidence of her "nightmare".

The next morning, she passes Loki in the hall on her way to the training room. He smiles knowingly at her and pulls his high collar away from his neck as he passes her, showing her the bruise beneath his ear, and the bite marks on his neck.

"Kitten" he purrs at her by way of greeting, his laughter following him down the hall.

"Dear Yoda, it really did happen." she mutters to herself. Catching herself, she slams her Jedi mask into place, hiding her embarrassment.

Walking into the training room, she throws herself into the exercise routine the Master-at- Arms has developed for her, adding in bits and pieces of her own Jedi practice. The exercise helps clear her head and gives her focus. Avoiding the pools, she immerses herself in the rest of her day, letting Gabrielle ferry her from one appointment to the next.

That evening in the Mead Hall, Loki joins Thor, Anara and the Companions, surprising everyone. As he approaches the group gathered around one of the smaller fire pits, Anara sees that he's forgone the high-necked long coat she's used to seeing him in, wearing just a long open vest over a dark tunic. The bruises and bite marks on his neck are obvious.

Anara, now firmly grounded, can see the game he's playing and gives him a simple nod of greeting as he slides down on to the couch opposite her. It doesn't take long for talk to turn to Loki's bruises.

Fandral, ever the cad, elbows Loki, asking in a conspiratorial tone, "So, who's the lucky lady, you sly fox?"

Loki, feigning ignorance, answers with his own question. "Why whatever do you mean, Fandral?"

Volstagg joins in, "Isn't it obvious man? Ye look like you've been gnawed on by some feral beast!" he exclaims, pointing to Loki's neck.

"Oh…that." He smiles, briefly touching his neck. Looking pointedly at Anara, he replies, "She was no one of importance." Pausing for effect, he keeps his gaze locked on Anara and practically purrs, "Though she was quite the little hell cat."

Fandral, nearly frothing at the mouth, grabs Loki by the vest and shaking him says, "My god man, you must tell me who she is!"

Loki, laughing, pulls away from Fandral and, still looking pointedly at Anara, says nonchalantly, "As I said, she was no one."

Fandral finally notices the direction of Loki's stare, and an indecipherable look crosses his face as Anara relaxes into the couch, ready to play Loki's game.

"My lady, please tell me you did not fall prey to this scoundrel," he demands.

Breaking eye contact with Loki, she directs a sultry gaze at Fandral. "It's obvious Loki likes it rough – however, do you see any marks on me?" She turns her head, showing spotless skin. "Besides," she purrs, "we Jedi have rules about these things."

"Oh, do tell." Loki says, leaning towards her.

"We all have our own criteria, but there are a few commonalities," she says, meeting his gaze. She can feel a twinge of jealousy rising from Thor but keeps her attention on Loki. "First, no Jedi will bed someone who is not their equal in status and intelligence."

"Well that cuts you out of the pool." Volstagg teases Fandral.

Fandral quips back, "And you too, you beast." Volstagg frowns and hides his disappointment behind his drinking horn.

Anara continues, "Second, any potential mate must prove themselves by beating a Jedi in single combat." Loki raises an eyebrow. Fandral leans forward and says, "Loki did best you yesterday…."

Sif interjects, "Oh no, he didn't. He surrendered to us before he unceremoniously dumped us in a heap so that doesn't count." Winking at Anara, Sif cuddles close, joining in the game.

Putting her arm around Sif, she smiles a feral smile at Loki. "And lastly, we have a tendency to kill our mates after sex, so to avoid the bloodbath we tend to engage in casual encounters with members of the same sex."

Sensing Sif might be up for it, she takes a chance and kisses Sif full on the lips. She watches the shock of her action travel around the group. She catches Thor's eye and gives him a wink. He bursts out laughing, finally catching on. The others, realizing she's joking, join in the laughter. As the laughter dies down, she gets up and saunters around the fire pit to Fandral.

Bending down, she runs a finger along his jaw.

"I only joke about part of it," she purrs. "Any mate of mine does have to best me in combat first."

Walking away from the group, she puts a deliberate sway in her hips and leaves the hall, confident she's derailed Loki's attempt to slander her and get under Thor's skin.

That night, Loki tries to invade her dreams again, but he's met by a giant, red-eyed, snarling cat who lashes out at him with razor-tipped claws. Barely avoiding the beast, Loki retreats and does not try again.


	10. Chapter 10

The next several months pass, the days quickly falling into a regular routine. Mornings consist of an individual workout and sparing with Sif, or whomever is there at the time. Occasionally, Hogun would show up, and they would spar hand to hand, giving the others quite a show as they flipped around each other. Much to Thor's and Volstagg's disappointment, the two were forbidden to spar with Anara, Master Roygan stating that she was not quite strong enough yet to face them safely. The rest of her time she split among trying to fix the communication's array, appointments for fittings with the seamstress and armorer, history and protocol lessons with Thor or Frigga, and a thousand other little things. Many nights she could be found meditating in the garden beneath her balcony or talking with Heimdal at the edge of the Bifrost. She sleeps rarely, her long convalescence and Loki's tricks succeeding in driving all desire for sleep away.

More recently, much of her daily activities are focused around the upcoming ceremony at the Winter Solstice, where the Companions and others of the household and Home Guard will renew their vows of fealty to Odin. Anara is somewhat conflicted about swearing fealty to Odin. She knows she doesn't have much choice, and that troubles her more than anything else. She's spent many recent nights meditating on the subject, trying to determine if swearing fealty to Odin under her current circumstances would violate her vows as a Jedi to stay impartial and independent of any system's rule.

On a night but a week away from the Solstice, Thor finds her walking in the gardens alone, too restless to meditate. Sensing his presence, she stops by a small fish pond to wait for him.

"My Lady Anara," he says, taking her hand and kissing it. "Gabrielle said I might find you out here." He continues to hold her hand in his, and she lets him.

"My Lord," she says, giving him a small curtsey, teasing him for his formality towards her. "What has you up so late?"

"Is it not enough that I just wish to see you?"

She smiles at him.

"I would ask you the same question, but I hear you do not often sleep," he says, looking down at her, concerned.

"You first," she says. "For I sense your reasons may align with mine."

He cocks an eyebrow at her. Tucking her hand into the crook of his elbow, they walk slowly through the gardens.

"I wish to speak of the ceremony at the winter solstice." Hearing no objections from her, he continues. "I can tell you are hesitant about pledging your oath to my father, and I would know why. Are you not happy here?"

She doesn't need the Force to tell that he would be devastated if Odin asked her to leave. Swearing allegiance to Odin and vowing to protect Asgard and the Nine Realms is a condition of her continued residence here.

Finding a bench, Anara leads Thor to it and motions for him to sit with her. Turning to him, she takes his hands in hers.

"I am as happy as I can be so far from home," she tells him, using the Force to let him get a sense of her feelings for him. "I am just a little conflicted. You have to understand that as a Jedi, I am beholden to no one, my only oath being to the Order and to uphold the laws and peace of my galaxy. But I owe all of you so much, not only for saving my life, but also for giving me a place here." Pausing for a moment to calm her emotions, she continues, "It is difficult for me to admit that those vows I made in the Jedi Temple so long ago may now mean nothing and that that part of my life is over."

Thor looks into her eyes. "Do not despair. You are loved here, and your vows to my father and to Asgard will not be so different than those you made to your Jedi Order. We are the guardians of the Nine Realms, tasked with keeping the peace and protecting the realms, and there are others who join us in that task. Once the Bifrost is repaired, I will take you to meet them."

Anara turns from Thor, looking into the gardens around them, sensing something just on the edge of her awareness.

"What is it?" Thor asks.

"There's something out there, but it's not human nor Asgardian, and it's coming closer."

Thor stands up and Mjölnir flies into his hand. Anara joins him, igniting her lightsaber, its dark blue light illuminating the surrounding vegetation. A low growl comes from the bushes just in front of them, and Thor actually relaxes.

"Come out of there Fenrir."

At his command a wolf, almost as tall as Thor, walks out from the foliage. Anara keeps her lightsaber ready.

Thor laughs, "Be at ease. It is only Fenrir."

He reaches out to pet the beast, and it sits obediently in front of him. Anara shuts down her lightsaber but keeps her distance. Fenrir is too much like the rivenwolves on Astara Nine for her to let down her guard.

"Come, give him a pet." Thor says, offering his hand to Anara.

"Fenrir, this is Anara. She is a Companion of the Realm so no eating her, understand?"

He turns to Anara, a huge smile on his face, trying hard to contain his laughter. Anara gives the wolf a nod of greeting but doesn't get any closer. She can sense he's not entirely friendly towards her.

"Fenrir, what are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to be in the gardens."

Fenrir huffs at him, and Anara hears a voice in her mind.

"_My father sent me to watch the woman_."

Thor, interpreting intent different than just watching Anara, replies, "Well, you can go now. You can tell Loki she's with me."

Loki is this beast's father? Anara is confused. Fenrir huffs again.

"_That is why I was sent_."

Fenrir gives her a menacing look and disappears back into the vegetation. She can sense him move off, and then he's gone as if he were never there. She turns back to Thor, noting from his scowl that he finally realizes Fenrir's true purpose – to spy on them.

Breaking the silence, she says, "Loki's son? Do I even want to know how that's possible?"

Thor takes her hand in his, and they begin walking back towards the palace.

"It is a long story, and one better suited to Loki telling it in his own words around a fire with a good quantity of mead," he says. Looking down at her, he asks, "Now, have I eased your fears any about the oath ceremony?"

"Somewhat. You helped put it into perspective, and it truly is a small price to pay for all I have been given."

"Good, I am glad to hear it," he says, smiling at her.

They walk the rest of the way back to her chamber in companionable silence. Wishing her a good night, he raises her hand to his lips, his eyes lingering on hers, telling her more than he dares say out loud. Reaching up and kissing his cheek in response, she turns and enters her rooms.

Anara spends the rest of the night in quiet meditation, her mind finally at ease, content with her immediate future, and unwilling to follow the lines of fate any further into the future, for now.


	11. Chapter 11

The morning of the ceremony, Anara foregoes her usual workout in the training room and goes instead outside to the deserted parade grounds. The soldiers who normally practice there have been given the day off to prepare for the evening's festivities. Tossing her cloak to the side, she ignites her lightsaber, savoring the feel of it in her hands, its dark blue light a balm that soothes her soul.

Because they have not found a weapon that can match it, she has not been able to use it during weapons practice, and she misses it. Though the armorers are trying to replicate it, they have been unsuccessful so far. Both the circuitry and the crystal's structure appear to be outside their abilities to recreate. She herself could piece together a working handle from the remains of her ship, but without a crystal, it still wouldn't work. Putting those thoughts aside, Anara clears her mind and begins stepping through the forms of the ancient Jedi moving meditation.

The hum of the blade fills the air, and soon she has an audience. A few palace staff that come to investigate the strange noise are quickly joined by off-duty guards. As word spreads quickly through the palace, the entire royal family is soon watching, awestruck as she moves from one form to another. Slicing, spinning, flipping-it is a beautiful dance.

Though Anara knows she has an audience, she ignores them and immerses herself fully in the forms, letting all of her worry and stress melt away. Doing one final flip and a spinning flourish for her audience's benefit, she deactivates the blade, returning the lightsaber in one smooth move to her belt and bowing to complete her practice. Those assembled erupt into wild cheers. She is quickly surrounded by the crowd, all exclaiming their amazement and delight at what they have just witnessed. Through a break in the mass, she sees Odin, who gives her a smile and a nod, before being blocked from her sight once again. Anara is eventually rescued from all her admirers by Gabrielle who, pushing through the crowd, finally gets to her side.

"My lady, we must get you back to the palace, there is much to do!"

Thor, hearing this, bellows over the noise of the crowd.

"Enough! I know you all have work to do. It's time to get back to it."

Thus chastened, the crowd disburses and the field grows silent again.

"Thank you, your highness. If you'll excuse us, I really do have to get my lady back to the palace," Gabrielle says.

"Of course," Thor replies. Taking Anara's hand, he raises it to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"That truly was a sight to behold, my lady. I look forward to seeing you tonight." Addressing Gabrielle, he says, "I will escort Lady Anara to the Grand Hall tonight. See that she is ready on time."

Curtsying low, Gabrielle replies, "Of course your highness."

Giving Thor a slight bow, Anara follows Gabrielle down the hill and back to the palace.

Back at her chambers they are met by an army of women, all in a tizzy. Anara's workout went longer than she'd planned, and apparently they are already behind in preparations. Letting herself be led into the bathing room, she gives in to being pampered, listening to the chatter of the servants and remembering her early years in her parent's palace on Alderan II. As she steps out of the bath, she's met by several women with their arms full of towels. Realizing they're for drying her hair, she asks the women to stand back. Using the Force, she pushes the water from her hair, leaving it completely dry. Several of the women gasp in wonder.

Laughing, Anara says, "There, does that put us back on schedule?"

The woman in charge of her small army of attendants, a rather rotund woman named Helga, replies, "Almost, my lady, almost."

Clucking to herself, Helga starts issuing orders, and Anara is shuttled off into her chamber to be dressed and have her hair styled. Several hours later her hair is finally done. Pulled back from her face, her hair is set in nearly a hundred braids with silver beads threaded throughout. Looking in the mirror, she is reminded of the Alwari warrior women of Ansion with her braids and black-lined eyes. Considering the oath she is about to take, it seems fitting.

Her hair and makeup done, she's given her clothes for the evening. A close-fitting sleeveless silver tunic is belted over tight-fitting black leather pants with matching knee- high boots decorated with chased silver insets. A royal blue leather and metal breast and back plate are placed over her tunic. These too have chased silver insets which match the designs on her boots. She looks again in the mirror and does not recognize herself. The blue of her ensemble makes her eyes an almost electric blue and reflects off her hair in iridescent waves, the white streak standing out in stark contrast. Never in her many years of service to the Order has she looked so regal. Her army of attendants stare in silence. Levitating her lightsaber from its place on her nightstand, she snaps it into a special clip set low on the side of her breast plate. She turns to address everyone.

"Ladies, thank you. You have pampered me better than my own staff on Alderan, to the point that I do not even recognize myself. You should be proud of a job well done."

As one, they bow to her. Wishing her well, they file out of her room, only Gabrielle and Helga staying behind.

"Truly Helga, you and your staff have outdone yourself. Thank you."

Helga blushes. "It was an honor, my lady. I look forward to seeing all the jaws drop when you walk into the Great Hall."

Curtsying low, she leaves the room.

Gabrielle, smiling, says, "My lady, if Thor's jaw doesn't hit the floor when he sees you, we have failed in our mission."

Laughing, Anara replies, "If Thor's jaw drops, Fandral's head is likely to explode!"

They giggle like young maids at that and continue joking for several minutes, until a knock at the door interrupts them.

"Come," Anara says. Her back to the door, she doesn't see Thor enter, but she knows it's him.

"Are you ready, my lady?"

Turning to face him, she says, "What do you think?"

She is momentarily stunned by the sight of him. Resplendent in full armor, his blond hair flowing back from his face, he looks every inch the god the Midgardians believe him to be. Thor too is completely speechless, his mouth hanging open in astonishment. It takes him several moments to recover his wits, all the while, Anara can hear Gabrielle trying desperately not to laugh.

"In all my travels through the realms, I have never seen such a sight as that which is before me now."

Walking up to her, he takes her hands in his. In his eyes is a look that melts her heart as he says, "You are truly the most beautiful warrior I have ever laid eyes on." He raises her hand to his lips and after a gentle kiss, says, "Shall we?"

Tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, Anara walks with Thor towards the Great Hall.

"Are you nervous?" he asks.

"No." She replies, telling the truth. Her Jedi training allows her to call up her lines for the ceremony at will and having been a part of similar events, she knows what to expect. So there is no reason for her to be nervous. Thor glances at her, not sure she's being honest, but says nothing. As they walk through the halls, servants and palace staff peek out of doorways and alcoves to watch them pass, murmuring in their wake. As they approach the anteroom to the Great Hall, they can hear the voices of the other Companions over the noise of the assembled crowd. Household staff, high-ranking soldiers, the Home Guard, and others are renewing their oaths in a large group ceremony before the main spectacle of the Companions' oath-swearing. Smiling up at Thor, she slips her hand from his arm and assumes the mask and demeanor of a Jedi Master.

Thor lets her precede him into the anteroom. She knows it is to watch the reactions of his friends to her entrance. He is not disappointed. A serving girl sees her first and gasps before dropping to one knee and bowing her head. As one, the Companions turn and stare. They are a magnificent looking group. Each one is dressed in full ceremonial armor. Light glints off highly polished metal, and the smell of oiled leather permeates the room.

Loki is the first to gather his wits. In high spirits, for the spotlight will be on him when he presents Anara to Odin and all of Asgard tonight, he approaches her.

Bowing low, he says, "My lady, you are a wonder to behold. I am honored to be the one to present you tonight."

Anara can sense nothing but sincerity from him. Giving him a regal nod in return, she says, "And I am honored to be so presented."

He smiles at her, his grin lighting up his whole face. It transforms him, and she wishes she could see that look more often on him.

The silence broken, servants resume circulating with goblets of wine, while others continue to attend to the needs of those assembled. The rest of the Companions surround her, complementing her on her look and talking animatedly about the ceremony to come. Everyone will precede her, Thor being last to give his oaths, and then Loki will answer the call to bring her before Odin. Grabbing a goblet from a passing servant, Thor hands it to her.

"A toast!" he says, raising his goblet high. Everyone raises their glasses in response.

"To good friends and the most valiant warriors I have had the pleasure to fight with in all the Realms!"

Answering cheers from the Companions briefly down out the noise of the crowd in the Hall. Taking a small sip as everyone else drinks heartily, Anara notes that the wine has been watered down. Frigga's orders, she assumes, seeing how much everyone seems to be drinking. As if reading her mind, Thor throws his goblet into the fire pit and yells, "Another!"

Anara has to hold back her laughter. Though she's seen Thor and others do that before, it always startles her, and she finds the whole act slightly absurd. Loki catches her eye, smiling, and gives her a knowing look, apparently feeling the same about the whole thing.

From the shadows appear members of the Home Guard, each with a helm in hand. Handing them to their respective owners, with the exception of Anara who will be given hers by Odin, they melt back into the shadows. It is almost time.

The Chamberlain enters the room, slightly winded.

"Come! Come… it's time. Places!" he says, ushering all but Anara out of the room.

Thor and Loki each give her one last look before they exit the antechamber and begin the processional through the Great Hall.

The Chamberlain returns after getting everyone moving and says to her, "My lady, you look stunning! The crowd is going to love you! Now come, you can stand just here." He indicates an alcove just at the edge of the hall, out of sight of the crowd, but allowing her to see the hall.

"Stay here until Loki announces you. Guards will fall in behind you when you pass the first columns, so don't be alarmed."

She nods, having rehearsed this already.

Odin silences the crowd by rapping his staff against the stone floor.

"Bring forth the Defenders of Asgard and the Nine Realms."

As Thor, Loki and the Companions come into view of the crowd, it erupts in deafening, thunderous cheers. Everyone, except Hogun, waves and smiles at those assembled as they walk past.

The crowd goes silent as the Companions reach the base of Odin's throne. Anara watches from her alcove as each bows before Odin and renews their oaths to him as his vassals and defenders of the realms. Thor is last to swear, his vows being lengthier than the others as his status as heir to the throne dictates. Loki looks up and catches her eye.

In her mind she hears, "_Be ready, it is almost time_."

Thor, his vows made, rises and moves to stand next to his mother and brother at the foot of Odin's throne. Odin stands, an imposing figure in his golden armor. Rapping his staff against the floor once more, he says, "Loki Odinson, come forth."

Loki leaves his position and kneels before Odin.

"My son, in a feat of heroism, you rescued a young woman, a princess and warrior from another world. Only by your swift actions does she live. I wish you to call her forth."

Loki stands and turns to face the opposite end of the hall.

"Princess Anara Solo, Jedi Master, I summon you to stand before Odin, King of Asgard."

Loki's voice easily carries the length of the hall. Anara steps out from her alcove and begins walking down the long aisle to Odin's throne. Head held high, she looks straight ahead, eyes locked with Loki, her entrance a stark contrast to the Companions' more casual parade. Murmurs follow her up the aisle. Words such as "stunning" and "beautiful" catch her ear. Ignoring it all, she stops before the steps leading to Odin's throne. The crowd goes absolutely silent.

Loki bows to her and turns to face his father.

"Odin AllFather, may I present Princess Anara Solo, Jedi Master, and defender of the peace in her own realm."

Bowing once again to his father, he returns to his position next to his mother and brother on the dais. As Odin begins to walk down the steps to her, she takes a knee, bowing her head. She can hear Frigga's dainty steps as she follows Odin and stops near her.

"Princess Anara Solo, daughter of Mara, Queen of Alderan II."

Anara raises her head to look at Odin.

"Through no fault of your own, you have been stranded here on Asgard. Gravely wounded, my son, Loki rescued you. You were given the Elixir of the Golden Apples and thus our healers brought you back from the brink of death and healed your wounds."

The crowd gasps, understanding the enormity of the gift given to her.

"You have passed the tests I've set you, proved your worthiness to stand as a member of the Companions. Will you join their ranks?"

Bowing her head again, Anara says clearly, "If they will have me."

Turning to the Companions, Odin asks, "Will you have this woman as a member of your esteemed ranks?"

As one they reply, "Aye!"

Odin turns back to her. "Then take these oaths. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" he asks.

Raising her head, she says, "I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to uphold the laws of Asgard and those of the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Then rise, Princess Anara of Alderan, and receive the symbols of your new station."

Frigga, smiling, hands Odin a pair of blue and silver bracers, twins in pattern to her breast plate. Snapping them on her wrists, he then takes a cape from Frigga's arms and swirling it around Anara, snaps it into place on her shoulders. Next, he places her helm on her head. It is much simpler than Thor's or Loki's. A peaked forehead guard curves into the polished silver waves of the cheek plates which sweep back, extending just past the back of her head. Scroll work decorates the edges.

"A Companion must always be ready to defend the realms and the innocents who inhabit them. Wear this armor with honor and integrity."

Odin takes her wrists and presses a concealed switch in the bracers, activating her armor. Silver scales flow up her arms, linking with her breast plate, and a studded split skirt unfurls over her pants. Oohs and ahs can be heard in the crowd. Odin backs up, and Anara, taking that as her cue, uses the Force to bring her lightsaber to her hand. Igniting the blade, she salutes Odin and turns to the crowd. Loki steps forward again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Lady Anara, Royal Companion and Defender of the Nine Realms!"

She flourishes her lightsaber to the delight of the crowd. Shutting down the blade and returning the lightsaber to its clip, she turns once more to face Odin, who has returned to his throne.

"People of Asgard, you have renewed your oaths as vassals, knights, soldiers, and servants. I thank you one and all for your service. Now, go and celebrate this longest night!"

Rapping his staff a final time against the stones, he concludes the ceremony.

Anara is quickly surrounded by her fellow Companions. Sif is the first to welcome her, giving her a bear hug, the first of many she would receive that day.

"Long have I wished for a sister-at-arms. Welcome!"

Fandral, being his gallant self, bows to her and kisses her hand. "A more beautiful addition to our ranks we could not ask for."

Volstagg surprises her by grabbing her shoulders and kissing her on each cheek. "Welcome, my lady, welcome!"

Hogun makes his way to her as well. Bowing low, he says, "It is an honor to have you in our ranks. You are a formidable warrior, and now you look it."

Anara is pretty sure those are the most words she's ever heard Hogun say - ever.

She senses Loki at her back a moment before he puts his hands on her shoulders, preventing her from turning to face him. Leaning down and whispering in her ear, he says, "Let us start over. No hard feelings, kitten?"

Smiling, she tells him mind to mind, "_I'm willing to start over- wipe the slate clean, if you are._"

"_Done._"

Coming around to face her, he bows to her and says for everyone to hear, "It was an honor to present you tonight. I echo Fandral in saying that we could not have asked for a more lovely addition to our ranks."

Thor, not to be outdone, picks her up in a huge bear hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Welcome to the Companions, Sword Sister. Maybe now Roygan will let Volstagg and me spar with you, " he tells her, still holding her aloft.

Laughing, she teases, "Yes, well, we all know why you both want that don't we?"

Thor feigns innocence and she hears Volstagg sputter while the others laugh.

"Now put me down you big brute! I can't breathe!" she says, squirming in his arms.

Thor laughs and puts her down, bowing to her in apology.

The next hour passes in a blur of faces as nobles, politicians, military leaders and others are introduced to her. She catalogs them all, making notes of those who tweak her senses one way or another. Finally, the steady stream of well wishers comes to an end, and the Chamberlain calls them to the Feasting Hall.

Volstagg exclaims, "It's about time, I'm starving!", and heads off to the feast.

A little weary of all the male attention, Anara offers her arm to Sif, who takes it with a mischievous smile. Thor and Loki, both surprised by this move, share a look, shrug, and then laughing, link arms themselves and follow the two ladies.

The Feasting Hall, reserved for Odin and only the most honored guests, is situated in the top of one of the palace towers. Open on one side, it affords a spectacular view of the city below. Two huge wood-plank banquet tables fill the room, easily seating 40 guests apiece. Both are laden with platters filled with delicacies from all over the Nine Realms. Volstagg, barely able to contain his delight, bows to Odin at the head of the nearest table and quickly finds a seat, eying the feast hungrily. The others follow suit. Sif and Anara earn a quizzical look from Odin and Frigga upon their entrance arm-in-arm. Frigga motions for Anara to take the seat next to her, and Sif moves off to a place further down the table. Thor and Loki sit opposite Anara and their mother, with Thor sitting at Odin's right hand. After everyone gets settled, a hush falls over the room, and everyone looks to Odin. He stands, goblet in hand.

"A toast," he begins. "To old friendships renewed, and new ones created."

Everyone stands, and raising their own goblets, shouts, "Skål!"

After taking a long drink, everyone takes their seats again and begins passing platters around. The evening passes in friendly companionship and the wine and mead flow freely. Anara, deciding to let go just a little, allows herself to maintain a good buzz without getting too drunk. As the longest night wears on and guests start to drift away, the Companions bid Odin and Frigga goodnight and make their way to the less formal Mead Hall. Thor, deep in his cups, drapes himself over his brother for support, and Fandral leans on Sif, shamelessly flirting with her the entire way there. Once in the Mead Hall, Sif ducks from under Fandral and pushes him down onto a couch, as Loki does the same with Thor. Sif and Anara take a couch together, denying any of the men a chance to sit with them. They hold fast in the face of idle threats to forcibly move one or the other, and eventually, the men give up, grumbling about "damned warrior women anyway."

They pass the remainder of the evening heaping praise upon one another, drinking and trading stories of battles and heroic deeds. When Anara decides to tell a story of her own about a battle on a small moon in which they were outnumbered 100 to one by New Imperial forces and barely made it off-world alive, the Companions listen with rapt attention, for she has been less than forthcoming about her own adventures. Servants keep the mead flowing, and as dawn approaches, one after the other passes out where they sit.


	12. Chapter 12

Anara wakes, the morning sun beating its way through her eyelids, her head pounding. Shading her eyes, she looks around, unsure of where she is. Realizing they all passed out in the Mead Hall, Anara remembers why she usually uses Jedi tricks to stay sober at events like last night's. The next morning is never pleasant. Anara wakes, the morning sun beating its way through her eyelids, her head pounding. Shading her eyes, she looks around, unsure of where she is. Realizing they all passed out in the Mead Hall, Anara remembers why she usually uses Jedi tricks to stay sober at events like last night's. The next morning is never pleasant.

On the couch opposite her, Fandral is spooned with a serving girl, and Volstagg is curled around a plate of some kind of meat. Sif shifts against her and groans, hiding her own eyes. Thor lies half off another couch, snoring loudly. Not seeing Loki, she wonders where he has wandered off to, until she realizes that her fingers are twined in someone's hair. Looking over the edge of her couch, she sees Loki curled up on the floor. A foggy memory surfaces of him coming to sit at their feet and she and Sif plaiting his hair into messy braids. Putting her head back down, she closes her eyes again, and drifts back off to sleep with Sif at her back.

Later that day, she wakes to find herself back in her room. She has no memory of how she got there. Gabrielle, looking a little rough herself, tells her that a very hung-over Thor carried her there and staggered off to his own bed.

After a long bath and some very strong tea, Anara makes her way to the indoor training area in a desperate effort to shake the effects of the previous night's celebration. The halls are eerily quiet, and the few people she does see look about as bad as she feels. She finds the training room deserted so she decides to work through some forms with her lightsaber. Though not a flawless practice, she does feel somewhat better when she finishes. She decides to head back to the Mead Hall, to see if anyone else is up and sober yet.

Walking into the hall, she finds Loki at a table by himself, his head bowed over a steaming mug, his hair, free of the braids she and Sif subjected him to the night before, falling forward to cover his face. She smiles and shakes her head at the memory. They all had had WAY too much to drink by that point, and she remembers them all giggling like children at every little thing.

Catching a serving girl on her way to the table, she asks for a glass of water. Sitting down across from Loki, she tries not to laugh at the look on his face when he gazes up at her. Still clearly hung-over, he looks like he's spent a week without sleep, his eyes red and his cheeks sallow. He groans at her, clearly not amused by her smile.

"My dear Loki, you look like you've been fed to a Bantha and spit out. And here I thought you to be the least drunk of us all last night."

From behind her she hears Thor say, "Mead and my brother don't exactly have the best morning-after relationship."

Laughing, a mug of something hot in his hand, Thor sits down next to her, earning a dirty look from Loki when he jostles the table.

"I, however, don't have that problem."

Anara must admit he's right. Looking only slightly tired, there is no other evidence of the fact that he'd had at least twice the amount of most of the rest of them combined. Volstagg was the only other one who'd matched him cup-for-cup.

"How are the others fairing?" she asks Thor.

Loki interjects, "Can you two tone it down? My head is killing me, and you two are screeching like Father's ravens." He groans.

Thor laughs, ignoring his brother's request. "I have not seen the others, but I would guess they are all still abed."

Looking intently at her, he says, "To be honest, I am surprised to see you here and so bright eyed. Since you've been here, I've never seen you drink more than a single goblet of wine in an evening."

"I have the ability to forgo the effects of alcohol when I wish it. But even I have my limits," she admits.

Loki groans again and puts his head down on the table.

"Brother, perhaps you should go back to bed." Standing, Thor continues, "Come. Anara and I will walk you back and tuck you in."

Thor takes Loki's glare as acquiescence and walks around the table to help him up. Grudgingly, Loki stands and lets Thor and Anara take him back to his rooms. As they help him back into bed, Anara uses the Force to calm Loki's headache, and he's asleep before his head hits the pillow.

They leave his room as quietly as they can and walk in companionable silence out to the gardens. Reaching a relatively secluded spot, Thor stops and takes Anara's hand in his.

"My lady, may I ask you a question?" he says, his gaze suddenly intent.

Unsure of where this is leading, but sensing some trepidation from Thor, Anara replies, "Of course."

"What are your intentions towards my brother?"

Anara is taken aback by the question, not quite sure what Thor means.

"I'm sorry, Thor, I don't think I know what you mean."

"Since you awoke from your coma, I have seen and heard things pass between you two that make me wonder how you may feel about him. I would know the truth."

"Oh," she says, understanding now where this is headed. Meeting his gaze, she tells him, "I am fond of Loki, Thor."

Seeing his eyes fall from hers, she lifts his chin with a finger to meet his eyes again and quickly continues, "I owe him my life, and because of what he did to bring me back to consciousness, we have an odd sort of bond, but I look on him as I would a brother, nothing more."

Seeing a brightness return to his eyes, she says, "Besides, he's a little too… chaotic…in nature for my tastes."

Thor chuckles. Taking her hands in his, he says, "Then I would ask your permission to court you, my lady."

Anara, unsure what Asgardian courtship rituals entail, understands what Thor is asking, and takes a moment to think. As a Jedi, permanent bonds are frowned upon, attachment often leading down dangerous paths to the Dark Side. However, her own family has never adhered to that particular tenet, and having crossed to the Dark Side and back, she is not afraid of something like this leading her back down that path either.

Listening to the Force, she hears nothing. No warning bells, no feelings that she should be cautious. Just butterflies in her stomach every time she catches Thor gazing at her and a skip in her heartbeat when he takes her hand.

"Yes, I would like that very much," she tells him. "Though I do hope Asgardian courtship rituals don't include any drinking contests," she teases.

Thor laughs. "No, not typically."

Looking up at the sky as if he's listening to something, Thor returns his gaze to Anara.

"Forgive me, my Lady, but I must go. I will see you tomorrow morning in the training room? Roygan will finally allow you to train with all of us."

She nods, and he reaches down, kissing her softly.

"Until tomorrow then," he says and walks away.

Anara sits down on a nearby bench, letting her heartbeat settle down, hoping she's not fooling herself into walking down the wrong path. Settling into a light meditation, she attempts to look into the future. Images flash across her mind, too fast to make much sense out of. Babies crying, a ceremony of some sort, flashes of energy weapons in a battle, a red humanoid battle mech fighting next to a green giant, Loki's face in a mask of anguish, her sister, dressed in blood red leather, Force-choking an unseen victim.

Anara snaps out of her meditation, the pain in her heart intensifying and then dying back down to its now normal, tolerable level. She hasn't been able to completely rid herself of the pain, but until now, it's been under control. She wonders what the vision of her sister means. When she last saw her, she was imprisoned and under heavy guard in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Unable to make any sense of what she has seen, she decides to return to her chambers and ask Gabrielle about what Asgardian courtship entails.


	13. Chapter 13

With the winter solstice ceremony over, Anara's days quickly fall into a routine. In the days following her oath-taking, she splits her time between morning workouts with Sif, battle practice with all of the Companions and working on ways to incorporate her skill set into their strategies, and sorting through what's left of her ship on the upper practice field.

Having summoned Anara the evening after the ceremony, Odin has tasked her with determining what may still be useful to her, and what his people can melt down for other uses. It is a difficult task for her, both physically and emotionally – dismantling not only her ship, but also one of her only connections to her former life. Thor and Loki often come by to help, most of the time actually being useful, though occasionally just getting in the way.

One afternoon is particularly hard on her. Loki has found one of C-3PO's fingers underneath a section of flooring Thor had just ripped up. His question got to her in a way she didn't expect.

"Father says you have not started repairs on the metal man – C-3PO-you call him? I would have thought you would have wanted to have something like that from your world functioning again," he comments, handing her the golden finger.

Looking at the piece of her family's oldest companion-battered, dusty, wires hanging out of the severed end-she finds herself overcome with homesickness. She walks out of the ship and sits heavily on the grass in the shade of its one intact wing. Thor and Loki follow her out, both now concerned with her turn of mood.

"Forgive me Anara, if I have said something to upset you, "Loki says, sitting down next to her.

Thor follows suit on her other side, his hand finding hers in the grass, out of Loki's sight.

"There is nothing to forgive, Loki," she says, still staring at the finger. "I don't know why I haven't started putting 3PO back together."

Rolling the digit though her fingers she sees an old scorch mark near the severed end, and her mind takes to her back to another time when she had to repair her old friend.

It was the Battle of Cendarian V, a particularly nasty, but short confrontation between New Republic and New Empire forces. Anara had been on the planet trying to broker a trade agreement with the native peoples to secure supplies of Trinium, a very rare and valuable metal used in armor and new weaponry. Her party, which included C-3PO as her translator, had been attacked by Imperial forces after the conclusion of negotiations. Pinned down against a building, 3PO was too slow to get to cover and was hit in the arm, pieces of it flying in several directions. Unfortunately, 3PO wasn't the only casualty that day. She lost several members of her squad before they were able to rout the Imperial troupers.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the memory, she returns to the present, finding both Thor and Loki looking at her with concern.

"I'm sorry," she says, as she sets the finger on the grass in front of her and then wipes away a tear. "I guess I'm just not ready to face all of his questions when I turn him on. It's hard enough dealing with my own about all this," she says, waving her free hand to indicate the ship.

Trying to lighten her own mood, she says, "Besides, even after a couple hundred years, he still whines about everything. It's quite annoying."

The comment's meaning lost on her two companions, she sighs and gets up, heading back to finish dismantling a spare console.

When they finish for the day, she declines an escort to dinner, choosing instead to head back to her room. She just doesn't feel like socializing tonight. Though she takes more components back to her room with the intention of working on the communication array, she can't concentrate. Thoughts of home come unbidden to her mind. Frustrated, Anara decides to go for a walk outside the palace grounds. Heading out into the forest that borders the practice fields, she eventually comes across the crash site. She's never been there before, having no real reason to see it. In the dark, the clearing doesn't look like much. She can see gouges in the earth where her ship hit, and small hills created by the impact rise at the far end.

Without warning, the energy of the place hits her and she's caught up in a replay of the crash. Watching the cruiser come in and summersault into the ground, she wonders how she survived.

Seeing Loki smash in the windscreen and then carry her limp, bloody body from the ship is more than she can bear. Collapsing to her knees in tears, she sobs, finally giving in to all the feelings she's kept locked away.

Loki watches her from a perch in the trees, feeling helpless. For a while, she simply cries, then suddenly, she stands up and screams like a Valkyrie. It's such a primal scream, it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and roosting birds take flight. An idea comes to him, and sending a silent call to Thor, he drops down from his perch and transforms into a giant wolf.

Approaching her on silent feet, he's wary, unsure of how she'll react. So absorbed in her own pain, she does not see him and drops to her knees again, wracking sobs tearing from her throat. Keeping his head down but tail up, he gets close to her, but stops just outside of the range of her lightsaber. Sitting back on his haunches, he whines to get her attention.

Blinded by tears and old memories, Anara does not see the giant wolf approach and does not hear his whine. Taking a chance, the wolf gets closer and sticks its muzzle under her arm. Anara, feeling warm fur under her fingers, instinctively grabs hold and wraps her arms around the wolf's neck and buries her face in its fur, still sobbing.

Thor, having heard Anara's scream and Loki's call, fears the worst and flies to the clearing with Mjölnir. The scene he finds is not what he had expected. Her arms around a giant wolf, Anara lies in the middle of the clearing, sobbing uncontrollably. Seeing black fur and not grey, Thor realizes the wolf is really Loki. Approaching quietly, Thor kneels beside the two of them. Loki shakes his wolf head at Thor, communicating silently that he doesn't know what is going on.

Thor brushes hair back from Anara's forehead, calling her name. Anara, lost in a swirling mix of memories, doesn't hear him. Loki tries licking her face, and though she recoils, she does not snap out of whatever spell she's under. After several attempts to get her to respond to them, Thor gathers her in his arms.

"Brother, meet me in her chambers."

Spinning up Mjölnir, Thor takes off with her cradled in one arm. Loki resumes his normal form, looks around the clearing and disappears.

Thor lands on Anara's balcony and is met by a frantic Gabrielle. Loki stands behind her, looking just as worried.

"My lord, is she ok?" she asks. Pulling out her communication disk, she says, "Should I call for a healer? Was she attacked by a Valkyrie?"

Thor, striding past her, sits down on the bed, keeping a sobbing Anara cradled in his arms.

"She appears to be under some kind of spell."

Loki approaches Thor and places his hand on Anara's forehead, closing his eyes. After a moment he meets Thor's eyes and shakes his head.

Addressing Gabrielle, Loki says, "Summon the AllFather and then leave us. There is nothing you can do."

Gabrielle leaves the room, speaking into her communication disk.

Thor turns his anguished eyes to Loki.

"Brother, what happened up there?"

Loki shrugs, a helpless look on his face.

"I do not know. When I found her, she was standing in the clearing looking around, then she suddenly dropped to her knees and screamed. I called for you and took the guise of a wolf to try to comfort her. I felt some kind of magic or energy pulse before she screamed, but I do not know the source. There was no one else up there."

Both men turn to the door as they hear heavy boots on the stones outside. The door is opened by one of Odin's personal guards, and he strides in past him, making directly for Anara.

"Father..." Is all Thor gets out before he's cut off by Odin.

"I saw what happened. It is no spell. She was simply overwhelmed by the energy left over from the crash."

Turning to Loki he says, "It cracked some of her mental shields, and that is why you cannot reach her right now."

Turning back to Thor, he says, "Lay her down on the bed, and let me see what I can do."

Thor reluctantly lays her down and gives his father room to work. Odin places his hand on her forehead, closing his eye. After a moment, Anara's sobs begin to subside. Odin steps back from her.

"I have repaired the damage to her shields, but she will sleep for the rest of the night. " Looking at each son in turn, he says, "It might do her good to wake up to some friendly faces."

Both men nod, and Odin turns on his heel and leaves. Catching Gabrielle peeking around the door, Thor motions for her to come in.

"Anara will be fine, worry not. Loki and I will stay with her tonight. We will call if we need anything."

Hearing the dismissal in his voice, Gabrielle bows and returns to her quarters.

Loki looks at Anara lying on the bed, quiet now, and then looks to his brother.

"So… you want the bed?"

Thor appraises Anara's chambers, then looks at Loki. "I think we'll all fit…if you turn back into a wolf."

Loki smiles and transforms back into his man-sized wolf form.

Thor laughs, "You couldn't have gone a little smaller, brother?"

Loki huffs at him and stares, daring him to say something else.

"Oh, alright, it'll be cozy, but maybe that's what she needs right now."

Taking off his boots and breast plate, Thor sets them by the bed and lies down next to Anara, gathering her into his arms. Loki grabs a blanket off the foot of the bed with his teeth and jumps up on Anara's other side. Taking the blanket from Loki's mouth, Thor covers them up, and they settle in for the night.

Anara wakes up bleary eyed and confused. She doesn't remember much after walking to the clearing. Just flashes of old memories, a sense of something really furry and the feeling of flying. Wedged between two large masses, she can't move. Blinking to clear her vision, she can see the top of her wardrobe over a head of dark hair.

Loki? What is he doing here? She thinks to herself, getting more confused by the minute. Looking back over her shoulder, she sees Thor, awake and smiling at her. His arm tightens around her in a silent greeting. Her movement causes Loki to wake, and the men wiggle a bit to give her room to move. Sitting up against the pillows, she looks at them both staring up at her from prone positions.

"Not that this isn't a pleasant surprise, but what exactly happened last night?" she asks.

"You don't remember anything?" Loki purrs, a sly grin on his face.

Thor gives him a shove. "Brother, do not tease."

Turning to Anara, he says, "Loki found you in the clearing where your ship crashed. You were crying, and we could not get through to you. Father said he had to repair your mental shields. Do you remember none of it?"

Anara thinks back. She remembers walking up to the clearing as if drawn by something and then the feeling of being hit by a wall of energy, but after that, nothing. It's as if her memory has been wiped clean. She takes stock of her shields and can sense Odin's work.

Shaking her head, she says, "No, I remember being drawn to the field, as if there was something calling to me, or something I needed to find out. There was some kind of energy blast, or maybe just the echo of one, and then nothing. I have no memory from then until just now."

Looking at Loki she asks, "Was Fenrir in the clearing? I remember fur, but can't bring an image to mind."

Smiling, Loki says, "No, that was me. You were in such a state, I wasn't sure you'd want a person around, so I transformed into a wolf. I stayed that way most of the night to keep you warm."

Smiling, she reaches down and takes the hand of each. "It seems that I am destined to ever be the damsel in distress. Thank you both for taking care of me last night."

Thinking more on what Thor said, she asks, "Thor, did the AllFather know what happened, other than what happened in my mind?"

Thor, rubbing his thumb over her hand in little circles, says, "He said you were overwhelmed by the leftover energy from the crash. If he knew more, he didn't say."

Anara bites her lower lip in thought. Nebulous thoughts skitter in and out of her conscious mind, but none are cohesive enough to make sense of yet.

"Do you think I could get an audience with your father? I'd like to find out what more he knows," she asks.

Thor replies, "Of course. I will see to it."

Loki, rolling over and lightly jumping off the bed says, "I'm starving. Who wants breakfast?"

Clapping his hands, he calls for Gabrielle. Shirtless and wearing tight leather pants, he cuts a fine figure. Thor, not to be outdone, kisses her hand and leaps off the bed, stretching and showing off his own muscled physique. Laughing, Anara throws pillows at both of them. All tension from the night before gone, they start their day in good humor.

Later that day, Anara gets her audience with Odin. Odin's office, for lack of a better description, is a simple room. A large fireplace takes up one corner, faced in a silvery marble. An elaborately carved wooden desk backs to a floor-to-ceiling window overlooking a private garden. The honey-colored wood, though looking new, gives off an ancient aura. She guesses it is easily several thousand years old. A similarly aged carved chair sits behind it. Several large over-stuffed chairs, grouped around the fireplace, round out the furniture. The stone walls display some of Odin's trophies. Glass eyes of beasts she's not familiar with, glare down at her.

A guard at the door announces her, and Odin comes from behind the desk to greet her.

"My lady Anara, welcome."

Bowing to him, Anara replies, "Thank you for seeing me so quickly, your highness."

"Please, sit," he says, indicating the chairs by the fire.

"Your highness," Anara begins.

"Please, call me Odin, or AllFather, "your highness" is much too formal for this."

"As you wish," she says. "AllFather, it seems I owe you and your sons once again for rescuing me."

He waves his hand, dismissing it as nothing. She continues.

"I was hoping you could tell me more about what happened to me last night. I know that I was not in the best frame of mind when I found myself at the crash site but to have my defenses so completely blown away concerns me."

Odin studies her, considering for a moment. "I believe this Force you talk about, from what I've learned from you, is similar or maybe the same thing as what we call magic," he begins.

"There are some in Asgard who can manipulate energy and dark matter in ways most cannot. To the humans on Midgard, that made us gods. Asgard as a world holds more energy and dark matter than all of the other realms, and in fact, attracts that same energy to it. Your crash brought in energy and dark matter from an entirely different realm and that impacted the energy of Asgard and left an imprint on it. I believe that's what drew you up there in your less than ideal state." He pauses for a moment to let his words sink in. "When you entered that clearing, the energy from your realm recognized a similar energetic state and tried to join with it. That is what overwhelmed your defenses and damaged your shields. I do not believe there was anything you could have done to prevent it."

Anara considers what Odin has said. Though she does not quite understand how Asgard's _magic_ works, the explanation is plausible.

"So what can I do to defend myself against something like that happening again?"

"You need to learn to live with your demons so that you no longer need your walls."

Anara looks at him with surprise. "But how am I to do that?" she asks. "It took my sister and me a long time to build those walls and regain our sanity. Z went crazy when her shields cracked. Letting them down on purpose is like landing in a nest of gondarks thinking they won't tear your ship apart."

Odin gives her a fatherly look, reminding her of her first master when he was about to tell her something she should have figured out for herself.

"I said you must learn to live with your demons, not let them all out at once and hope they don't eat you alive," he says, a smile on his face. "You have the strength and the knowledge to break things down slowly. Take one brick down at a time. Study it, learn from it, and then set it aside and work on the next brick. It won't be easy, but it is the only way to protect yourself."

Anara nods, understanding, but not looking forward to the task. Keeping the Dark Side at bay will be a difficult task. Living with it without letting it consume her could be impossible. Her family was full of examples of failed attempts at doing that exact thing. However, she cannot expect that Odin and his family will always be there to save her if she does nothing. Standing, she bows to Odin - a deep bow of student to master.

"Thank you, AllFather, for talking to me today. I will do as you ask."

Receiving a nod in return, she lets herself out of the office.


	14. Chapter 14

Anara heads to her favorite meditation spot: the small secluded bench in the garden beneath her balcony. The late afternoon sun has warmed the stones chasing off the slight chill in the air. Anara hasn't noticed much of a change of seasons in Asgard, though the days and nights seem cooler than when she first woke up here. Sitting down on the stones, she prepares to meditate, but is interrupted by a flash of green aura across her mind's eye. Sensing Loki nearby, she opens her eyes and waits for him. When he doesn't appear after a few moments, she calls out to him.

"Loki, I know you're out there, you might as well come and talk to me."

He walks around the corner. "How did you know I was there?" he asks. "I made no sound."

"Oh, so you were spying on me then?" she asks, not answering his question.

"No, not really. Just making sure you were ok. I didn't want to disturb your meditation." Looking a little guilty, he bows and says, "I will leave you and let you meditate in peace. Will you be on the practice field tomorrow? Roygan wants to test out a new staff against your lightsaber."

Nodding to him, Anara says, "Thank you for checking on me. And yes, I will be at weapons practice tomorrow."

Loki dips his head and disappears.

I wonder how he does that? She thinks to herself, shaking her head. Taking deep breaths, Anara sinks into a meditative state, letting the Force guide her to the right way to start taking down the walls she built so many years ago, without crossing over to the Dark Side.

The next morning finds her still in her meditation spot. Sensing Gabrielle coming towards her, she begins to come out of her meditation, carefully cataloging her insights before she's interrupted. Gabrielle stops at the edge of the circle of stone but does not say anything. She knows from experience that Anara is aware that she's there. After a few moments, Anara opens her eyes.

"My lady," Gabrielle begins, "I have breakfast and a change of clothes ready upstairs. Weapons practice is in an hour."

Standing, Anara stretches and says, "Thank you."

They walk upstairs in companionable silence. When they reach her chambers, Anara finds fresh workout clothes; fitted pants, a tight-fitting top that leaves her midriff exposed and a traditional Jedi wrap tunic laid out on her untouched bed. Her workout outfits have become quite popular with some of the other female soldiers for their functionality, and the men seem to appreciate them as well. Anara smiles to herself, remembering the stir she caused the first time she removed her over-tunic and sparred in just her tight-fitting top and pants.

"I am glad to see you happy again, my lady," Gabrielle tells her as she pours a glass of juice for her. Anara sits down at her little table and prepares to eat.

"Me too, Gabrielle. I am sorry if I worried you the other day."

"It is my job to worry, my lady. Do not fret about it. Besides, you were in _very_ good hands." They both giggle.

"I trust the AllFather was able to answer some of your questions?" Gabrielle continues as she begins to undo Anara's braid.

"Yes, for the most part. He set me a task that will be very difficult, but in the end will hopefully mean spells like the one other day will not happen again."

Gabrielle nods but stays silent, allowing Anara to eat while she combs out Anara's long hair and plaits it into the single braid Anara favors.

After Anara finishes her light meal, she changes and discusses the day's schedule with Gabrielle. Finding herself free after weapons practice, she decides to spend the rest of the day working on constructing a second holographic communicator. When she showed the device to Thor one day, he was intrigued and asked if it could be used for realm-to-realm communication. When she said yes, he was thrilled and asked her if she could build a second one, telling her that they had been trying to figure out how to more effectively communicate with people who belonged to a group called SHIELD on Midgard. Heimdal, watcher and guardian of the Bifrost, of course could tell Asgard what was happening on Midgard, but they could not communicate anything back to those he watched. Though he has tried to contact humans, his telepathic abilities only seem to work with the royal family and the Companions.

Anara instructs Gabrielle to keep her schedule open, letting her know she will spend the rest of the day in her workshop in the laboratories on the underside of the city. She ponders the strange mix of science and magicthe Asgardians use as she walks to the workout room. In theory, it is not much different from how her own world uses energy and matter to create technology, but their concepts and designs and use of dark energy for a power source is unique and immensely powerful. She makes a note to talk to one of the scientists today about creating a signal amplifier and power source for the holo-communicators. Without a system of relays like in her own galaxy, she's worried that the two devices on their own won't have the strength to reach between the two worlds.

Reaching the workout room, Anara puts those ideas to the back of her mind, preparing herself for more physical pursuits. Entering the room, she finds Loki and Roygan talking together near the weapons rack. Loki is dressed in full armor and holds a staff similar to the one she's seen him use before, but of a more silvery color and lacking the energy spear at the top. She joins the men and is greeted warmly.

"My lady! I am glad to see you well," Roygan tells her, clasping her forearm in a typical warrior greeting.

"And you, Master Roygan."

Loki gives her a regal nod and says, "Good morning, my lady. I trust you are well?"

Returning the nod, she replies, "Yes, thank you."

Looking at Loki's staff and turning to Roygan, she says, "Is this the new staff you've developed?"

Loki hands it to her to inspect as Roygan responds.

"Yes. We were able to make an alloy of our metal and the saber-resistant metal from your ship. If it passes our tests today, the armorer will then work on incorporating the energy-spear point into it."

They are joined by Thor and Sif as Roygan finishes his explanation, and the spear is passed to them.

"We also made a set of bracers per your request my lady, with the same alloy," Roygan continues, as he points out the bracers on Loki's wrists.

Loki holds them out for Anara to inspect. Simple in design, she determines they should protect him if the alloy passes their initial test.

After greeting Thor and Sif, she says, "Shall we?"

Receiving a nod from Roygan and Loki, she draws her lightsaber and steps away from the group. Loki joins her and holds the staff out lengthwise at arm's length. Igniting the lightsaber, she lowers the blade to just a hairs width above the staff. Taking a deep breath, she looks at Loki, who smiles at her. She touches the blade to the staff, lightly at first, looking for any melting or scorch marks. Seeing nothing, she pushes the blade down further but it does not cut through. Shutting down her blade, she steps back so that Roygan and the others can inspect the staff. There is not a mark on it. Loki then places it on a pair of blocks and steps back. Igniting the blade again, Anara spins her lightsaber and brings it down hard across the staff. Sparks fly and her lightsaber is repelled. Another inspection reveals scorch marks that are easily wiped clean. Impressed, she turns to Roygan.

"The armorers have done well. There are few in my world that have been able to develop anything of its equal."

Loki steps up beside her.

"Shall we put this to a real test then?"

"By all means."

They square off, but instead of sizing up each other as they normally do during a sparring match, Loki comes at her with a quick series of moves. She easily repels them with her lightsaber, but that is not the point. The staff holds up, sending off sparks as it collides with her blade, but otherwise coming away unharmed. In unspoken agreement, they decide to go all in. Spinning and flipping, they come at each other with everything they have, or nearly. Anara is careful to avoid hitting Loki with her blade, while he tries to get past her defenses.

After about five minutes, Roygan blows a whistle, and the two of them break off. Anara shuts down her blade, and she and Loki bow to each other. Thor and Sif clap, praising their performance.

"Master Roygan," Thor says, as the group reassembles to one side. "Would you agree that the materials Mjölnir is made of are more resilient even than those of Loki's new staff?"

Roygan considers for a moment. "Aye, I would suppose so, though only your father knows its true composition." Looking at Thor, he catches on to his train of thought. "You wish to test Mjölnir against Anara's blade?"

"Aye, I would. It must be done sooner or later. Why not now?" Thor says. Turning to Anara, he asks, "If you are willing, my lady, of course."

"I cannot speak to the results, but if you are willing to try, then so am I."

They spend some time discussing the best way to test the two weapons against each other and decide to repeat the same experiments they did on Loki's staff. Anara and Thor face each other, and Anara ignites her blade. Bringing it down over Mjölnir, she stops as the hammer begins to hum. Looking at Thor for guidance, she continues when he nods at her. Not knowing what to expect, she braces herself and touches the blade to the hammer. The two weapons scream at the contact and Anara's blade is violently repelled. If she had not been prepared, she might have been thrown back. Shutting down her blade, she shakes her head to clear it of the echo of the weapons' screams. It is not an effect she has encountered before. Looking to the others standing to the side, she sees them all taking their hands away from their ears. Thor inspects his hammer. Smiling, he holds it out to her. She looks but can see no marks at all on it. Elated, he pulls her into a bear hug, lifting her feet off the ground.

"I knew it! Your blade cannot harm Mjölnir!" Setting her down, they return to the others.

"Shall we proceed with the other tests?" she asks Thor and Roygan, reluctance clear in her voice.

"I'm not sure I wish to spar with you with the hammer," she says to Thor. "It nearly threw me back at just a light touch of my blade. Were I to contact it with a normal blow, I'm afraid it might throw me across the room."

Thor replies, "It is enough to know that your blade cannot harm Mjölnir. We do not need to do any other tests."

With everyone satisfied with the day's results, they continue on with their normal workouts and go their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 15

Anara makes her way down to the laboratories on the underside of Asgard. Buried beneath miles of rock, the labs were located there to prevent any mishaps from harming the population above. Far from being dark and dank as one would expect for rooms in a cave system, the labs are well-lit and ventilated, the Asgardians having found a way to simulate sunlight for those spending their days in rooms without windows. She spends the rest of the day working with several scientists on a signal amplifier for the holo-communicators. The task tries the patience of all involved due to huge differences in technologies, as Asgardian technology doesn't utilize electronic circuits, but instead uses quantum conduits to transfer energy from one point to another. Finally, long into the night, they come up with a way to tie the two technologies together. Satisfied they now have a working plan, they all head off for some well-deserved rest, and the scientists leave Anara with the promise of a working amplifier within the week.

As the weeks pass, Anara and Thor can be seen spending more and more time together. They take walks through the city, Thor introducing her to the Asgardian culture and people. Seemingly primitive in some ways, yet highly advanced in others, they are a fascinating society. Anara watches Thor's interactions with the merchants and populace. Always willing to listen, he takes their concerns to heart, and his care for them is obvious, as is their love and respect for him. As Anara and Thor learn more about each other, their relationship grows, but does not advance too far, both still reluctant to move past their easy but close friendship, each for reasons of their own. Often, they can be found with Heimdal in the observation room: Thor and Heimdal showing Anara the various realms and telling her the histories of Asgard's interactions with them. They spend quite a lot of time watching Earth and members of the group of humans known as the Avengers.

Hearing the story of Loki's attempt to conquer the planet, she wonders why he's allowed to walk free. She asks Thor this, and he responds that Odin determined Loki was under the spell of the Tesseract, a very powerful Asgardian artifact. Determining that he was free of its influence when they returned to Asgard, Odin allowed Loki his freedom on Asgard, but set his two ravens to watch Loki continuously. Unseen and unknown to anyone but Thor, Odin and Loki, Loki also wears an unbreakable bracelet that would kill him should he leave the realm of Asgard.

It was on one of these days, while watching Earth and Tony Stark in particular, that Thor got an idea.

Turning to Anara, he asks, "Have the scientists been able to synthesize a working crystal for your lightsaber yet?"

Anara, intently watching Tony solder a component of his Iron Man suit, distractedly replies, "No. They can't seem to get the formulation right to make a plasma stream." Looking away from the scene before them, she says, "However, I hear they have found other uses for the crystals that have failed my tests."

Thor smiles at her and takes her hand, turning back to the scene on Earth. "The Bifrost will be complete in a few weeks. When it is finished, I will take you to Midgard. I believe that perhaps Tony can help you create the crystal and the other components you need to keep your lightsaber in working order."

Anara is thrilled by this news and gives Thor a hug. Having observed Tony working several times before, she can tell that the technology on Earth may be similar enough for her to be able to use in not only her lightsaber but in other components as well. Enough things were damaged on her ship that she hasn't been able to do much with what was left, including C-3PO.

Hugging her back, he continues, "And we could take one of your holo-communicators as well. If it works, SHIELD will have a way to communicate with us, and Heimdal can spend more time watching other realms."

Heimdal laughs and replies, "I don't mind so much. The Midgardians amuse me with all of their petty dealings."

Teasing Thor, he says, "Do you know, women still swoon over pictures of you, Thor?"

Thor shakes his head in denial. "You jest Heimdal. Surely they have advanced more than that in a couple thousand years?"

"Alas no, my lord. And it's not only you. They worship the people who appear in their moving pictures as if they were gods. As I said, they are amusing to watch."

Thor, curious, asks Anara, "Do cultures in your realm worship gods?"

"Some do, some do not. Some, like the Midgardians, worship members of their own race for one reason or another. To be honest, you are the first race I have met who have been called gods by others. Any such race in my world has long since died out or destroyed themselves."

They continue to watch various scenes on Earth for a while and then take their leave of Heimdal. Both restless, they decide to head up to the upper practice field to spar – hand-to-hand. Anara still refuses to face Thor and Mjölnir with her lightsaber, now out of fear of damaging her own weapon.

The day is warm so they both strip down to basics. Thor removes his breast plate and faces Anara stripped to the waist. Anara tosses her tunic to the side, revealing one her typical midriff-baring workout tops. They square off, circling each other, lunging, testing each other's reflexes. Thor tries to grab Anara, but she flips out of reach. Knowing she can't take him head-on, she maneuvers around and flips over his head, intending to kick his legs out from under him when she lands. She doesn't make it. Thor picks her out of the air, catching hold of her ankle. Their momentum spins them around, and Anara is not sure if he's going to throw her or dump her on her head. Stopping, Thor holds her by her ankle, laughing at her. Try as she might, she can't break free, not without breaking his fingers with the Force. She stops struggling, hoping to lull him into loosening his grip.

"I do believe I've bested you," he laughs, holding her up higher to look her in the eye, her ankle still in his iron grip.

"And you know what that means..." he insinuates, leaning in to kiss her.

She kisses him back, a heat unrelated to the weather rising in her.

"Only if I yield," she whispers.

With a quick toss, she finds herself cradled in his arms.

"Well, do you?" he asks, his voice suddenly husky.

She answers with a kiss, putting her arms around his neck. Calling Mjölnir to his hand, he spins up the hammer and with Anara clutched to his chest, he flies off over the surrounding forest. Landing in a secluded clearing, far from prying eyes, he lays her down in the soft grass. They make love slowly, exploring, playing, teasing, blissfully unaware of anything but each other. As the sun sets, they finally return to their senses, sated at last. Not saying anything, still wrapped in each other's arms, they watch the stars blink into existence as the sky darkens. Anara finally breaks the silence, snuggling into Thor's chest for warmth.

"Do you think anyone's missed us?" she asks.

Thor laughs, "Of course they have. When we didn't show up for dinner, I'm sure someone sent for Gabrielle and Alrik, and by now they've found our clothes at the practice field."

Thor suddenly realizes Anara may have second thoughts about what happened. Rolling onto his side, he looks at her, concerned.

"Do you regret what we did, my lady? Do you wish to keep it a secret?"

Anara smiles at him, propping herself on an elbow.

"Of course not." She smiles slyly and runs a finger across his chest. "I know how word spreads in a palace. We couldn't keep this quiet if we tried. Besides, it's no secret that you've been courting me for months. I'm sure some bets will be settled this night."

Thor laughs, knowing what she says is true and grabs her in a bear hug. Making love once more, they then dress and Thor flies them back to the practice field. True to his prediction, their things are gone, likely gathered by their personal servants and returned to their rooms.

Thor looks down at Anara, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Well, shall we head to the Mead Hall to face our friends and Fandral's disappointment at not bedding you first, or should we sneak back in and hide till morning?"

Anara, happier than she remembers being in a very long time, finds herself feeling a bit mischievous as well.

"I say we do both. A little late-night snack in the Mead Hall, then we can sneak off somewhere till morning." Laughing, she continues, "I can't wait to see the look on Fandral's face when we walk in like this!" They make their way to the Mead hall, laughing and speculating on their friends' reactions.

They're called out as soon as they walk through the door to the hall.

"There they are, the scoundrels!" Fandral yells, gesturing to them like an actor in a play.

Attempting to look innocent and failing, they make their way to their friends. Anara notices several servants exchanging money purses in the shadows as they walk past. Curling up together on one of the couches, they wait for the teasing to begin. Sif smiles at Anara then pokes Loki in the ribs.

"Pay up Silver Tongue. I told you Thor had better moves than Fandral."

Loki grins slyly at Sif. "Oh, but my dear Sif, we have no proof anything happened. For all we know, thieves took their clothes while they were hiking in the woods; they got lost; and now Anara's simply snuggled up to my dear brother for warmth." He gives them both a knowing glance.

Volstagg, having joined the group at the end of Loki's speech, talks around the turkey leg in his mouth.

"You got lost in the woods? What were you doing, walking around blindfolded?"

The group laughs, much to Volstagg's confusion.

Fandral comes to his rescue. "No you big oaf! Loki doesn't believe that Thor bedded Anara. He was just surmising what he thinks really happened."

Volstagg nearly chokes on his food, sputtering for a moment, before Loki addresses the pair.

"So, my lady, did Thor truly best you on the practice field today and take you away to be ravished, or were you the victims of a very peculiar thief?"

Fandral interjects, "Please Anara, tell me you weren't ravished by Thor! He's such a beast!"

Thor roars in response, beating his chest, and everyone laughs. Snuggling further into Thor because she really is cold, Anara smiles slyly.

"A Jedi never reveals what goes on behind closed doors," she purrs, pausing for effect. "But I willingly admit that Thor bested me on the practice field today."

Fandral's jaw drops, and Sif smiles, poking Loki again and motioning for him to pay up.

"You are right, Fandral." Anara continues. "Thor is quite the beast. He won by snagging me out of the air and hanging me upside down by my ankle in that iron fist of his."

Thor makes a move for her leg. "Want me to do it again?"

Laughing, she tucks her legs under her and bats his hand away. "No you brute, that leg's already bruised."

Volstagg bursts out laughing. "I bet that's not the only thing he bruised."

Glaring at Volstagg, she hides her blush behind a goblet of wine before snuggling back up to Thor.

The jesting and teasing go on while Thor and Anara eat, sharing a plate. Eventually running out of puns and quips, talk turns to other topics.

Not quite done teasing, Loki addresses Anara. "The Master Armorer says he'll have my staff ready for testing again tomorrow. What do I get if I best you then?" He grins slyly.

Sif beats Anara to a reply. "Likely Thor's boot up your ass," she laughs.

Loki glares at Sif, then bursts out laughing. "Well played, Sif." he chuckles. "In truth," Loki says, looking back to Anara, "the staff will be ready for testing tomorrow, if you're up for it. We wouldn't want to aggravate your ankle," he says with a wink.

Anara throws a small cushion at Loki, which he easily dodges. "My _ankle_ will be fine, " she hisses. Looking from Loki to Thor and back again, she continues, "Sheesh, Thor isn't the only beast in the family," causing everyone to laugh. Finishing the wine in her cup, she sets it down and rises.

Nodding to everyone, she says, "If I'm to be at my best tomorrow, I should retire and give my ankle a rest. Good night."

Smiling, she turns and heads towards the door, stopping to give Thor a lingering kiss. Hoots and hollers follow her out the door. Hiding in an alcove off the hallway, she waits for him, massaging her ankle where Thor grabbed her. Several minutes later, he leaves the Mead Hall. Looking for her, he heads down the hallway. She lets him pass, then quietly sneaks up behind him. He jumps when she runs her fingers across his back. He turns and scoops her up in his arms, carrying her towards his chambers.


	16. Chapter 16

Anara wakes the next morning to find herself cocooned in Thor's arms in the middle of a huge bed. Easily twice the size of hers, it's framed by large dark wood columns and topped with dark red hangings. On the opposite end of the residence wing from her rooms, Thor's balcony faces the mountains with an unobstructed view. Careful not to wake Thor, she looks around, wondering what a Prince of Asgard has in his private chambers. His room is surprisingly simple. Like hers, a large wardrobe sits against one wall, though it is larger and more elaborately carved. A smaller version of his father's desk takes up another corner, and stands with various versions of his armor flank a mirror on the wall near the bathing chamber. The only other decoration in the room is a gigantic head of a beast mounted above the wardrobe. The thing could easily have swallowed her whole. She shudders slightly at the thought, and Thor stirs. Pulling her in close, he nuzzles her neck.

"Good morning, my lady," he whispers. She shivers again but for another reason, and rolls over to face him, kissing his chest. Before they get further, they're interrupted by a knock on the wall of the bathing chamber and the sound of Thor's servant, Alrik, clearing his throat. Anara pulls the sheets around her as Thor sits up in bed.

"Yes, Alrik?" he yawns.

"Forgive the intrusion my lord, but you'll be late for weapons practice if you don't get up now."

Thor looks down at Anara. "Then I guess we better get up. We wouldn't want to be the butt of any more jests now would we?"

Smiling, Anara nods.

"My lady," Alrik says, "Gabrielle brought you a change of clothes."

Walking into the room, he sets a pile of neatly-folded clothes on the desk.

"She also told me what you eat to break your fast." Looking to Thor, he says, "Shall I bring in breakfast, my lord?" Thor looks to the balcony, judging the time by the light. "If it's ready, yes. Otherwise we will be late."

Nodding, Alrik disappears for a moment then returns with a tray of fruit and cheese and a pitcher of juice.

Bowing to Thor, he says, "If you need anything else, I'll be next door."

After he leaves, Thor gives her one last kiss before getting out of bed. Anara admires the well-muscled view for a moment before following him. Gathering up her pile of clothes while Thor admires a view of his own, she grabs an apple from the platter and wonders at Gabrielle's color choice today – all black. While not opposed to the choice, she usually doesn't wear all black. It reminds her of her sister.

Thor notices the change in her expression. "Anara, are you ok?" he asks, coming around the desk and encircling her in his arms.

"I'm fine." she says, as she leans into him. "This outfit just reminded me of my sister. For twins, we were always such opposites at times. She loved to wear all black while I favored lighter colors. We never grew out of that," she says wistfully.

Thor turns her in his arms and kisses her gently. "We'll find a way to get you home," he says, looking into her eyes, "I promise."

She rests her head against his chest and listens to his heart beat for a moment before pushing away gently. Looking up at him, she says, "I know. Now let's get going before we're late. I had enough teasing last night!"

Seeing her smile again, he kisses her forehead. "Then I guess we better get dressed," he says laughing.

Rebraiding her hair on the way to the training room, Anara finishes tying it off as they walk into the room. As before, Loki stands with Roygan, looking over and discussing his new staff. More gold in color than the prototype, it is an impressive weapon with its double spiked spear-tip surrounding a glowing blue orb of energy. She can sense its vibration the moment she enters the room. Loki and Roygan turn at their entrance.

"Good, you are here." Roygan says.

Loki takes in her black outfit and raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

Nodding to both, Anara says, "So, what are we testing today? We know the staff will hold up to my blade. Are we to test the spear-point today?"

Loki hands her the staff to inspect. The energy from the blue sphere pushes against her mind, forcing her to use the Force to block it. She hands it back, looking at Loki to see if the energy affects him but senses nothing.

"Does the energy of the sphere not give you a headache?" she asks them. She receives questioning looks in return.

Thor replies first. "I feel nothing from the spear," he says. "Unless Loki hits me with it," he jokes.

Roygan and Loki both shake their heads, indicating they feel nothing from it as well.

"Do you experience the same effect when working with the scientists on your projects?" Loki asks her.

"No, the energy signature is different, it does not affect me the way that staff does," she replies, puzzled.

Roygan joins the conversation. "I think I know why. The energy you're using in the labs to try to power your technology is the most dilute form of dark energy. What we use in our weapons is much more concentrated."

Anara nods in understanding. "That would explain it. I can sense the energy source you use, but it's not much different than what I'm used to in my own galaxy, so it's easily ignored. "This – " she points to Loki's staff. "This is like having a Candarian wasp buzzing in my head."

Seeing their questioning looks, she elaborates. Holding her hands about a foot apart, she says, "A flying insect about this big, with 6 wings, a giant stinger and a nasty disposition."

Changing the topic back to her original question, she asks it again. "What exactly are we testing today?"

Roygan replies. "Well, with your permission, we'd like to see what the spear tip can do against your lightsaber. "

Anara considers for a moment, using the Force to scan the future for the possibility that her weapon could be damaged. Seeing nothing in the immediate future, though still uneasy, she reluctantly agrees.

"Very well. But I suggest we take this test outside. If your energy weapons are anything like ours, they will ricochet off my blade. I would not want to damage this room or any other."

When the other Companions join them, they head to the upper practice field. Thor walks close to Anara. Speaking quietly, he asks, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can tell you're reluctant."

"No, it's fine. I'd like to see what happens as well. It's just that without a replacement, I'm not as quick to risk my blade as I normally would be."

When they reach the practice field, Roygan has Loki fire the staff at stone targets at the end of the field. Bolts of blue energy blast against the targets, blowing them to pieces. Showing Loki how to adjust the energy output, they test fire it again. He hits the next series of targets, blasting off pieces, but not completely destroying them. When everyone is satisfied that the energy bolts won't cause undue damage, Anara and Loki square off. Putting her feelings of unease to the back of her mind, Anara focuses and ignites her lightsaber. Closing her eyes, she can see the dark energy clearly. Watching it build up, she is ready when Loki fires. She intercepts the bolt easily, catching it on her blade. As she predicted, it ricochets, hitting the ground harmlessly, as she intended. Sensing no harm to her blade, she nods at Loki to fire again. He fires a couple of bolts in quick succession and she blocks them just as easily. Loki turns up the intensity of the bolts but says nothing. Only the change in the hum coming from his staff alerts her that he's done anything. He fires again at her. Her Jedi reflexes take over and she flips out of the way, the bolt hitting the hill behind her. Her feet barely touch the ground before he fires again. This time she flips, catching the bolt on her blade.

"_What are you doing_?" she asks him mind-to-mind, not wanting to alarm the others.

"_I'm having a bit of fun. Besides, we both could use a challenge,_" he replies as he fires at her again.

They spar like this for a while, Loki slowly ratcheting up the power. She can sense the concern from the others as they start to realize Loki's ramping things up.

Just that slight bit of distraction is enough to cause what happens next. Loki fires at Anara again. A split second too late, she brings her blade up to block it and misses. The bolt hits Anara in the chest, throwing her back hard against one of the target stones. She hears bones crack but doesn't feel any pain as she slides into darkness.

Thor runs to her, screaming at Loki, "What did you do? Why did you turn up the power?"

Finding Anara slumped against the stone, unconscious with a smoking burn on her chest, he shoots his brother a deadly look.

"She should not have been harmed," Loki says, his voice shaking. "She's had the golden apples, at worst she should only be bruised."

Thor glares at him a moment longer, then spinning up Mjölnir, says, "We will have words later, Brother." He flies off towards the palace with Anara clutched to his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

Thor is pacing outside the Healing Room when Loki appears beside him.

"Any word –" Loki begins, but is cut short by Thor who grabs him by the throat and pins him against the wall.

"What were you thinking, Brother?!" he yells in Loki's face.

Loki, cowed and clearly worried himself, can only shake his head, unable to talk with Thor's hand around his throat. Thor drops Loki and takes a step back, crossing his arms, clearly waiting for a response. Loki clears his throat and considers his words.

"We were having a bit of fun." Holding up his hand to forestall Thor, he continues. "She knew what I was doing. And, I honestly thought she couldn't be hurt. She _shouldn't_ be hurt, not after having the elixir." Looking Thor in the eyes, he says, "I love her too, you know. I wouldn't hurt her on purpose."

Thor, seeing the truth in Loki's eyes and the matching anguish, feels his anger melt away. Thor steps in towards Loki and grabs him behind the neck, leaning in to touch foreheads. Quietly he says, "I can't lose her, Brother. Being with her is like nothing I've ever felt before."

Loki's only response is, "I know."

Together the brothers wait outside the Healing Room for news.

The healers work frantically to heal the wound in Anara's chest. The bolt of power seared a hole nearly to her heart, and her heartbeat was erratic. There were several tense minutes while the tissue regenerator did its work, repairing the sac around her heart and working outward. Once her chest was repaired and her heartbeat returned to normal, they took stock of the rest of her injuries. All of her ribs were broken, though through some miracle, none had punctured her lungs. Several vertebrae were smashed; her right scapula was cracked and her humerus was broken. After several hours under the tissue regenerator, they transfer her carefully to a tank filled with water from the healing pools to allow her bones to finish healing, absorbing precious minerals from the water.

Anara stays unconscious through the ministrations of the healers, but unlike her previous stay there, has some awareness of what's going on. Voices drift through the darkness talking of burns and broken bones. She knows she's hurt badly and does not fight to regain consciousness, at least not yet. Knowing she is in good hands, she slips along the lines of the Force looking for what she missed this morning. Something like this she should have seen, but all she encounters is emptiness. Not even the fog of the dark side, just a lack of anything where this accident should have been. This morning, she was still too distracted by recent events and her feelings for Thor to notice, but now she's curious and just a little concerned. She's never run into a lack of the Force before: clouding by the Dark Side, yes, but not a total lack of the Force. Half the things she sees around her sister are clouded or outright wrong because of the Dark Side's influence, but this is different.

A thought suddenly comes to her and she looks for Loki's aura. Concentrating on it, she watches how the lines of the Force flow around him, and that's when she sees it – nothingness - the same black-hole effect, but in direct relation to him when he's being mischievous. Looking back, she can see it the night he invaded her dreams and again the night Fenrir was caught spying. It is an effect on the Force she's sure none have ever seen before, and she's unsure of its implications. Withdrawing deeper into herself, she begins to study the phenomenon, no longer aware of what's happening to her body.

When he's satisfied that Anara is out of danger, Master Healer Gustause goes out to talk to Thor and Loki, who have been pacing ruts into the stone floor outside. Motioning them to a set of chairs in a nearby alcove, he sits down, and the brothers join him.

"Let me start out by saying Anara will be fine. We've repaired the damage to her chest and are working on her broken bones now. "

Looking at each man in turn, he sees relief wash over their faces.

Loki is the first to ask, "Why was she hurt so badly? Bolts from our weapons have never hurt any of us like that."

Gustause considers for a moment before answering. "First, you have to remember that she is not Asgardian, she is human-a superior human-but still human. The second half of my answer depends on how you answer this: Has she eaten an entire golden apple or has the elixir we administered been her only exposure?"

The brothers look at each other. When Loki shakes his head in the negative, Thor answers, "She's not had an entire apple. Since she received the elixir, we believed that would be enough."

"Interesting, interesting" Gustause muses. "Well, given the extent of her injuries, I would surmise that most of the elixir was exhausted in the healing process the first time, leaving very little to fortify her body the way it does yours, which makes her very resilient indeed. I've seen her spar with you and the Companions. She can take a beating, but apparently not one quite like this." Addressing both men, he says, "You will have to be careful until you can get Odin's permission to take her to visit Iduna. No more matches like this one. I don't think she can survive another set of injuries like these." Standing up, Gustause leaves them, saying, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my patient." Holding up a hand to stop Thor before he can speak, he adds, "You can see her when her bones are healed and no sooner. It will be a long night. I suggest you head back to your rooms or the Mead Hall. I will send for you."

As Gustause disappears back into the Healing Room, Loki says to Thor, "I guess she wasn't kidding when she said you'd bruised her ankle yesterday."

Thor shakes his head, "I knew she wasn't jesting, but I never thought about the implications," he says, putting his face in his hands and taking a shaky breath. Looking up at Loki he says, "Had I, I never would have let you test that damnable weapon with her today. As it was, you took a chance increasing the power after we determined a safe level." Pausing for a moment, he continues. "You say you love her too, so promise me, brother, that you will never do such a thing again."

Loki meets Thor's eyes, clearly feeling guilty, "I promise, Brother. I never meant to hurt her, you have to believe me."

The brothers sit in silence for a moment, each thinking their own thoughts. Finally Thor stands up and offers a hand to Loki.

"Come, brother. Let us go to the Mead Hall. The others will be waiting for news, and I could use a drink."

Loki takes his brother's hand and stands, and together they leave the healing wing.

As the stars spin past midnight, Anara surfaces from her deep meditation and scans her body before coming up to full consciousness. She's had enough pain to last a couple of lifetimes and is keen to avoid any more.

Her bones are almost healed, the mineral waters accelerating the rebuilding process much like the Bacta tanks back home, and her chest is unmarked, or nearly so. She can sense the four scars above her left breast, but the fifth, that sat over her sternum is gone, the flesh pristine.

She gives the Asgardians credit, their healing technologies are better by far than any in her galaxy. Sensing no pain other than what she now considers "normal", she rises to full consciousness. She flutters her eyes open to let them get used to the light gradually. Looking around, she finds herself floating in a large tub, leads attached to her chest and head and tubes running into the tub, presumably to circulate the water. Grabbing the sides of the tub, she levers herself into a seated position and holds herself there while the room quits spinning. About the time the room stops, a nurse enters carrying an armful of towels.

"How are you feeling, my lady?"

"A little dizzy, but otherwise fine."

The nurse sets the towels down on a nearby table and begins removing the leads from Anara's body.

"Then let's get you out of here. Master Gustause says your bones are healed enough."

The nurse helps her stand and supports Anara while the room spins again.

"Easy, my lady," she says. "You've been through quite a spot. Move slowly, and the dizziness should pass."

Anara steps out of the tub and lets the nurse dry her off, not sure she can do more than stand still on her own. She feels incredibly weak. Once dry, the nurse helps her into a simple shift and guides her to the nearby bed where she tucks her in.

Thanking the nurse for her help, she then asks, "Can I get something to eat? Nothing heavy, maybe just some fruit and cheese?"

The nurse smiles and nods. "Of course, my lady. I will let Master Gustause know you are awake as well. "

After the nurse leaves, Anara slumps against the pillows, exhausted from her short trip from the tub. When Gustause and the nurse return, she's fast asleep.

When she wakes the next morning, she's not alone. Thor and Loki are both there, each with one of her hands in theirs. Emotions fill the room like incense: guilt, worry, anger, fear, and underneath it all, love. It's impossible for her to tell who's feeling what, the emotions are so overwhelming. She squeezes both their hands and tries to sit up, but the room starts to spin, so she relents and puts her head back down. Suddenly, Thor's lips are on hers in a crushing kiss.

When he finally lets her come up for air, he whispers, "I thought I almost lost you."

She reaches up to brush his cheek with her hand. "I'm fine. Just a little battered, that's all."

He smiles, but the pain doesn't leave his eyes. Loki takes her hand again and kisses it to get her attention.

When she turns to him, he asks, "Will you forgive me? I took our match too far, and I'm sorry."

Anara can sense his sincerity, but there is an undercurrent of darkness she can't explain. "I do forgive you, Loki. I knew what you were doing, and I let it continue. The fault lies with me as well. I let myself get distracted, and I paid the price."

Thor grumbles, "That was not a price anyone should have paid."

Anara looks back to Thor.

"Maybe not that severe, but it was a lesson I needed to be reminded of. I have let myself get too complacent, even in training. It is something I must work on."

Pausing for a moment, she then says, "Now, help me sit up so I don't have to keep turning my head to talk to you two. That's worse than the dizzy spells."

As they help her sit up and rearrange her pillows, the nurse from earlier returns.

"Ah, my lady, you're up again. Shall I bring you something to eat? You were asleep when I brought you something the first time," she says smiling.

"Please. I'm starving!"

As she eats, Thor and Loki tell her what Gustause told them about why she was so gravely injured. Thinking about it, it makes sense to her. If only they'd all figured it out earlier. Thor informs her too, that he's talked to the armorers about making her another set of armor for sparing. Something light and flexible to accommodate her acrobatics but that would protect her until they can make the journey to visit Iduna.

Tiring quickly after her meal, Anara lies back down and is quickly asleep. Loki brushes a stray lock of hair from her forehead, and after a nod to his brother, disappears, leaving Thor to watch over her.


	18. Chapter 18

Banned from sparing for at least a week, Anara occupies her time instead working on the ship's communication array, intending to use it, coupled with an Asgardian power source and amplifier, as a signal relay for communications with Midgard. Heimdal thinks that if they place it at the edge of the Bifrost, it should work.

Thor is never far from her side when she's not in the labs, something she does not mind at all.

A few days before she's cleared to spar with the Companions again, Gabrielle tells her the Master Armorer has asked for an appointment with her for a final fitting on her new armor. Interested to see what he and Thor have come up with, she has Gabrielle set something up for later that morning.

As she's getting ready to head down to the armory, there's a knock at her door. At her call, the door opens, and Thor peeks in.

"Good morning, my lady," he says as he walks in.

Giving her a kiss, he takes over braiding her hair from Gabrielle, who quietly disappears.

"Gabrielle told me you're heading down to the armory. I thought I'd escort you, if you don't mind."

Anara looks at him through the mirror. "Of course I don't mind. I'm looking forward to seeing what you have come up with."

He smiles at her. "I have some good news as well. Father says the Bifrost will be operational in a week. If the tests are successful, he's agreed to let me take you to Midgard to meet the Avengers."

"That is good news," she says to him, turning in her chair to give him a kiss. "I should have the communications array working by then as well. I look forward to meeting your friends."

As they walk down to the armory, they talk about the Avengers and Midgard: Anara trying to learn everything she can about the planet and its cultures before the trip.

They're met at the entrance to the armory by the head Armorer, Folkvarthr, who leads them to a large work room. The armory, like the labs, is built into the stone heart of Asgard. It is heavily guarded, and Anara has never been there unescorted.

Rough-hewn rock forms the walls of the work room. Smooth floors and simple lighting keep it strictly utilitarian. Her new armor rests on forms in the middle of the room. Folkvarthr walks over to a work bench and brings Anara a pair of inch-wide silver bracelets covered with intricate knot work. The Asgardians never do anything simply. Snapping them around her wrists, he checks for fit, then has her move her wrists around, looking for binding.

"You can wear these bracelets at all times in any environmental conditions," he explains. "They work just like your bracers, and I've modified those so that your bracelets will link seamlessly with them."

He moves on to the armor on the forms. Here is where she sees the most difference between this new armor and her ceremonial armor. The new armor, still silver and blue and decorated with chased knot work, maintains the fitted breast plate, but it's now segmented below the breasts, allowing for more flexible movement. The back plate is likewise segmented.

After donning the armor, Folkvarthr has her bend in all directions, and giving her space, asks her to do a few flips to see how it moves. Seeing that the workroom has high ceilings, Anara complies, flipping over the armor stands and executing a couple of somersaults. She finds only one place where the armor pieces don't quite slide smoothly over one another and points it out. Folkvarthr makes a note and etches a line on the offending section.

Basic thigh and shin guards complete the armor set. Anara finds them light and easy to move in. She secretly wonders how long it will be before she can ditch the leg armor during sparring bouts. She's never been a big fan of armor, always wearing the bare minimum even in battle, preferring to rely on her Jedi skills to keep her safe.

Done with the fitting, she moves to remove the bracelets. Folkvarthr stops her.

"No, my lady, keep those. As I said, they work like your bracers and will call your armor to you if you need it. Simply press this knot here and will your armor to you." Stepping back, he says, "Go ahead, try it."

She looks at him quizzically. "Do I not need to also be wearing one of the breast plates?"

He smiles. "No, you'll see."

She presses the knot Folkvarthr had pointed out to her and pictures her armor in her mind. Instantly scales start to build up on her arms, flowing across her chest and down over her legs. As the scales cascade over her body, those on her chest build a second layer and merge, becoming her original breast plate. The same happens for the other pieces, forming the back plate and leg protection. Anara is amazed. She looks at Thor.

"Does your armor do this too?"

Thor laughs. "Yes, but with a bit more… lightning."

Staring at her armor in wonderment, she asks, "So what do I do when the lighter armor is done? How do I choose?"

Folkvarthr chuckles and says, "You simply call for what you want or picture it in your mind. Some warriors name their armor, which you can do if you find that easier, but most just call for "light armor" or "heavy armor". You can do what you will."

Anara shakes her head, still in awe of their technology. Bowing to the Armorer, she says, "Thank you, Master Folkvarthr. I am honored to have such beautiful works of art for protection."

Folkvarthr returns the bow and escorts them back to the armory entrance, discussing with Thor the finer points of some piece of equipment she's not familiar with.

When they reach the entrance Folkvarthr says, "My lady, I will have your armor brought up to your chambers when it is finished."

Anara nods her thanks and she and Thor take their leave of the Armorer.

Walking back up to the palace through the maze of catacombs, a thought occurs to Anara.

"Thor, without a means to communicate with your friends on Midgard, won't they be alarmed if we just show up on their doorstep? From what you've told me of recent history, your sudden appearance may alarm them."

Thor considers what she's said for a moment before speaking.

"Hmmm. You are right. I had thought to have Heimdal send us straight to Stark Tower, but I see now that could be alarming to more than just Stark and anyone else there."

They walk for a while in silence, Thor still thinking about Anara's question.

"However," he muses, "SHIELD is monitoring the planet for my appearance. The one called Nick Fury said they would send a flying ship to me should I decide to appear in a more remote location. But that will still put them on guard. I suppose there is no getting around that."

Anara thinks for a moment, a flash of insight giving her an idea.

"What if there was a way to let them know we were coming and that there was no reason for alarm?"

Thor stops walking and turns to her.

"How would that be possible? We have not given them a communicator yet," he questions.

She takes his hand and starts walking again, leading him out into the sunlight on a garden path.

"I think I might have a way. I've noticed things about the ones called Hawkeye and Black Widow. You say they are human, with no special abilities like Steve Rodgers or Doctor Banner, yet my observations of them say otherwise. If they were in my world, I would think them Force-sensitive at the very least. Both exhibit skills you would find in any padawan-learner."

Anara can tell Thor's not quite following her, so she explains. "I believe I might be able to contact one of them, mind to mind, let them know we're coming and that we're not bringing danger on our heels."

Thor considers for a moment. "I believe it is worth trying."

Looking down at her, he asks, "What do you need to make this attempt?"

"I will need more time with Heimdal, observing them to determine who might be more receptive. Then I will simply need a quiet place to meditate."

"Done." Thor says to her. Taking her in his arms, he spins up Mjölnir and flies her to the Observation Tower.

Anara spends the rest of the week dividing her time between observing Hawkeye and Black Widow and finishing repairs and modifications on the communications array. She sees Thor only in the evenings when they all gather in the Mead Hall and Loki hardly at all and never at weapons practice. She's searched for him on a number of occasions using the Force, and has come up empty. When she's told Thor of her concerns, he's shrugged it off, telling her not to worry, that Loki is just sulking somewhere, still feeling guilty about nearly killing her.

When Heimdal tells her they've started final testing on the Bifrost, Anara begins her attempts to contact Thor's friends on Earth. Retreating to her favorite meditation spot, she leaves instructions with Gabrielle that she is not to be disturbed under any but the most dire circumstances. Gabrielle spreads the word to the household staff, and Thor stations guards in a discrete perimeter around her garden spot.

Settling down on her new meditation cushion – a gift from Thor, Anara takes a few deep breaths and pictures Black Widow and Hawkeye in her mind. Reaching out with the Force, she searches for their minds. Sifting past the minds on Asgard, she reaches further, looking for one of the dimensional pathways Heimdal told her exists to Midgard. Unsure of exactly what she's looking for, she decides to focus on the Bifrost itself and the testing they're doing. As she watches the Bifrost through the eyes of the Force, she begins to see how it builds the fabric of a dimensional portal and recognizes its similarities to hyperspace. Now knowing what to look for, she reaches out again past Asgard but still sees nothing. Frustrated, she abandons her search for a dimensional portal and returns to concentrating on Black Widow. Anara creates a series of images in her mind: Thor relaxing in the Mead Hall, she and Thor walking through the palace gardens, and finally, Stark Tower. Tying all of the images together, she impresses the feeling of "soon" upon them and concentrates all her will on sending them to Black Widow. Doing the same for Hawkeye, she repeats the "message" over and over, alternating between the two. Satisfied she's done what she can, she surfaces from her meditative state. The position of the sun tells her it's just past afternoon, but her other sense tell her it's at least a day later than when she started. Stretching, she moves through a quick set of forms to get her blood flowing again and heads back to her room, dismissing the guards on her way past.

Suddenly changing her mind about her destination, Anara asks one of the guards to inform Thor that she's completed her meditation and to ask him to meet her. She calls Gabrielle on her communication disk and tells her she'll be in the Mead Hall. Using the Force to find Thor, she chooses a path that will allow her to intercept him before the Mead Hall so they might have a moment in private.

Meanwhile on Earth, both Black Widow and Hawkeye have a restless night, plagued by strange dreams. They compare notes over breakfast the next morning. It doesn't take them long to realize they have had the same dream. They continue to talk about it, trying to analyze what they saw. The one thing that confuses them is the woman. They've never seen her before.

What's more intriguing to them is that she's not dressed like Thor or Loki in the over-the- top armor or medieval clothing they've come to associate with Asgardians. Instead, she reminds them of Princess Leia from the Star Wars movies with her long braided hair and simple Asian-style tunic and pants. Deciding that maybe the dream was just an odd quirk and that for some reason maybe they both miss Thor, they decide to keep it to themselves. When the same dream repeats itself over the course of the next few days, they reconsider. Something is going on, and the feeling that Thor may visit soon with the strange Jedi woman grows stronger. Natasha decides to call Agent Coulson and hope he doesn't laugh at her.


	19. Chapter 19

Back in Asgard, Anara spends the next few days with Thor preparing for their journey. She grills him on Midgardian customs and finds he's somewhat lacking in knowledge, having only spent a short amount of time there in recent history. She laughs at him when he tells her, with some chagrin, that smashing your cup on the floor and yelling for another is not considered a polite way to order another drink. He expounds at length on the virtues of a drink called coffee, which he seems to love. It surprises her, as he describes it as a non-alcoholic beverage, and Thor is typically not that enthusiastic about those.

Finally the day of their journey arrives. Wanting to make a good impression, Anara puts herself in Gabrielle's capable hands. While Gabrielle does her hair in a more elaborate set of braids, one coiled high at the back of her head and secured with an intricate silver metal hair keeper and another braid trailing down her back, they discuss what she should wear.

Expecting to only spend a day or so, they decide she can get away with a single, layered outfit. Anara opts for one that survived the crash. Light blue and cream, the outfit is a more formal version of her daily Jedi wear. Cream fitted pants tuck into her black boots and are topped by two overlapping tunics: one cream and the over-tunic a light blue. She secures the tunics with a wide cream sash at her waist and buckles her black utility belt over that, setting it low across her hips. Though her hooded cloak did not survive the crash, Frigga's team of seamstresses have made her a new one to match. It too is light blue, embellished with cream Asgardian scroll work.

Before she dons her cloak, Anara makes sure she has everything she needs in her belt pouches, including the holo-communicator. Snapping her lightsaber into its place, she settles her cloak over her shoulders, slipping her arms into the wide sleeves. She checks herself in the mirror. The image she sees reminds her of her mother in her days as a Jedi, before she assumed the throne of Alderan after the death of her father, Anara's grandfather, August Solo. She fights back a tear and wonders what her mother would think of her strange situation, and if she'd approve of Thor.

Putting on a smile, she turns as she senses Thor's approach in the hall. Gabrielle opens the door before he knocks. A smile lights up his face when he enters and sees Anara.

"My lady, you are a vision."

She moves to meet him at the door and gives him a lingering kiss.

"As are you, my lord."

Thor is dressed in his typical attire, black pants and boots, with his breast plate and red cape, his long bracers the only thing on his bare arms. "Are you ready?" he asks her. Nodding, she grabs the communication array off her bed and taking his arm, they head for the Bifrost.

Heimdal greets them at the entrance to the dome at the end of the Bifrost. He considers them for a moment before letting them pass and following them in. Though Thor told her this new building isn't as grand as the original, she still finds it to be a spectacular piece of architecture. Seamless in its construction, it reminds her of the observatories on Magnus Prime but with a lot more style. Constructed in the form of a perfect dome with a large square, golden spire erupting from the top, the building is sheathed in some material that reflects the sheen of rainbows in the sunlight. Inside, the dome is less elaborate, showing the true face of the crystal-flecked stone used in its construction.

Motioning to the side of the door, Heimdal says to Anara, "You may put your device over there."

She places the array where indicated and adjusts a few components. Turning the power source on, she straightens.

"Sif has the other holo-communicator. She will stay in the palace to test it once we've arrived on Midgard," she tells Heimdal.

He nods in reply.

Thor guides Anara into position before a large archway.

"Have you chosen your location, Thor?" Heimdal asks.

"Aye. Set us down in the desert where we've been before. SHIELD won't have a problem finding us there."

Thor takes Anara's hand. "Ready?"

Anara nods and grips her lightsaber, not wanting to lose it.

"Good, then brace yourself. The landing can be a little rough."

He nods to Heimdal, who slides his giant sword into the raised golden pedestal in the middle of the dome. Lightening erupts, snaking across the inside of the dome as it starts to spin, the entire dome rotating to bring the spire parallel to the ground.

Anara stays focused on the archway and grips Thor's hand tightly. As the portal opens, they step through, and Anara finds herself flying through what looks like hyperspace. She finds it quite unnerving to be moving through space without a ship. Dark clouds appear before them, then open up to show a flat, deserted plain.

Thor turns to her and yells over the screaming wind, "Be ready!"

As they begin to fall from the sky, Anara uses the Force to slow her assent, and she lands, catching herself with a single hand. Thor lands beside her as the clouds above them dissipate. Looking around them, there is nothing but barren soil and sand for miles, except for a large circle beneath their feet, decorated with scrollwork.

"How long before SHIELD finds us?"

"I am unsure," Thor replies. "But it shouldn't be long. We should conduct your tests while we can."

Anara agrees and pulls out the holo-communicator. Switching it on, she hands it to Thor, adjusting it in his hand so that the tiny camera points to her.

"Sif, this is Anara. Can you hear me?"

Static is the only response. She adjusts a setting and tries again.

"Sif, this is Anara. Can you hear me?"

A wavering image appears above the device in Thor's hand.

"I hear you, Anara." Sif replies, her voice almost overwhelmed with static.

Encouraged that it works, Anara makes another adjustment.

"Is that better, Sif? Is the transmission clearer now?"

"Yes, I can see and hear you clearly now. Congratulations, it works!"

Thor hands the devise to Anara so he can talk with Sif.

"Sif, report back to the AllFather and tell him we are well and will return in a few days."

Bowing, Sif says, "Of course."

Anara turns off the communicator and places it in a belt pouch, pleased that it works. Thor picks her up in a bear hug and kisses her fiercely.

Setting her down, he says, "They come," and points off into the distance.

Anara can see a small black speck in the air coming towards them, the roar of an engine getting closer. Waiting in the Bifrost circle, they turn their heads and Anara puts her hood up when the plane lands, kicking up dust. When the dust clears, the back-loading hatch opens, and Black Widow steps out to the edge of the ramp. Yelling over the engines, she motions them to board.

"Come on, we need to get out of here before anyone shows up!"

They run for the plane and jump onto the ramp as it lifts off the ground. Getting their footing while Black Widow directs the pilot, Anara looks around. Though the craft is of a basic design, she's still impressed with the human's technology. Black Widow turns and finally greets them. She nods to Thor. "Nice to see you again. Please tell me you're not bringing some alien army on your heels?" she asks.

Thor laughs. "No, actually, we're just here to visit."

Anara steps out from Thor's shadow and takes off her hood. Black Widow stares, clearly shocked to see her dream made real.

"Natasha, may I present Anara Solo, Princess of Alderan and Jedi Master."

Anara bows.

"You - you were in my dreams." Black Widow stutters.

Anara smiles, "Yes, it was the only way for us to let you know we were coming, in hopes that you would not be alarmed. I apologize if my efforts had the opposite effect."

Natasha gathers herself and sits down, motioning them to do so as well.

"We did figure out that Thor might be coming, but honestly, we weren't sure if it was a good thing," she tells them.

Thor leans forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "I would like for Lady Anara to meet Tony Stark. I believe he can help her with something. Can that be arranged?"

She looks at Anara, a strange expression passing across her face as she notices the light saber on her hip.

Turning back to Thor, she says, "Yes, we're headed to the SHIELD helicarrier. Fury decided to call in everyone when Clint and I told them we were having the same recurring…dream."

Anara can sense trepidation and confusion from Black Widow, whom Thor also introduced as Natasha – Black Widow is a nick-name perhaps? She wonders to herself.

In an attempt to break the ice, Anara points to the cockpit and says, "May I? As a pilot myself, I'm curious to know how this ship works."

Natasha nods, and they walk to the front of the passenger compartment. Anara's ploy works, and Natasha relaxes as she points out the various controls and explains their method of propulsion. When the carrier comes into view, Natasha turns her back to the seats.

"You're going to want to sit down and strap in. The cross winds can get a little nasty."

Anara nods, sits down next to Thor and straps herself in, more familiar with such systems than Thor.

The pilot lands the plane with barely a bump on the deck of the flying carrier. As they taxi to a stop, Natasha unbuckles her harness and walks to the back of the plane. Taking three small gas canisters with face masks from a storage compartment, she begins turning a valve on each. Anara and Thor follow her lead, unbuckling their harnesses and standing.

Natasha tosses a canister to each of them, saying, "You're going to need these. We're at thirty-thousand feet. The air is a bit thin."

They nod and place the masks over their faces as the loading ramp lowers. Natasha leads them off the plane towards a nearby airlock, struggling against the wind. Anara throws up a Force bubble around the three of them, allowing them to walk to the airlock with ease. Natasha looks back at them when the wind cuts off, but says nothing until they reach the safety of the airlock.

Once inside she removes her mask when the light turns green and asks Thor, "How did you do that?"

Thor shakes his head and looks to Anara.

"It was not my doing."

Not wanting to reveal too much, Anara replies, "It was nothing, just a little trick I picked up on-board similar ships."

The inner airlock door opens, forestalling further questions by Natasha. They walk into a long hallway and are met by a man in a black suit. Thor's face lights up, and he picks the man up in a bear hug.

"Son of Coul, it makes my heart sing to see you well again!"

Putting Coulson down, his mood darkens and he says, "I would have words with Fury. It appears he lied to us about your death. "

Coulson responds, "He didn't lie. They say I was dead for several minutes." Motioning them down the hall, he continues, "Now, if you'll follow me, the others are waiting."

Anara absorbs everything as they walk down the hall. The structure of the ship, how various personnel defer to each other, uniforms, and weapons. She catalogs it all.

They finally arrive at their destination, a large conference room with a convex wall on one side and a curved table in the middle. Anara recognizes those seated around the table as the ones called the Avengers, but does not see Dr. Banner or his altered self, the Hulk, whom she's never actually seen, but Thor describes as a massive green giant.

Everyone stops their conversations and stands when she and Thor enter the room. Nick Fury is the first to speak.

"Thor, it is good to see you again. Agent Romanov believes this to be a social call. I trust that's true?"

Thor gives a nod of greeting to Fury and the others before speaking.

"I am glad to see you all again as well. It is true that we come here for no other reason than to pass on information and ask for some assistance in return."

Fury replies, "And who is your beautiful companion?"

Anara steps forward and bows. "I am Anara Solo, Princess of Alderan II and member of the Jedi Council on Coruscant."

She senses instant disbelief at her introduction.

Tony Stark begins to clap. "Thor, you've outdone yourself. She certainly looks the part, but come on, what's up with bringing a Jedi stripper to the party?"

Thor starts to say something, but Anara stops him with a hand on his arm. "Forgive me, but how is it you all know of the Jedi when those of Asgard do not?"

Tony quips back, "Enough with the act, sister. The lightsaber on your hip is an obvious fake, Alderan was blown up in Episode IV, and while the costume's good, we all know the Jedi only exist in the Star Wars movies."

Before Tony can say anything else, Thor interjects, "She does not jest, Stark. Her ship crashed on Asgard, and Odin has looked into her mind and seen the truth of her statements. You would do well to show her some respect."

Fury steps in, trying to defuse the situation. "Now why don't we all sit down and discuss this like adults?" No one sits down, and the tension in the room escalates.

"Actually, if she's really a Jedi, I'd like to see her prove it. Light up that lightsaber, sister and show us what you can do," Tony quips.

Anara nods and motions for Thor to give her some room. Moving her cloak behind her, she uses the Force to bring her lightsaber to her hand. In one motion, she activates the blade and slices through the top of the chair in front of her, simultaneously using the Force to snuff out the smoking fabric before the fire suppression system can kick in. Twirling the blade once, she deactivates it and returns the lightsaber to her belt.

The room is silent, and she can sense the awe and confusion from the others. Tony, clearly shocked, closes his mouth and gives her a nod, conceding to her authenticity.

"It appears that I may, for once in my life, have been mistaken. My apologies, Princess," Tony says with a gallant bow in her direction.

Fury takes control of the room again and says, "Now, can we complete the introductions and get on with why Thor and Princess Anara are here?"

Anara takes a seat in the chair she has just decapitated, and Thor sits next to her. When Fury finishes introducing everyone, Anara says, "I am honored to meet all of you. Thor has told me much about you and sings often of your heroism in the Mead Hall."

Tony turns to Steve and whispers loudly, "Thor can sing?"

Anara laughs and says, "Yes, and quite well, actually."

Addressing Nick Fury, she says, "Forgive me, but can you explain how it is you know of the Jedi? I was under the impression that we were unknown in your galaxy. If there are others here, I would ask to meet them."

Fury thinks for a moment before responding. "I'm sorry Princess, but this is all a little confusing for us as well, for you see, the Jedi exist to us only in a series of movies called the Star Wars Saga. It's all just entertainment for us, and until today, we didn't think any part of it was real."

"What is a movie?" Anara asks, still very confused.

Stark pipes in, "Let me see if I can put it into terms you Shakespearian types will understand. Think of a movie as a large theatrical production, but pre-recorded and replayed on a giant screen in front of hundreds of people."

Anara nods her head. "We have something similar in the theaters of Coruscant. So what you're telling me is that to you, the Jedi are just characters in a story?"

Stark replies, "Pretty much."

Natasha leans in and addresses Anara, "You said your last name is Solo. You aren't any relation to Han Solo, are you?"

Anara's face drains of all color, her Jedi calm fleeing like a mini-droid down a crowded hall. Thor puts a hand on her leg and looks at her, concerned. She gives him a slight shake of her head and recovers her voice after a moment.

"He is my ancestor. I am a direct descendant of Han and his wife, Leia Organa-Solo."

You could hear a pin drop in the room. The shock of all in the room, with the exception of Thor, is palpable. She breaks the silence with another question.

"From your knowledge of him, I would assume he is one of the players in these movies you speak of?"

Hawkeye answers this time. "Yes, in the original trilogy, along with Leia and Luke Skywalker. Are you telling me that Darth Vader really exists?"

Anara nods her head, still in shock. "He did, though he's been dead for several hundred years, slain by his son, Luke."

Tony pipes in, skepticism still strong in his voice. "You said you were the princess of Alderan, but if all this is true, how can you be princess of a planet that's been destroyed?"

"You did not hear me completely, Tony Stark. I said I was Princess of Alderan Two. About 10 years after Alderan was destroyed, those who survived, who were off-world, found another planet to colonize. They named the new world in honor of the one they had lost. They asked my ancestors, Leia Organa-Solo and Han to continue the royal line, and though they held no real power in the beginning, my family now rules as a constitutional monarchy."

She sits back in her chair, trying to process what's happened. Sensing Fury's desire to find out why she's here over everyone else's desire to ask her more questions, she decides to table the current discussion and heed Fury's desire.

"Forgive me, I believe we all have many more questions regarding all this, but I feel we need to address our reason for coming before the day grows much longer."

Turning towards Nick Fury, she addresses him. "Director Fury, Thor has brought me here because he feels that your people and Tony Stark in particular, may be able to help me." She pauses for a moment, and Fury motions for her to continue. "When my ship crashed, it was very nearly destroyed. Although my weapons are intact, the Asgardian technology is different enough that they cannot replicate what I need to either repair or replace them should something happen. With your permission, I would like to work with your people to see if they can create what I need. Obviously you may keep the plans I provide. I only ask that the lightsaber technology not be released outside of SHIELD. They are dangerous weapons, and only one with the ability to control the Force can wield one."

Fury turns to Stark. "Tony, what do you think?"

"Do you really think I'd turn down the chance to recreate a real, working lightsaber?" He stands and motions to the door, "After you, your Worship."

Fury turns back to her and motions towards Stark, "I think you have your answer. Our scientists are at your disposal, your highness." Anara stands and looks to Thor.

"Go ahead, I'll find you later." he says quietly.

As she walks towards Tony and the exit, she gives the group a small bow. "It is a pleasure to meet all of you. I look forward to continuing our previous conversation later."


	20. Chapter 20

Tony walks beside Anara down the hall.

"So, Princess," he begins.

"Please, just Anara. There is no need for titles here, "she interjects.

"Very well." Tony replies, thinking to himself for a moment. "So can you really do that whole Jedi mind trick thing?" Twirling his fingers in front of him he says, 'These are not the droids you're looking for... Move along."

Anara smiles. That joke has been passed down through the generations, and even after so many years, it's still funny. She wonders how he knows it.

"Yes, the Jedi have the ability to influence those with weaker minds. Tell me, in your movies, are the two Droids you just referenced named R2D2 and C-3PO?"

"Um, yeah." Tony says, surprised.

Anara stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Please, when we are done here, will you show me these… movies you speak of? I would like to know how you know so much about my history," she says, trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

Tony resumes walking. "Sure, but I still think Thor's just playing a joke on us."

It doesn't take a Jedi to know that Tony's telling the truth and believes this is all an elaborate ruse.

Tony takes her to the large lab overlooking the bridge. It has an impressive array of view screens and work tables. She removes her cloak and drapes it over a high chair. Tony approaches her.

"So, let's see this light saber of yours. I have to admit, your demonstration was impressive, but I'm still a skeptic."

Anara removes the hilt from her belt and hands it to him, admonishing, "Be careful, a lightsaber is no ordinary blade. It is unwieldy for those not trained in the Force. One of the healers in Asgard lost several fingers when he ignited it without my supervision."

"Oh?" Tony says, clearly questioning why.

"I was unconscious at the time," she says simply.

"So amputated limbs must really be an occupational hazard for you then." Tony quips back.

Anara smiles ruefully, "Yes, they are."

Tony turns the hilt over in his hands, examining it. He finds the activation button, and Anara prepares herself to keep Tony from harm if necessary. He falters with the blade for a moment, then finds a balance with it. Swinging it around a few times, he then touches it to one of the tables. When the blade finishes cutting through it, he shuts it down and hands it back to her.

"Impressive," she says. "I do not sense the Force in you, but you handled it like one trained."

Tony, already lost in thought, replies absently, "It has a push-back similar to some components in my suit. It wasn't really that hard to compensate for."

Tony walks over to a set of view screens and starts moving things around before speaking to seemingly no one in particular.

"Jarvis, tie into the servers at Stark Tower. Set up a set of confidential files under max security. I want to keep this lightsaber stuff under wraps."

Turning to Anara, he says, "So what exactly do you need from us that the high and mighty Asgardians can't supply?"

Though he sounds condescending, she senses a deep respect for Thor.

"Most of the internal components, I'm afraid. The Asgardians don't work with circuitry like this."

She walks to a work table and sets her lightsaber on it. Using the Force, she takes the outer shell off the hilt. Removing a few other pieces, she exposes the crystal and inner workings of the blade.

"The crystal, here, is what channels the energy to create the plasma for the blade. I've been unable to synthesize one that has the correct properties. I don't think they have the necessary elements on Asgard."

Pointing to the other electrical components, she continues.

"The Asgardians also don't use solid state circuits and don't have the necessary technology to create them. And, at some point I will need a new power source as well."

Tony looks over the components for a moment.

"I think we can make what you need, but we'll need to go back to Stark Tower and my lab to make it. SHIELD has a lot of fun toys, but mine are better," he says with a grin.

They both fall into work mode, Tony asking questions, Anara answering and pointing out various circuits and components, and soon they've mapped out a plan for building components for a new light saber. The only piece left is the crystal.

"What's the crystal made of?" he asks.

"It's a complex matrix of several rare elements. Do you have any elemental diagrams? It may be easier if I can find the right picture instead of searching for translations."

They walk over to a view screen.

"Jarvis, pull up atomic diagrams of the elements. Start with ones that form crystalline matrixes first."

A series of atomic diagrams appears on the screen. Anara looks them over but doesn't see the right elements. She shakes her head.

"Ok, let's try metals," Tony says.

Another series appears. Again, there is no match. They've soon exhausted almost the entire periodic table.

"Jarvis, show me all of the man-made elements."

"Of course, Sir, but you know they are not stable enough to form a crystalline structure," Jarvis cautions.

"I know, just pull them up anyway," Tony says.

Again, nothing. Thinking, Tony addresses the unseen Jarvis.

"Jarvis, pull up the alien and top-secret elements in the SHIELD database."

"One moment, Sir," Jarvis replies.

Within that screen, Anara finds one of the elements she's looking for. Pointing, she says, "That one there, that is one of the elements."

Tony looks at her, one eye brow raised.

"Adamantium are you sure? Our only known form of it is as a metal."

"Yes, in my galaxy it is found as a metal as well. However, when combined with Lanthanum and subjected to the proper conditions, it forms a crystalline structure. There are only a few places in my galaxy where they grow naturally, but we have developed methods to grow them in a lab."

Tony thinks for a moment, his hand stroking his van dyke.

"SHIELD doesn't have the technology here to scan the crystal to find that other element's structure. We'll have to take your lightsaber back to my own labs."

He looks at Anara. "Fancy a trip to New York?" he asks, just as Thor and Natasha enter the lab.

"We figured we'd find you two holed up in here," Natasha says. "You know you missed dinner."

Tony quips back, "Oh and a fine one I'm sure it was… MREs again?"

"Not exactly," Natasha says. "They were actually serving steak tonight."

Thor adds, "And it was quite good."

He looks to Anara, and she smiles at him. Tony ignores Thor and addresses Natasha.

"I'd like to take her highness back to Stark Tower. I have equipment there we need to build some components for her lightsaber. Can you get her and Muscles there on a plane tonight? I didn't exactly bring the private jet."

Natasha raises an eyebrow but nods.

"I can get them transport off the carrier but not till morning. New York airspace is closed down due to a Presidential visit."

Tony turns to Anara, "Sorry princess -". Anara raises an eyebrow at him.

"Anara…sorry, I guess your visit to New York will have to wait a few hours."

Thor approaches Anara but addresses Tony.

"Then maybe we can watch these movies you were all talking about earlier? I am curious to see one of these recorded plays."

Anara chimes in, agreeing, eager to see these movies as well. She can only guess from the talk that somehow these humans have come across some ancient holocrons, a type of Jedi recording device, and she's curious to see exactly what they contain.

Natasha says something quietly into a microphone in her wrist, then motioning everyone to the door, she leads them to one of the carrier's movie theaters.

Due to their VIP status, they're given access to the Officer's Theater. More cozy and casual than a normal theater, a few large couches are arranged around tables, interspersed with groups of recliners facing a large movie screen. They are joined shortly by the rest of the Avengers and Agent Coulson. Rearranging the seating so that everyone can sit together, they settle in with drinks and several large bowls of popcorn.

A debate on which trilogy to start with goes on for several minutes, with Agent Coulson winning with basic logic – just start from the beginning. As the theater lights dim, Anara snuggles in against Thor on one of the couches.

From the minute the first images appear on the screen, she's floored. The transport ships match the designs of the times, and the depiction of the Neimoidians is exact. Even Qui-Gon Jinn looks similar to the statue of him in the Jedi Archives on Coruscant. Every detail fits what she knows.

When the lights come up at the end of the movie, all eyes are on Anara.

"SO?" Tony asks.

It takes her a minute to find her voice. "These movies, who is responsible for them?"

Agent Coulson responds, "George Lucas was the writer and director. Why?"

"I would speak to him," she says, the demand clear in her voice. "I want to know how he knows so much about my world. He may know a way for me to get back there."

Hawkeye leans forward, taking his arm from around Natasha's shoulders in the process.

"So how did you get here anyway? We haven't heard that story yet."

Anara takes a deep breath. "I don't exactly know. I was on my way back to Coruscant from a trade negotiation in the Outer Rim. Something happened while I was in hyperspace, and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in a hospital room in Asgard."

Thor adds, "She was lucky her ship almost hit Loki. If he hadn't been there to pull her out of the wreckage, she would not have survived."

There is general shock at hearing that Loki saved her. Knowing their past history with him, she's not surprised. Not eager to discuss Loki, Natasha changes the subject.

"So how far in your past was what we just saw?"

"About 7 generations." Anara replies. "I'm afraid my generation is doomed to repeat the path my ancestors walked so long ago. My galaxy is again at war, and only the names of the players have changed." Sadness colors her voice. "I can only hope that Darth Daeva is still imprisoned at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Only with her out of the picture can there be hope for peace."

The night growing late, everyone heads off to bed. Agent Coulson escorts Thor and Anara to their rooms. Stopping outside a pair of doors, he hands them access badges.

"I didn't know if I should get you separate rooms or not, so I erred on the side of caution," he says, looking a little embarrassed. "These ID badges will get you into your rooms and access to common areas of the ship like the mess hall and workout facilities."

He demonstrates, swiping one of the cards over a panel by the door to open it. Entering the room, he shows them the com panel and basic features of the room.

"If you need anything, just hit this button on the com panel."

Backing out of the room, he gives them a nod of the head. "Thor, it is good to see you again, and it is a pleasure to meet you, Princess. Good Night."

Left alone, Thor gathers Anara into his arms. Kissing her on the forehead, he asks, "Are you all right?"

She looks up at him. "Yes, it's just a lot to take in. But it gives me hope that others from my galaxy are here, and maybe they know a way home."

She can sense Thor's worry that he'll lose her if that happens.

"Worry not, my love," she tells him, touching his face. "You have my heart now, and I cannot leave that behind. There are a few things I need to take care of back home, that is all. I would not be gone forever." Thor smiles softly and kisses her.


	21. Chapter 21

Anara lies awake, tucked against Thor's warm body. Images from the movie flash through her mind, making her homesick. Knowing sleep will elude her, she slips out of bed and gets dressed. Planting a thought in Thor's sleeping mind that she will be in the workout room, she grabs her ID badge and quietly slips from the room. She asks for directions from a passing crew member and easily finds her way to the workout facilities.

Similar to what she's used to at home, she finds a room with open, sprung-wood floors and various equipment stacked against the wall. Starting with some deep breathing, she moves into a slow, methodical series of movements. Focusing solely on form, her mind is freed from its anxiety, and she finds herself becoming calm and more centered. Deciding to go back to some basics, she walks into a handstand. Balancing on one hand, she uses the Force to pull a small dumbbell off a nearby rack. Standing it on end in front of her, she pulls over a series of weights and stacks them on top of the small barbell, alternating laying them flat and vertical. When she's stacked enough of the weights to match her height, she closes her eyes and holds everything still.

She senses a few people coming down the hall that she does not recognize. Deciding this could be a good test of her concentration, she keeps her position. Two women enter the room and stop dead when they see her. Quietly, they watch her, whispering to each other in awe. Soon, she's drawn more of a crowd. She concentrates on blocking out the noise as she slowly brings her free hand down and switches it out to let her other arm rest. She soon senses Hawkeye and Black Widow in the room and decides she's put on enough of a show. Still upside down, she crosses her legs into a lotus position and slowly brings them down, tucking in on herself and coming into a seated position on the floor.

She opens her eyes to thunderous applause. Nodding to her audience, she uses the Force to put all of the weights back. Not a single one fell. Her master would have been proud. It took her longer than most to master that particular exercise.

Natasha and Clint approach her.

"You know, if I didn't believe you before, that little demonstration would have sealed it," Clint tells her.

She takes that as a compliment and gives him a nod of thanks as she heads to the side of the room to grab a towel.

Following her, Natasha says, "That was quite impressive."

"Thank you. It is an exercise every padawan must master before they can be considered for knighthood." Addressing them both, she asks, "May I impose upon you both? There is something I'd like to do if you're willing."

Clint shrugs his shoulders. "Sure, what is it?"

"I'd like to test you both for

midi-chlorians. I sense some Force sensitivity in each of you, and I'd like to know for sure."

Natasha and Clint share a look. Natasha replies for both of them. "Ok. It can't hurt, right? What do you need?

"Just a small blood sample."

Anara retrieves a small device from her belt.

"Hold out your arm." she says to Clint.

He holds up his arm for her, and she turns it over to expose the underside of his forearm. Touching the small black oblong device to his skin, a microscopic needle pricks it and draws in a drop of blood. Clint doesn't even flinch.

Pressing a button, the little device analyzes his blood and shows a number on a small screen. Turning to Natasha, she flips the device around and completes the same procedure on her. She's not surprised by the results. Both have midi-chlorian counts high enough to qualify them for training, were they children.

Clint looks at her. "So?"

Anara considers for a moment before replying. "It is as I suspected. You both have high midi-chlorian counts. High enough to qualify you for training, had the council found you as children."

Thanks to the Star Wars movie they all watched the night before, she doesn't have to explain what that means, but she can still sense questions from both of them.

"Is there somewhere more private where we can talk?" she asks.

Natasha replies, "Well, we actually came down here to get you. Tony's hyper to get you back to Stark Tower so he can start work on your lightsaber components, but I bet we can impose on him to tag along. It's not like he doesn't have the room."

Clint nods. "Why not? He promised to show me a new quiver he's been working on for me too."

With everyone in agreement, Anara gathers her over-tunic and boots, and they head back towards her room to gather the rest of her things. On the way back, Anara remembers the holo-communicator. Having sensed some distrust of Nick Fury by the others, she decides to ask Natasha and Clint their opinion on who should be the recipient.

"In all of the... excitement... of yesterday, Thor and I forgot one of the important reasons we came here," she begins. "I have a communication device, a hand-held holographic projector, like the ones in the movie. We want to leave it here with you so that you can communicate with us on Asgard. For while we can see you and observe what happens here on Earth, you, up until now, have had no means to actively communicate with us. I sense some distrust of Nick Fury, who we intended to give it to. Would you recommend someone else from your team instead?"

Clint looks at her. "How accurate is that movie?" he asks.

"Very. Obviously our technology has advanced in the several hundred years since those things happened, but it is incredibly historically accurate."

"So you're telling us you have one of those hologram communications things?"

Anara pulls the communicator out of her belt pouch and holds it in the palm of her hand. The rounded-edged disk is just a little bigger than her palm. Smooth but for three recessed buttons, it could almost be mistaken for a futuristic hockey puck.

"I will demonstrate its use when everyone is gathered, and I can assure that Sif will answer," she says, pocketing the devise once more.

Clint and Natasha share another look, and Natasha finally answers Anara's original question.

"I think the best person to take charge of that would be Agent Coulson."

Anara nods. She likes Agent Coulson. Just then, she realizes they're back near the conference room where she first met everyone and not near the crew quarters.

Natasha picks up on her thought and says, "Thor is waiting for us on the Bridge and has your cloak."

"Stark must be very anxious for us to arrive in New York." Anara observes.

Clint laughs. "Anxious doesn't even begin to describe it. He flew back himself as soon as the no-fly ban was lifted."

Anara is puzzled for a moment. How did Tony leave without them? Then she remembers - his metal suit. He had mentioned he didn't have the means to bring passengers back.

"Then let us not keep him waiting," she says as they enter the bridge.

Not having seen it the day before because of the privacy shield that created the conference room, she is impressed with its layout. Banks of work stations line each wall and an upper platform, presumably for the captain's use, overlooks everything. It reminds her of the old Imperial Star Destroyer bridge design.

Thor, talking to Agent Coulson off to one side, smiles at her when they enter. He excuses himself from the agent and grabs her cloak off the back of a chair as he comes to meet her. Taking her hand in his, he raises it to his lips, kissing it softly, his eyes telling her he'd like to do more, but not with company. She smiles at him in return, letting him know his thoughts mirror her own.

Releasing her hand, he says, "Good morning, my lady. I trust you had a good workout?" His eyes twinkle, having already heard the buzz on the bridge about her "demonstration".

"Yes," she says, "It was quite relaxing."

Thor laughs. Stepping behind her,he shakes out her cloak and settles it over her shoulders, letting his hands linger for a moment.

Fury, giving one last order, approaches them. "Your highness, I regret that I cannot go with you to New York. However, let me say that it has been a pleasure. I look forward to speaking further with you."

Anara gives him a small bow. "It has been an honor to meet you as well. You run a fine ship, Director."

Agent Coulson motions them towards the door. "Shall we go?"

They file out into the hall, everyone saying goodbye, or getting last instructions from Fury on the way out. As they approach the airlock, Natasha asks Anara, "Will you do that bubble thing again? It was nice not to fight the wind."

Clint and Agent Coulson look at Natasha askance.

"Bubble thing?" Clint asks, raising an eyebrow.

Anara explains, "I created a bubble of the Force around us as we disembarked yesterday. It spared us from the wind on the deck." Addressing Natasha, she says, "I would be happy to do so again, but we will all need to stay close together as I have a limited range I can protect."

They reach the airlock, and Agent Coulson hands out the small oxygen canisters. Once in the airlock, Anara concentrates for a moment to create the Force bubble. She nods to Coulson to indicate she's ready, and he opens the airlock door. They walk across the deck as if they were strolling down the street, drawing stares from the deck crew.

When they're on board the plane, Coulson removes his mask and says, "Well, they'll be talking about that for a while. Thank you, Princess. That was a unique experience."

Anara smiles and gives him a small nod before sitting down and strapping herself in.

"How long will the flight to New York take?" she asks Coulson.

Turning from giving instructions to the flight crew, he says, "Oh just half an hour or so. We're about 150 miles off the coast."

After takeoff, conversation starts up regarding the Star Wars movies, Natasha, Clint and Coulson asking her questions regarding the validity of different things in the movies like how old Yoda really was, and if Han shot Guido first. Anara is amused and at times confused by the importance they place on certain things - there's no debate on the Cantina shooting incident in her galaxy - Guido is dead, it is irrelevant who shot first so long ago. The conversation only steels her resolve to meet the man behind the movies. There is no way that someone of this planet could know these things to the level of detail that he does. Only a Jedi archivist would know the details to be able to create such a work.


	22. Chapter 22

They land at a small airstrip and are ushered to a long, wheeled vehicle where they are met by a tall, beautiful woman with long red hair. Agent Coulson introduces Anara and Thor.

"Pepper, I'd like you to meet Thor and Princess Anara. Thor, Anara, this is Pepper Potts, Tony's indispensable assistant."

Thor takes Pepper's hand and kisses it lightly. "A pleasure to finally meet the one who can keep Stark in line." he says. Pepper blushes.

Anara gives her a slight bow. "A pleasure to meet you."

Pepper gives Anara a small curtsey and replies, "The pleasure is all mine, your highness. Now if you please, we should go."

A man dressed in black like Agent Coulson opens one of the doors to the vehicle and the women get in first. Anara's impressed by the plush interior. It seems much bigger on the inside that the outer appearance would suggest. The ride into New York City is short but bumpy. Anara is surprised by the lack of inertial dampeners in their passenger vehicles. The technology she witnessed on the SHIELD ship apparently is not shared with the general population.

She feels like a child, watching through the window at the city passing by. While the buildings are much smaller than those on Coruscant, the life of the city is similar. She finds it oddly comforting. They soon drive into a large building, heading down into the lower levels. Exiting the vehicle, they proceed to a bank of elevators.

Pepper presses her hand to a panel inside the elevator and says, "Penthouse please, Jarvis."

A voice, familiar to Anara, answers back, "Of course Miss Potts. I will inform Mr. Stark that your guests are here."

They exit the elevator into a large open room with a recessed seating area in front of a large bank of windows with a view of the city and a bar off to one side. A large table with clear view-screens occupies part of the raised portion of the room. Tony is studying one set of displays intently, and Anara can see diagrams of what looks like a lightsaber. Pepper walks over to Tony and gives him a quick kiss. They exchange a few quiet words, then Tony turns to them, spreading his arms wide.

"Welcome to Stark Tower. Thor, you'll be happy to know we finally got the dents out of the floor from where the Hulk smashed Loki." He smiles ruefully. Thor doesn't respond.

Anara can sense an underlying fear of Loki coming from Stark that he hides with humor. She makes a mental note to talk to Thor more about what happened here. It wasn't just a simple battle.

Tony minimizes the data on his screen and comes to meet them.

"Pepper, can you call in a favor with George Lucas and get the Princess here a meeting with him tomorrow?"

Pepper thinks for a moment before replying.

"Oh yes, of course - the Star Wars thing. I'll see what I can do. But you may have to cave-in and finally attend one of his charity balls," she says, laughing at him.

Tony shakes his head with resignation and motions them back to the elevators.

"Let's go down to the R&D floors. Agents, I've some new toys I think you're going to want to try out."

They go back down several floors and exit onto a floor with a large open area and racks of various weapons along with a sophisticated target shooting area on one end.

"Agent Coulson, I believe you're familiar with the new weapons' systems. Would you care to show Black Widow and Hawkeye what I've cooked up while I take the Princess down a few more floors?"

Agent Coulson nods his assent, and Tony turns to Thor, "Your choice Muscles, you can stay here and play or watch the lady and me work."

Thor addresses Anara. "As much as being in your presence pleases me, I think I will stay up here and see what new weapons the Midgardians have developed."

"Well, that's settled then. Shall we, Princess?" Tony says, holding the elevator door open for her.

She gives the others a nod of farewell and precedes Tony into the elevator. Several more floors down, they enter a totally different world. Work benches and view screens clutter one half of the floor, while a few robotic arms and other equipment occupy the rest. Along one wall, what looks like several large droids stand behind glass enclosures.

Anara points to them. "Are those your battle suits?" she asks as she walks over for a closer look.

"Yes, though not the current version. Most are prototypes of one form or another," Tony says as he pulls up schematics on his view screen.

"Impressive. Only the Mandalorians have been able to create similar armored suits with such elegance."

Tony turns from the screen to look at her. "I thought Boba Fett's armor was kind of junky. That jet pack has nothing on what my suit can do." he says.

"Boba Fett was not a true Mandalorian warrior. In their day they were a formidable force, and their armor performed much like Thor says yours does." she replies. "But by the time of Boba Fett, most of them were dead, victims of the Clone Wars." Tony walks over to a carafe and pours something hot into a mug. Holding it out to her, he asks, "Coffee? Thor loves the stuff, but please, don't smash the cup when you're done."

Anara smiles, "Please, I would love to try some. Thor talks about the drink endlessly. I think it is one of the things he missed the most from here while the Bifrost was broken."

Tony hands her the cup. "I drink mine black, but if you want sugar or cream, I can have Pepper bring some down."

Anara sniffs the aroma from the cup. It smells similar to a drink from Endor. "Thank you, but plain will be fine. If this is like chuka from Endor, it is good as is."

Tony looks at her, an eyebrow raised. "'You mean Endor - as in the home of the little furry guys?"

She nods.

"Wow, I wonder how Lucas knows so much?"

She shrugs before taking a drink. The flavor is similar to the Ewoks' chuka but less bitter.

"This is good. I can see why Thor likes it. Tell me, is it made from a fruit or a nut?"

"A bean actually. I could see about sending some back with you, if you like," Tony says absently, while looking at several images on a large screen.

"Jarvis, fire up the molecular scanner will you? I want to get the lightsaber crystal figured out."

"Of course, Sir," the computer replies.

"Do all humans name their computers?"

Tony shrugs. "Most don't, but I'm sure there are geeks the world over who have named their systems after some non-existent girlfriend."

Taking her over to a work bench near a robot arm, he says, "Now, if you don't mind taking your lightsaber apart so we can see the crystal, we'll start figuring out how to synthesize it."

Anara removes the hilt from her belt and uses the Force to take the weapon apart. Carefully removing the crystal from its housing, she places it on the table where Tony indicates.

"Jarvis, store this in the secure files we created yesterday and triple encrypt it. I don't want SHIELD's hackers to get to this."

The robot positions its arm over the crystal and a grid of laser beams scan it, simultaneously producing an image on a nearby screen.

"Good. Now analyze the structure for any known elements."

Tony puts on a glove lying nearby and uses that hand to pull the image from the screen, creating a hologram above his palm, and studies the image. Anara, knowing the structure by heart from her meditations with the crystal, explores the lab instead. Tools and bits of armor litter the tops of the workbenches. To a casual eye it's messy and cluttered, but Anara can sense an order to it, purpose within the mess.

After several long minutes, Tony says to her, "I've got nothing." Interrupting himself he adds, "Jarvis, keep working on that."

Looking at the other components of the light saber, he picks up one of the power sources.

"So how efficient is the power source for these things? I'm just guessing of course, but I've been doing some calculations, and I think I could at least double the battery life."

Anara, intrigued, joins him back at the workbench.

"Depending on use, they can last months without a recharge, in peace time, years." She looks at Tony. "Unfortunately, the device I use to charge the battery was destroyed in the crash, so when these die, so does my weapon. That's one of the reasons why I wished to speak to you. I've been able to adapt the Asgardian power source for a few things, like the communication array I pulled from my ship to boost the signal from the holo-communicator, but I haven't been able to get it to work well with the lightsaber."

Tony looks at her. "Holo-communicator? You mean like a device that does the whole Princess Leia - 'Help me Obi Wan, you're my only hope.' hologram thing?"

Anara, unsure of his reference, still gets the point. "Yes, I gave one to Agent Coulson. It can communicate with its twin on Asgard. Thor wanted a better way to communicate than just having Heimdal watch events here."

Tony, not easily distracted says, "Well, that's just peachy. Now, as I said, I've done some calculations, and based on what you just said, I think I can power your lightsaber for life, and possibly your children's lives, assuming you have a normal human lifespan."

Anara, knowing the source of the Asgardians' long life is a closely held secret, says, "Humans in my galaxy average about 90 standard years."

Looking at a new schematic Tony's just brought up she says, "So what is this new power source you have in mind?" The image on the screen looks like a small flat cylinder." Tony taps his chest, the action creating a metallic sound. "Same as this, a mini Arc Reactor."

Anara replies, "Oh yes, Thor said something about you having a power source in your chest, though he doesn't know why."

"It keeps a piece of shrapnel from puncturing my heart," he says simply. "Quite ingenious really, if I do say so myself." He turns his attention to the framework of the hilt and the connections for the power supply. "I think I can shrink a reactor down small enough to fit inside the hilt, and the connections look basic enough, the issue might be whether or not the power output will fry the crystal," he muses to himself. "Princess, would you mind putting it back together and turning it on? I want to get a power output reading."

"Of course but only if you agree to call me Anara." she says as she reassembles the hilt.

"Sir, I've finished my review of the crystal. I am able to identify the Adamantium, but the other substance is unknown to us. I do however, have its atomic structure," Jarvis says. At the same time an atomic structure appears on a view screen.

"That's it." Anara says. "Can you synthesize it?"

Tony studies the structure for awhile. "I think so, but it would be helpful if you could tell me how you do it. It might save us some time."

Anara proceeds to tell Tony how saber crystals are grown. Absorbed in their work, they don't notice the time pass until Pepper enters the lab.

"Hey you two, wanna come up for air?" she asks, rather loudly so as to be heard over the heavy metal music playing. Anara looks up and smiles at her. Tony, still engrossed in a calculation, absently says, "What time is it?"

Pepper answers, "Just after 8 pm. The others want to know if you want to join them for dinner and maybe another Star Wars movie." Tony looks up from his work and looks to Anara.

"I think we've gotten as far as we can tonight. Jarvis will be running calculations for a while. What do you think? Are you up for another movie?"

"Absolutely." Anara replies.

"Oh, that reminds me. I was able to schedule a meeting with George Lucas tomorrow, though I had to call in a lot of favors, Tony. I'm sorry, but you'll have to make an appearance at the next Skywalker Kids' Charity Ball." Tony waves the obligation off.

Pepper continues, addressing Anara, "The jet will be ready first thing in the morning, Princess. "

"Thank you, Miss Potts. I am in your debt." Anara gives her a small bow of thanks.

"Cantonese - from that place over on 5th." Tony says without looking up from his work.

Pepper just looks at him.

"I assume we're doing take-out for dinner?" he says.

"Oh, yes. The usual?" she asks him.

"Sure, but tell them to add a bit more pepper to the Szechwan. It was pretty tame last time."

Pepper turns to Anara, "Should I bring a menu down?"

Anara, knowing she won't have a clue what to order, says, "No, I'm not familiar with Earth dishes. I will be happy to try whatever you wish to order."

Absently, while checking several running programs, Tony says, "Why don't we just do this family style? I'm sure Thor hasn't had Chinese either."

Pepper, heading back to the elevator says, "OK then. I'll come retrieve you two when it gets here."

Sooner than Anara anticipated, Pepper was calling them to dinner over the view screen. Tony closes down a few programs while Anara finishes calibrating one of the robots.

"Come on, Princess, Pepper gets cranky if we have guests and I'm late for dinner."

Anara smiles, giving up on trying to get Tony to drop the honorific. They return to the penthouse where everyone has gathered around a table sunk into the floor and surrounded by couches. Boxes of food cover the table, wafting wonderful smells. Anara's stomach growls, reminding her she hasn't had anything other than Tony's dried blueberries and coffee all day. Tony and Anara join the group, and they start passing boxes around. Anara masters the chop sticks quickly, but after Thor flings several pieces of meat around the room, Hawkeye tosses a fork at him.

"Dude, you're hopeless. Use a fork." Everyone laughs as Thor gratefully takes the fork from Hawkeye.

The evening passes with friendly banter and two more Star Wars movies. Skipping Episode 2 because the general consensus is that Anakin is too whiny, they watch Episodes 3 & 4 before heading off to bed.

Anara still finds herself stunned by the experience of watching family legend brought to life with such amazing detail. Tony and Pepper walk her and Thor to their room, down a few floors from the Penthouse.

Stopping outside the door to a lavish suite, Pepper tells Anara, "There's a whole closet full of clothes, so take your pick for tomorrow. Mr. Lucas requested that we keep this as low key as possible." Turning to Thor, she says, "I'm sorry Thor, but Mr. Lucas will only see Anara tomorrow."

Nodding, Thor replies, "It is no matter. Agents Barton and Romanov have requested I work with them tomorrow on group hand-to-hand combat techniques."

Anara turns to Pepper. "What time shall I be ready tomorrow?"

"We'll need to leave here by 8:30."

Tony claps his hands together. "Alrightly then. Now that we've got that all figured out, shall we head to bed?" he asks Pepper in a suggestive tone. She smiles and takes his hand. Wishing them a good night, Pepper and Tony leave them.

In their room, Thor takes Anara's hands in his.

"My lady, I hope you are not disappointed that I am not going with you tomorrow. I thought you might want to meet this man alone, and it has been made plain that he desires the same."

"No, I am not disappointed. We came here for a purpose, not a vacation. I did not expect that we would be together the entire time. Though I do feel I should apologize for monopolizing so much of Tony's time."

Thor laughs, "Do not apologize, my love. Stark is not an easy man to understand. I am glad that you can, and that he is able to help you."

He takes her into his arms and stops any further conversation with a kiss. They pass the night in each other's arms, enjoying being together as much as they can before they must part in the morning.


	23. Chapter 23

Anara gets up early, thankful her Jedi training allows her to be alert and functioning on practically no sleep. After a shower, she looks through the contents of the walk-in closet. It doesn't take her long to figure out the fashion trends of this world, the styles being much simpler than many places she's been.

Picking out a pair of black leggings and a long silver sweater, she gets dressed. Putting on her own belt and boots, she looks in the mirror. Judging from what she saw on the streets yesterday, she feels she'll blend in. Rebraiding her hair into a single herringbone plait, she fixes the end with a convex silver clasp. While pretty, it serves the dual purpose of keeping her braid intact and acting as a nasty little weapon, adding punch to the whip effect of her braid.

Leaving the large closet, she finds Thor awake and watching her from the bed.

"My lady, you look beautiful as always."

Getting out of bed, he walks to her, his physique taking her breath away. "I am tempted to keep you here and ravish you all day instead," he says, cupping her head and kissing her deeply. When they finally come up for air, she pushes away from him playfully.

"You brute." she says, laughing. "I would love to see you try, but not today. Now put some clothes on if you wish to see me off," she says, while using the Force to pick up his pants from a nearby chair and toss them at him.

Catching the pants with one hand, and catching her and pulling her against him with the other, he kisses her again before getting dressed. They're still laughing as the elevator reaches the lobby where they're met by Pepper and Tony.

"If it's alright with you, we'll stay overnight in California. I have business there tomorrow that I couldn't fit in today. Tony has a house there on the beach," Pepper tells Anara.

Anara looks to Thor. "I never asked how long we were staying. Is there any reason for me to return this evening?"

Thor shakes his head. "No, we are free to stay as long as we wish on Midgard, unless something should happen to call us home." He takes her hand and kisses it. "But my bed will be colder without you in it tonight."

"Oh, enough with the sap, Point Break." Tony says, right before he kisses Pepper.

Anara and Thor laugh as Pepper playfully pushes Tony away.

"Princess, I will continue to work on the lightsaber project. With any luck, we'll be able to test a new power source when you get back."

Anara nods her head. "Thank you. For everything," she says, indicating her outfit as well.

"New York fashion looks good on you," Tony replies.

Anara smiles at the complement, pleased that her choice of a tunic-length sweater over black leggings was a correct one.

Turning to Thor, Tony says, "You should try it some time. Maybe while your drapes are at the cleaners."

Thor glares at Tony, "I may not always understand your humor, Stark, but I would caution you against insulting the traditions of Asgard."

Turning his attention to Anara, he kisses her gently and says, "Be well, my love. I will await your return." Nodding to Pepper and ignoring Tony, he turns on his heel and returns to the elevators.

Pepper gives Tony a quick kiss and says, "That wasn't nice. How can I leave if you won't play nice with others?" she teases. Not waiting for a reply, she begins walking out the door towards a waiting car. Anara follows.

A short drive takes them back to the private airstrip where a streamlined Learjet waits for them on the tarmac. Anara notes the sleeker design and windows along the fuselage, indicating its use as a commercial transport and not a military vehicle. She finds the interior is as plush as the rest of the things Tony surrounds himself with. Settling in, Pepper tells the pilot they're ready and they taxi down the runway.

Anara finds Pepper to be very personable, and the ladies spend the entire flight chatting. Pepper gives Anara some insight into Tony and the interactions of the Avengers, and Anara tells her stories of Asgard and of her home. The time passes quickly for both, and they are soon walking across another tarmac to yet another limo.

Anara becomes nervous as the meeting draws near. Slipping into the car, she takes a few deep breaths to calm her nerves and pushes all the "what if" thoughts to the back of her mind. Determined to approach this as a Jedi and not a lost soul, she slips into the calmness of the Force.

The change in her demeanor is obvious to Pepper, who asks, "Are you OK?"

"I am fine, just preparing," Anara replies. "When you set up this meeting, what did you tell him?"

"I told him you were a foreign dignitary and a personal friend of Tony, and that you wanted to meet him. I didn't think he'd believe me if I told him you were a Jedi."

Anara smiles, respecting Pepper for her logic. "Seeing the movies that you all believe are fiction, I'm not sure I would believe you either," Anara says. "I think it best if you introduce me then simply as Princess Anara Solo. If he is who or what I think he is, he will understand, and likely will not want his own staff to know more than that." Thinking for a moment, Anara continues, "Will you stay for the meeting, or simply deliver me and return later?"

Pepper digs into her purse and pulls out a thin rectangular device. Showing Anara how it works, she says, "I assumed you wanted a private meeting, so if Mr. Lucas indicates he's willing to spend more than an hour with you, I had planned on leaving you there while I conduct some other business. You can use this phone to call me when you're done, and I'll send a car for you."

"Thank you," Anara says, truly grateful for the kindness Pepper's shown her. "I appreciate all that you and Tony have done for me, especially considering the fact that I was a complete stranger to you just a day ago."

Pepper smiles at her. "It's no trouble. I'm glad you've given Tony something to focus on. He was starting to get bored before you and Thor showed up, and that's never a good thing."

The sound of the road changes in the car, drawing the women's attention to the windows. They find themselves traveling down a long dirt lane, the view of open meadows flashing in-between the trees lining the road. Horses graze along the fences. A short drive brings them in sight of a lake with a large building sitting behind it. The car comes to a stop before a large Victorian mansion. Windows filled with stained glass decorate the front of the house. Their driver opens the limo door, and the women exit. They are met at the front steps by a middle-aged woman, well-dressed, but casual in grey slacks and a light purple sweater. Looking at a tablet in her hand, she walks down the steps and introduces herself.

"Hello, my name is Suzanne Tipkin, Mr. Lucas's assistant. You must be Ms. Potts and our dignitary." She holds her hand out to Pepper. Pepper takes her hand and introduces Anara.

"Nice to meet you. Please, call me Pepper. Ms. Tipkin, I'd like to introduce Princess Anara Solo." Anara, her hands tucked into the sleeves of her cloak, gives Ms. Tipkin a regal nod in answer to her short curtsy. She can feel the curiosity roll off Ms. Tipkin, but the woman keeps her questions to herself.

Ms. Tipkin leads them up the stairs as she says, "Mr. Lucas is still in another meeting, but while we wait, I'll give you a tour."

The house is open and cozy at the same time. Warm woods complement the stained- glass windows, and elegant, yet tasteful decorations lend charm. She leads them past a large breakfast nook overlooking the lawn and into an extremely large circular library. Books line the walls from floor to ceiling. Wood rails line the walkways on the upper levels, and the whole area is lent a warmth of color from the stained-glass dome ceiling.

"This is the main library, where Mr. Lucas likes to do his research. The collection boasts over 20,000 books."

Anara walks along the circular bookcases, admiring the vastness of the collection even though the titles of the books have no context for her. Seeing the library only strengthens her suspicions about who George Lucas might really be. A table in the middle of the room holds a single glass case in which a lightsaber handle is displayed. Anara moves to take a closer look. Ms. Tipkin follows her.

"This is Luke Skywalker's original lightsaber prop from the first Star Wars movie."

Anara looks closer at it. Small details jump out at her. This is not the prop from the movie, but is in fact a real lightsaber. She would bet her life on it.

Ms. Tipkin continues, "If you'll follow me, I'll show you the museum where we have many other original props from the movies."

They are in the museum looking at the various forms of Stormtrooper armor when they are joined by George Lucas. Anara can sense his presence before the others realize he's there.

"I think the Clone Wars armor is my favorite," he says by way of an introduction.

Ms. Tipkin starts. "Oh, I didn't hear you come in, Mr. Lucas," she says, flustered. "May I introduce Ms. Pepper Potts, personal assistant to Tony Stark."

Pepper shakes the hand Lucas offers. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir; I've always been a big fan." He nods in response.

"And Princess Anara Solo." Ms. Tipkin continues. Anara tucks her hands back into her cloak sleeves and gives him a deep bow, which he returns. She is struck by his appearance, and her suspicions are confirmed. Though his skin has lost its blue tone, likely from the loss of his native diet, his neck pouch clearly gives him away as a Slusian. She can sense him reaching out with the Force, and she lets down her guard just enough to let him see the truth of what she is. He turns to Pepper.

"The Princess and I may be occupied for several hours, Ms. Potts. You are welcome to take the full tour of the Ranch, or if you have other business to attend to, I can supply her highness with a car and driver to return her to you when we have concluded our meeting."

"Thank you. I do have other business today, but if it is any trouble, I can send a car back for her."

Ms. Tipkin interjects, "It is no trouble at all. Why don't you let me know where you're staying, and I'll get it all arranged."

Pepper nods and addresses Anara, "My Lady, if you need anything, you know how to get a hold of me. I'll see you tonight." Anara nods.

"Mr. Lucas, it was a pleasure. Thank you for indulging Mr. Stark. He will be making a sizable donation to your children's charity and has promised to make an appearance at the next gala."

They exchange goodbyes, and Ms. Tipkin and Pepper leave them alone in the museum.

"I have to admit," George begins, after a short silence, "I thought Tony Stark was playing a joke on me when his assistant told me there was a very important dignitary that wanted to meet with me. I'm still not sure I believe what my senses are telling me."

Anara opens up her cloak and calls her lightsaber hilt to her hand. She offers it to him.

"We thought it best to conceal my true nature from you, knowing you likely would not believe us. I apologize for that, but I had to be assured of a meeting with you, Master Lucasoria."

She senses shock from him, which he quickly covers. Examining the lightsaber for a moment, he ignites it and takes a few passes with it.

Shutting it down, he hands it back to her, saying, "Come, your Highness, we have much to talk about, and this is not the place for it."

He leads her down a hallway towards the entrance of the house and takes a right before the main doors. They enter a spacious but comfortable office, furnished with a large wood desk and several overstuffed chairs. He indicates the chairs and excuses himself for a moment.

Anara removes her cloak, draping it over the arm of her chair and takes a seat. Master Lucasoria returns shortly with a tray of fruits and cheese and a large pitcher with two cups. Setting it down on the table between the two chairs, he takes a seat himself.

"So, Princess Anara, I sense there is more to your title than just royalty. Tell me of your lineage and what rank you hold with the Jedi order," he says as he pours a light-colored wine into the cups and hands her one.

Anara smiles at his directness. "I am a direct descendant, seven generations removed, of Leia Organa-Solo. Daughter of Mara Solo and Dolaran Kingress, rulers of Alderan II. I am, or was before getting stuck here, a Jedi master, and member of the council on Coruscant."

Master Lucasoria sits for a minute, considering what she's told him. "I see. And how did you get here?"

"I'm not really sure. I was heading back to Coruscant from the Outer Rim territories when something went wrong while I was in hyperspace. I crash landed in a place called Asgard. I barely survived, but was saved by the people there. I believe you're familiar with a man called Thor? Some here consider him a god." She shakes her head, amused at the thought. "It was he and his brother who saved me, and it was via their technology that we came here. I thought myself alone in this galaxy until Tony Stark believed Thor was jesting about me being a Jedi, and they then showed me your movies." Before Lucas can reply, she asks the question she's been dying to know the answer to: "How did you get here, and is there any way to return to our own galaxy?"

Lucas shakes his head negatively. "I'm sorry your highness, but I have been here for nearly 150 years, and I have not been able to discover a way to return home. As you have probably guessed, I too came here by accident via a random wormhole in hyperspace. To my knowledge, you are the only other from our galaxy to end up here."

Anara's hope of returning home begins to fade, so she seeks to distract herself by focusing on Master Lucasoria. She knows his story well. Master Lucasoria was the Jedi's chief archivist and had been for over 100 years before the Purge, his species' extremely long life-spans making them prime candidates for keepers of the galaxy's historical records. Only the fact that he was visiting family off-world saved him from the massacre of the Jedi at the end of the Clone Wars. He disappeared on a return trip from a remote temple about 20 years after the death of Darth Vader and was never heard from again. His bust sits in memoriam in the great library in the temple on Coruscant.

Pulling her attention back to the present, she says, "Please, Master, I prefer my Jedi titles or none at all, over my royal ones. I have denounced my rights to the throne in favor of my vows to the Order."

"Very well, since we are two castaways, let us dispense with titles all together. Please, call me George, it's a name I've become accustomed to."

Anara nods. George gets up and walks behind his desk. Pulling a small device from a drawer, he returns to his chair and shows her the small rectangular device.

"If you'd permit me, I'd like to record your story and have you tell me all you know from the time I disappeared to now."

"Of course, though I may have to give you the abridged version for the time being."

He nods, and Anara begins the tale of her family, starting from time when he disappeared. When she reaches her own history, she pauses.

"I would ask that what I am going to tell you now not leave this room without discussing it with me first."

He nods. "You have my word."

He gets up from his chair. "I will give you a moment to collect your thoughts while I arrange to have dinner brought to us."

Anara realizes she hasn't been keeping track of the time, and the sun is within an hour of setting. "Thank you," she says simply.

When he returns, she starts up her tale again, telling him of her childhood in the palace, of her and her sister when they first enter the Jedi temple as younglings, and then finally to that horrible day when she and her twin sister Zaina were 12 and home for a short visit with their parents before being assigned as apprentices to Master Jedis.

That day started off as any other in the palace. She and her sister slept in late, taking advantage of being away from the Temple. They joined their mother, Queen Mara, for brunch out in her favorite flower garden, their younger brother, Han, already off to his lessons with his tutor. Both girls had felt unsettled when they woke, but had managed to convince each other that they were just feeling off from the trip home and being out of their normal routine. They would learn soon enough that they should have listened to their feelings.

The first sign that something was wrong was the silence in the garden. Just moments before it was a riot of bird song, but the birds had all fallen silent. That was when they heard the first blaster shots. Both girls reached for their lightsabers at the same time their mother grabbed a blaster from the underside of the table. Guards came rushing out of the palace to protect them, but they were outnumbered.

Imperial troops poured out of the palace, picking off the palace guards one by one. They fought hard, the twins deflecting blaster bolts as well as any fully-trained Jedi, while their mother took out her fair share of troupers, but it was a losing battle. They were eventually surrounded; their guards killed. Refusing to give up, the three women stood back to back, waiting for the troupers' next moves.

Their ranks parted to reveal a Sith Lord. Darth Demonus, the current leader of the Sith Empire strode towards them. Queen Mara positioned herself in front of her daughters, whispering for them to follow her lead and be ready. Holding her head high, she addressed the Sith Lord.

"How dare you invade the sanctity of my home," she said, with all the power of her station. "We are a peaceful planet. What could you possibly want from us?"

Darth Demonus ignited his lightsaber, its red blade like a slash of blood in the morning light.

"Your daughters," he said, as his blade slashed across Queen Mara's throat. Her body slumped to the ground, as her head rolled away to stop at his feet. The twins, in shock, took up defensive stances, ready to fight the Sith, but they weren't given a chance. Darth Demonus reached out a hand, and the twins fell to the ground, choking, their lightsabers falling from limp fingers.

Anara and Zaina woke up in adjoining cells on an Imperial planet. This part of the story Anara keeps brief, only telling George that they were tortured both physically and mentally for the better part of a year, forced to hurt each other until they broke and embraced the Dark Side.

Both twins bear the scars from that time, Zaina's being just a little more obvious to those who knew them before. The gentler of the two twins, Zaina was so tortured by what she'd been forced to do one day to Anara that she passed out from the stress and was comatose for several days. When she finally awoke, her hair had turned from black to pure white.

Though they'd been broken, they never gave up hope of escape. They allowed themselves to be trained by the Sith until they knew they had enough power to break free. To this day, Anara wonders if the Sith didn't allow them to escape, as things seemed just a little bit too easy on the day they did break free. Knowing Darth Demonus, she's pretty sure that was his plan all along.

By the time the twins escaped another war was underway, started by their abduction. It took two years of intense deprogramming and therapy before the Jedi council deemed the girls stable enough to resume their Jedi training. They threw themselves into the war, as much as their Masters would allow them, itching for the chance to avenge their mother's death and get revenge against the Sith that put them through hell.

Zaina eventually broke under the strain of battle, the Dark Side regaining control over her. She killed her Jedi Master and sought refuge with the very one they'd both sworn to kill – Darth Demonus. He took her as his apprentice and renamed her Darth Daeva. She eventually killed Demonus, but by then she was so consumed by the Dark Side that she took up his mantle and named herself Empress.

Anara fought her in several battles across the galaxy, one of those battles earning her the scar that runs from above her eye into her hairline, giving her the streak of white in her otherwise jet black hair.

Eventually, the sisters met up once again, and Anara was able to defeat her sister. Unwilling to kill her, she took her into custody, and they returned to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where Darth Daeva was imprisoned.

With their Empress taken, the Empire retreated, and the Republic started restoring peace in the galaxy. Anara was granted the title of Master and given a seat on the council. When she was not off-world, she could be found in her sister's cell, attempting to bring Daeva back from the Dark Side. She was just starting to make some headway when she was called away on a diplomatic mission to the Outer Rim.

Finishing her tale, Anara sits back in her chair, surprisingly exhausted. George reaches to the table and turns off the recorder.

"Anara, you have my thanks for telling me your tale. Rest assured I will keep your part of it in confidence. I would ask the same consideration of you, that my true identity not be made known to anyone."

"You have my word, Master Lucasoria. Thank you for your time and indulgence. I trust that if you discover a way back to our galaxy you will contact me, and I will do the same. I will be returning to Asgard with Thor, but Stark has means of communicating with us."

George nods. Standing, he says, "I will have a car brought around for you. I am truly sorry I could not offer you better news about returning home."

Anara stands and settles her cloak around her shoulders, making sure her lightsaber is concealed.

"Knowing that someone else came over, but through a different portal, gives me hope that maybe one day we can find one going in the right direction," she says as they walk towards the front of the house where Ms. Tipkin is waiting for them.

"I heard you coming down the hall and called for the car. It will be around shortly," she says as they reach her.

"Thank you, Suzanne, " George says. They hear the car coming up the drive and walk outside.

At the car, Anara bows to George, saying, "It was a true pleasure to meet you. Your work is impressive, and I look forward to seeing more of it in the future."

George returns the bow. "It was a pleasure, your highness. Please know that you are welcome here any time."

Anara nods farewell to Ms. Tipkin and gets into the car. Pulling the phone out of one of her belt pouches, she taps the series of buttons on the screen to call Pepper to let her know she's on her way. Not wanting to be overheard by the driver, she keeps the conversation brief, telling Pepper she'll fill her in when she arrives. Settling into the plush seat, she forces herself to drop into a light meditation, filtering through the details of Master Lucasoria's own experience through a wormhole, trying to find anything that would give her clues on how to find a way home.


	24. Chapter 24

The car pulls up to a gate, and the driver rolls down his window to speak into a receiver. Anara catches the smell of the sea on the air, and she can hear the driver tell someone, "Princess Anara Solo." A buzzer sounds, and the gates begin to swing inward. In the dark, with the tinted windows, she can't see anything, but can feel the car winding up a steep road and can sense the ocean nearby. The car stops and the driver comes around to open her door. She steps out onto a circular drive before a very beautiful building. Large lights illuminate the front entry, the large double doors slashed with frosted glass, a sweeping circular roof overhanging the shallow steps to the doors. Large potted trees flank the stairs, lending it a regal appearance. One of the doors opens to reveal Pepper standing in the entryway.

"Anara, welcome. Please, come in."

Anara thanks the driver, who nods to her as he gets back into the car. Pepper waves as the car drives back through the gates. Walking into the home, Anara is impressed by the openness of the space and instantly recognizes themes of decoration and style similar to those in Stark Tower. Pepper leads her further into the house towards a large seating area flanked by a bank of curved windows. From the hushed sound of the ocean, she can guess the view must be spectacular in the daytime. They walk past the seating area and down a wide hallway. Pepper takes her to a room on the same side of the house as the seating area.

"This is our guest room. Please make yourself at home. If you haven't eaten we can whip something up in the kitchen. "

"No, I'm fine. Thank you. Mr. Lucas and I had dinner while we talked," Anara says as she removes her cloak and drapes it over a nearby chair. The ladies walk back out to the seating area.

"I was just having a glass of wine. Would you like one?" Pepper asks as she sits down on one of the circular couches. The arrangement reminds her of some of the seating areas in the Mead Hall, though Stark's is a bit more refined.

"Please," Anara says, joining her.

As Pepper fills a large glass with a red wine, she asks, "So, how was your visit with Mr. Lucas? Was he able to tell you anything useful?"

Anara, choosing her words carefully, says, "It was very nice to talk to him, but sadly, he could not tell me of a way to get back home."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So how is it he knows so much about your galaxy?"

Anara, not used to outright lying, tells Pepper the story she and Master Lucasoria agreed upon.

"It seems he met a strange man many, many years ago, who told him stories of my galaxy. They formed a fast friendship, and over several years this man told him everything he knew and even gave him drawings of things like the droids R2D2 and C-3PO, Jedi garb and weapons, and Darth Vader. While he never told George he was from another world, he said he'd always suspected it, and my visit confirmed it. I cannot say for sure, but I suspect that man was an archivist from the Jedi Temple. Not long after the fall of the old Empire, one was lost returning from a journey- a story not unlike mine. He was presumed dead, and his bust sits in memorium in the library on Coruscant."

Pepper buys the tale without question. Nodding, she says, "Well, you were there for a long time. Can I assume you told George your story as well?"

"Yes, I caught him up from the point when the Master Archivist disappeared until now. Maybe one day you will see the rest of my family's story in his movies," Anara says, silently hoping he never gets around to making the movie about her generation. She does not want to see the horrors of her childhood projected on a large screen.

Pepper smiles, her expression quickly changing to one of mild distress. "Oh crap. I can't believe I forgot. Tony asked me to have you call him when you arrived. He's got a question or two for you."

As if on cue, a screen on the wall blinks awake, and Tony's face appears.

"Oh, Pepper darling, did you forget to have her worship call me? Jarvis tells me she's been there for at least half an hour," he says, a snarky smile on his face.

"We were just getting around to it," Pepper says, sticking her tongue out at the view screen. "I'll have her take your call in the office. We'll see you there."

The view screen in the living area switches off just as Tony's about to say something.

"Come on, he won't leave us alone until you talk to him," Pepper says as she gets up.

Anara rises and follows her down a flight of stairs and into a small office off what looks like a large work room similar to the one in Stark Tower. A larger view screen on a desk shows Tony's image, grinning.

"Took you long enough. What did you do, stop for dinner?"

"Oh stop it, Tony." Pepper laughs. She looks at Anara. "I'll leave you two alone. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

Anara nods her thanks and sits down in the leather chair behind the desk.

"So…how was your visit?" Tony asks.

Anara smiles at his feigned interest, knowing he'd much rather be asking her questions of a different sort.

"It was… informative."

"Oh do tell me that guy's Jabba the Hutt in disguise," Tony begs.

Anara laughs. "No, he's not, and a good thing too. The Hutts stink worse than Bantha dung!" she giggles. "Now, what is it you wanted to ask me?" she asks, attempting to forestall further questions. She really doesn't like lying.

Tony proceeds to ask her questions about power conversion ratios of the lightsaber and whether or not anyone ever considered an energy feedback loop to recharge the power cells when the lightsaber was ignited.

His questions answered, he signs off abruptly, rushing back to whatever it was he was working on. Knowing it's late and sensing that Pepper is tired, Anara heads back upstairs.

"Did Tony get all of his questions answered?" Pepper asks when Anara reaches the top of the stairs.

Anara smiles at her. "Apparently. He signed off without so much as a 'by your leave'. I can only imagine the types of things he would come up with if he had access to the technology in my galaxy."

Pepper smiles, then yawns.

"Pepper, if you don't mind, I'd like to go for a run on the beach - if it's allowed?"

Pepper looks at her questioningly. "Of course you can go for a run. Most of the beach for miles is privately held by the homeowners association, so you should have it all to yourself."

Getting up, she motions Anara back to the guest room. "If you'd like, there are workout clothes in the closet. Agent Romanov stays here occasionally, so we keep a variety of things on hand. You're welcome to whatever you'd like." She looks down to Anara's feet.

"Do you know what size you are? I wouldn't recommend running barefoot. Even on the private beaches, stuff washes up that you wouldn't want to step on."

Anara compares her foot to Pepper's. She judges they are about the same size.

"I don't know what they would be in your size system, but I think our feet are about the same in dimension."

Pepper waves her towards the guest room as she turns in the opposite direction.

"Go look through the closet for something to wear. I think I have something that should fit you."

Anara enters the guest room and finds the walk-in closet. Unlike the one in New York, this closet has more airy dresses, suitable for a more temperate climate, and surprisingly, quite a bit of black leather. She can see Black Widow's influence here.

A set of shelves along a short wall holds tight-fitting, breathable leggings, some long, some of shorter length, and tight, short tops similar to those she has on Asgard for working out in. Choosing a shorter length legging and a top she thinks will fit, she heads back into the bedroom at the same time Pepper returns.

"Oh good, you found the workout gear. You and Agent Romanov are about the same size, so hopefully things will fit."

"Are you sure Agent Romanov won't mind me borrowing her things?"

"Not at all. Like I said, we have a variety of guests over, so I like to keep a little bit of everything on hand." Pepper tells her. "Here, try these on."

She hands Anara a pair of shoes that look like feet, with pockets for each toe.

"They're designed to make running more like being in bare feet, and they're mesh on top, so if they get wet, it's not a big deal."

Anara sits down on the edge of the bed and removes her boots. Slipping one on, she finds it remarkably light and comfortable. She wiggles her toes and finds good freedom of movement. These may work well on the sand.

"Thank you," she tells Pepper. "I have never seen footwear like this. I am curious to see how well they perform."

Pepper nods and says, "Meet me back out in the living room when you're ready. I'll show you the way down to the beach and how to get back into the house when you're done with your run."

Anara dresses quickly and rejoins Pepper in the living room. Pepper takes her down a different flight of stairs that exits onto a stone patio overlooking the ocean. A wooden staircase extends from the patio down to the beach. At the large glass doors, Pepper shows her another communication panel.

"Just place your hand here," she says, indicating a large flat screen. "Jarvis will recognize your palm print and unlock the door." Anara nods her understanding.

"Unless you need anything, I think I will head to bed. I have a meeting first thing, and our flight is set for 11am, so the house is yours until then."

"Thank you, Pepper," Anara says. She can sense some concern from Pepper and continues, "Don't worry about me. I have my lightsaber and some skill in a fight. I will be fine. Besides, you said the beach is typically deserted."

Pepper smiles at her. "Alright, just be safe. If you get to a point where there are no houses, be careful. That's where the private beach ends, and the public beach starts."

Anara nods. "I will be mindful. Thank you again, and sleep well."

Pepper bids her goodnight and enters the house, watching as Anara walks down the stairs and onto the beach. Wiggling her toes in the sand, Anara lets herself get a feel for the shoes and of the beach beneath her feet. Taking a deep breath of salt air, she starts to run, letting the exercise free her body of its anxiety and the disappointment of not finding a way home.

She runs for miles, slightly surprised at how effortless it seems, then realizes that the Asgardian home world must have a higher gravity, and that the Golden Apple elixir she received must have helped her adapt to it without her realizing it.

She comes to the end of the houses on the beach, but decides to run on, her mind still spinning around the day's conversation with Master Lucasoria. A few more miles down the beach, she senses the presence of several others. She continues to run. As she draws nearer, she can sense their thoughts and knows they've seen her. She slows down, intending to pass around them, but they fan out along the beach, clearly meaning to stop her. She stops short of the three men and senses a fourth coming down the dunes to get behind her. Their intent clear even before the cat calls start, she considers drawing her light saber. With no witnesses, it would be easy to dispose of the bodies in the surf.

She shakes her head, clearing her mind of thoughts born of the dark side. As the men come closer, calling out "Hey baby, what ya doin' out so late? Wanna have some fun?", she decides she does want to have some fun.

Giving in to just a sliver of the Dark Side, she decides to take them on unarmed. She lets the one behind her get close, allowing him to think he's snuck up on her. She can smell alcohol on his breath as he tries to grab her. Taking his arm, she backs into him, using his weight to flip him over her shoulder.

The men approaching her stop, and the one she's tagged as the leader says, "Hey now, that wasn't nice. We just wanna have some fun, Come give us a kiss."

"Come and get one, if you can," she taunts.

The men rush her, the one she flipped struggling to get up and join the fight. Try as they might, they can't get the upper hand. Just when they think they have her pinned, she strikes out, kicking the leader in the chest and flipping up and behind the one who thought he'd had her held fast. Whipping her braid around, the heavy silver clasp at the end smashes into her would be captor's face. Sooner than she'd like, the four men lie in a groaning pile, beaten, all with broken bones.

Moving them one-by-one with the Force, she sets them up against a large driftwood log. As she ties up each one with long strands of seaweed, she assesses their injuries. None is life threatening.

"Who the fuck are you?" the leader manages to get out around moans from broken ribs.

"Someone you never should have messed with," she replies, nudging him in the ribs with her foot, making him groan.

She uses the Force to implant a suggestion that they will confess when they are found by authorities to having tried to assault a woman and were beaten by her. She wipes their memories of her using the Force to float them to their current positions and clouds their ability to recall what she looks like. Blowing them a kiss, she turns back the way she came and heads back to the Stark house.

Returning to the house, she brushes off the sand and uses the palm scanner to gain entry. Once inside she heads for the small view screen in the living room.

Speaking quietly she says, "Jarvis?"

The panel activates, the Stark logo slowly spinning.

"Yes, my lady?" the computer replies.

"Will you alert the authorities please. There are four men about five miles south down the beach. They were involved in an attempted assault."

"Of course, my lady. Shall I make this an anonymous call?"

"Yes, please."

"Am I correct in assuming you were their target?"

"Yes."

"Are you all right? Shall I alert Mr. Stark, or Thor?" Jarvis inquires.

"No, there is no need. The authorities will find the men secured but injured. They will need medical assistance."

"Very well, I will alert the proper authorities. My lady, are you sure you are alright?"

"I'm fine, Jarvis. Thank you. I didn't even get a scratch," Anara says and walks away from the panel.


	25. Chapter 25

Knowing she won't be able to sleep, Anara wades through the closet, looking for something comfortable to wear to meditate in. Finding several pairs of pants, blue in color and made from a sturdy plant material, she chooses a pair that fits well, but isn't too tight. Sorting through the tops, she finds a close-fitting top with short sleeves and the image of what looks like a musical group of some sort on the front. Grabbing her cloak from the back of the chair, she makes her way down to the patio by the beach. Pulling a cushion off one of the deck chairs, she settles into a comfortable meditation position and adjusts her cloak around her to block out the breeze off the water.

Quieting her mind, she opens herself up to the Force, hoping for guidance. Brown and gold eyes in a dark face appear in her mind's eye. Heimdal's voice fills her ears.

"You were blocked from my sight this day, my lady. Is all well?"

Thinking about how much she can reveal, she realizes that Master Lucasoria has given her a loophole in her promise to him by stating he wishes his true identity to be kept only from those on this world.

"Forgive me, Heimdal. I was in conference with another from my galaxy today. Master Lucasoria is a Jedi from my world who's been living here in secret for many years. He did not wish his staff to overhear our conversation so he warded the room from prying ears. What we discussed is of no threat to Asgard, and I will reveal all to the Allfather if he so requires."

"My only concern is for the safety of Asgard and for you. If you say this Master is trustworthy, I believe you,"

"Is all well in Asgard?"

"Yes, the Companions note your absence, but that is all."

She guesses that's his way of saying they miss her.

"I will leave you now. Do try to stay out of trouble," Heimdal says in parting.

His presence gone from her mind, she focuses again on her meditation. Mere moments after Heimdal leaves her, she senses another presence behind her that was not there before and did not come from the house. She can sense Pepper sleeping in a room above.

Hands touch her shoulders, caressing. Reaching out with the Force, intending to flip the intruder over her, she encounters nothing but air.

Loki's laugh sounds in her ear. "Hello, kitten," he purrs.

She turns and sees him standing behind her, though the Force tells her he's not there.

"An illusion, nothing more. Though I could make it so, if you like," he says suggestively.

Anara ignores the taunt. Before she can say anything, he continues, "I am both pleased and disappointed in you, my lady.", his shade walking over to lean with his back against the railing.

"Oh?" she queries.

"You had those ruffians in the palm of your hand and while I thoroughly enjoyed watching you beat them senseless in hand-to-hand combat, you could have just as easily used your lightsaber and been done with them in a heartbeat. But instead, you had to take the noble route and tie them up for the authorities. They made quite the fools of themselves when what passes as the city guard here showed up. These humans have no backbone," he says with disgust, his eyes never breaking contact with hers.

Sensing something's up, but unable to ferret out what, she goes for the direct question.

"Did you come here just to congratulate me on my prodigious battle skills, or do you have another purpose?"

He laughs. Not the laugh of merriment but his more sinister laugh, the one she remembers from the dream.

"Oh, kitten, isn't it enough that I just wanted to see you? It's been so dreadfully boring since you and my dear brother left. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were dead, and the rest of the Companions mourning your loss by their lackluster performance in the training arena. It's quite sad really," he says, mocking her.

His shade pushes off from the railing and walks again behind her. Not willing to play his game, she does not follow him with her gaze. She feels a phantom finger brush circles around a nipple and senses his lips at her ear.

"I will truly miss you, kitten," he whispers.

The phantom hand disappears, and the last thing she hears is a distant, "goodbye." And then nothing, no sense of him, no vision. She reaches out with the Force but can no longer sense anything but Pepper sleeping in the house and a few lone sea creatures out in the distant waves. Wondering what games Loki is up to now, she shakes her head, his laughter still playing through her mind. Dear Yoda, how she hates that laugh of his. She settles herself back into a comfortable position and hopes that this time she will be able to enter into a meditative state without interruption.

Opening her mind once again, she lets the Force flow through her thoughts. Searching at first for any hint of Loki near her and finding none, she follows the Force where it leads, letting it guide her to ideas and possible solutions for getting home.

Try as she might, however, Loki keeps coming to the forefront of her thoughts, laughing, taunting. She boxes him off in her mind, attempting to block her connection to him to gain some peace. It works for a time, but her visions are clouded, and she cannot find a clear answer to her question. The Dark Side seems to be intruding, and she is unsure why. As the sky lightens, she senses Pepper rise and pulls herself out of her meditation, but keeps her thoughts of Loki in their box. There will be time enough to deal with his games.

Anara stretches, then places the cushion back on its chair. Moving slowly through a few forms, she gets her blood flowing again, loosening up stiff muscles. She enters the house just as Pepper comes down the hall, her hair still wet from a shower.

"Oh, good morning," Pepper says, startled by Anara's entrance up the stairs from the patio.

"Good morning," Anara replies. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh, you didn't really. I just didn't expect you to come up from there. Please tell me you weren't out running all night?" Pepper asks as she heads into the kitchen.

Anara follows her. "No, I did run for a while, but afterwards I spent the rest of the night outside meditating."

Pepper looks at her, a bit surprised, but says nothing about it, asking instead, "How did you like those shoes?"

Anara smiles. "I liked them very much. In fact, I would like to get a pair for myself if we can figure out a way for me to compensate you for their purchase. I'm afraid I don't have anything of value with me to trade for them or access to your currency."

Pepper replies over her shoulder while putting a dark coarse powder in a machine and filling a carafe with water.

"If you'd like, you can have the ones I loaned you last night. I bought them for myself, but I don't really like them. "

Pepper empties the carafe into the same machine and pushes a button.

"I would still like to compensate you for them somehow," Anara says. "You and Tony have done so much for me already, and given me so much without asking for anything in return."

Pepper turns to her and smiles, "Oh, you've given Tony quite a bit as I've said before. He'll be working on new inventions for months with what you've shown him. The clothes and shoes are nothing compared to that."

Walking back into the living room, Pepper grabs a remote and turns on a large view screen. A man sitting at a glass desk appears and says "And in other news, police apprehended four men early this morning just south of Malibu beach after receiving an anonymous tip. Found tied up with seaweed, all four men, badly beaten and in need of medical attention, confessed to trying to assault a woman. When asked how they were injured, they said their assailant did it, but none of them seemed to be able to remember what she looked like. More on this strange story as it develops. And now for the weather. Suzzie?"

Pepper mutes the news feed and looks at Anara, concern in her eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it? Are you OK?"

Anara smiles guiltily. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out, but yes, that was me. I ran past the houses onto the public beach. I don't think they planned it, but they were drunk, and I was a target of opportunity. Honestly, I have to admit it was kind of fun. They did not expect me to fight them, let alone beat them when I was outnumbered."

Pepper shakes her head. "We should probably tell Agent Coulson about this." she says, as she walks back into the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Pepper asks from the other room.

"Oh, yes, please," Anara says, walking back into the kitchen. She'll have to talk to Thor about finding a way to bring some of this beverage back to Asgard, she thinks to herself.

In the kitchen Pepper hands her a mug.

"There's cream and sugar on the counter," she says, pointing to a tall island behind her.

"Do you really think we need to tell anyone about this?" Anara asks, adding some cream and a spoon of sugar to her mug. "They won't remember a thing about me, I made sure of that."

Pepper considers for a minute, drinking her coffee. "I think we need to at least tell Tony. It's unlikely that the police will come up the beach this far looking for witnesses, but they do know he's Iron Man, so they might ask anyway."

Anara nods. "Very well. I suppose that is fair, since I did ask Jarvis to make the call to the authorities."

Pepper laughs, "Well then, I'm sure he already knows. And I'm sure we'll get a call here shortly," she says as she walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch.

Grabbing a tablet, she scrolls though a few screens, then says, "I have to go into LA for a few hours, and then we'll head back to New York. You're welcome to do whatever you like while I'm gone." She stops and looks up at Anara. "Except beat up any more bad guys," she says with a laugh.

Just then the large view screen changes from the news to Tony's image, and the sound un-mutes. "Good, you're up," he says without preamble.

"Pepper, when you see the Board today, tell them I'm working on a new line of miniature power sources that could turn into a new product line for hospitals and emergency responders to power generators and life support equipment – I think it could be big. I can do a presentation in a few weeks."

Pepper nods and makes a note on her tablet. Tony looks at Anara.

"Jarvis tells me you had a bit of an adventure last night, Princess," Tony says, smiling.

"Am I ever going to get you to quit calling me that?" she asks in response.

"Saw LA's morning news. You pulled the Jedi mind trick on them, didn't you? These aren't the droids you're looking for." He waves his hand in front of him, laughing. "Natasha said to tell you she's impressed and is looking forward to sparring with you sometime. Oh, and Thor wants to know if you're alright. The big lug is worried about you."

"Tell Thor I'm fine. They never got any blows in against me. And tell Agent Romanov I look forward to squaring off against her," Anara responds with a smile.

Pepper pipes in. "Anything else you want me to tell the Board?"

"Nope. Just do that magic that you do, baby." Tony tells her.

She smiles. "Then I'll leave you two to chat. I don't want to be late."

Tony looks at her, his love for her clear in his eyes. "Be safe," he tells her.

"I always am," she replies and heads for the front door.

"I'll be back in a few hours," she says to Anara and waves.

Anara waves in return and turns back to Tony's image on the view screen.

"So, seriously, not a scratch?" he asks.

"Not a scratch. Somewhat disappointing really, I was hoping for more of a fight."

Tony laughs at her, and they continue to chat for a while longer, discussing Tony's breakthrough with the crystal production and going through his simulation test runs with the power supply he designed for her lightsaber. The conversation winds down, but before he signs off, Tony remembers something.

"Oh, I'm throwing a little soirée for us all tonight. Just a few friends, maybe a band. Figured we could use a little fun. Tell Pepper that Natasha will meet you at the airport, and the three of you can go into town from there and go shopping," Tony says. "Oh, and tell her not to worry, I'm taking care of all the details."

Anara smiles, knowing enough to understand that Pepper might not be confident in Tony's ability to plan something.

"I will tell her."

"Good. See you in a few hours." Tony says, turning off his screen before she can reply.

Anara shakes her head. Pepper is a strong woman to be able to handle a man like Tony and not kill him, she muses. Finding the remote, she flips through the channels on the TV, watching a program for a while before moving on to the next, getting a better feel for the culture and what passes for entertainment here.

Pepper returns to find Anara flipping between music videos and the movie Armageddon, her cloak draped over a chair, and a bag packed next to it.

"I hope you don't mind, I found a bag in the closet and thought I should pack up my clothes from yesterday to take back with us," Anara tells Pepper as she comes in.

"Perfect. I meant to tell you where to find the spare bags and forgot when Tony called," Pepper replies. "I just need to pack up a few things myself, and we can be off," she says as she walks down the hall.

Their flight to New York is uneventful, unless you take into account the discussion between Pepper and Tony when she learns of his plans for a small private party at a posh downtown nightclub that evening.

"Tony, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asks. "If word gets out, we're going to be swamped by paparazzi. And you know word will get out," she says with a disapproving tone.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, and everyone needs to get out and blow off some steam. A little dancing, some drinks. Don't be a party pooper, Pepper," Tony says, teasing. "Besides, I just laid out a nice chunk of change on suits for the Captain and Mr. Thunder."

"Fine, but if something goes wrong, it's all on you. And I'm putting our dresses and everything to go with them on your tab," Pepper says, her tone brooking no argument.

"Great! It's settled then. Everything's arranged, so have fun shopping. I've had Jarvis call in a couple of stylists – they'll be here at 5," Tony says, grinning.

"Fine." Pepper says and disconnects the call. "That man will be the death of me, " she laments to Anara.

"Isn't that true of all men?" Anara asks, laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

Natasha and another woman she introduces as Sally, who Anara later learns is Steve Rodger's date, meet them at the airport in Tony's private car, and they head into the city. They shop for several hours, coming out of one last boutique laden with bags. They went all out: dresses, shoes, clutches, lingerie and jewelry. Pepper feels a little guilty about how much they spent, but she knows that Tony's right, they do need to have some fun, and one night on the town isn't so bad.

They arrive back at Stark Tower in time to meet the stylists and head up to the residence floor. Anara's stylist takes a look at her braid, then asks to see the dress she's going to wear. Anara unzips the clothing bag and pulls out a sapphire blue party dress. Sleeveless, the dress has thin shoulder straps leading into a plunging neckline. Tight fitting to the hips, the dress drapes more loosely to mid-thigh. The stylist nods and has Anara sit down, and she starts working on her hair. The ladies chat back and forth as they're pampered and prepped. Finally, after several hours, their hair and makeup are done, and they're dressed and ready to go.

Natasha takes one look at all of them in the mirror and says, "Ladies, we are going to knock em' dead tonight."

Anara agrees. They all look stunning. She doesn't even recognize herself. Half of her hair is piled on top of her head in a nest of braids and curls, the rest hangs in waves down her back. The plunging neckline of her dress shows off an impressive amount of cleavage, so much so that the stylist used a special tape to make sure the dress wouldn't accidentally reveal anything.

Her armor bracelets blend in with the tangle of thin silver bangles on both wrists, and a multi-strand silver necklace forms a waterfall between her breasts.

"If the men look as good as we do, I'm not sure we're going to make it to the club ladies," Pepper says, smiling and winking.

Giggling like school girls, they head up to the Penthouse, making bets on how long the men will be speechless after seeing them.

Natasha won the bet, having said it'd be at least one minute before any man in the room could speak. It was actually two.

The women walk out of the elevator together, the clicking of their heels getting the men's attention. Their conversation stops mid-word when they catch sight of the ladies. Clint stares at them slack-jawed next to Steve who is equally stunned. Thor simply stares at Anara, a huge grin on his face, and Tony sits back on the couch, looking at everyone and nodding, a Cheshire cat smile playing on his lips. Anara herself is stunned at the sight of Thor in a Midgardian suit.

Black in color, the suit was obviously custom-tailored, with a dark blue shirt underneath, a few buttons near the top left undone. His hair is tied back in a pony tail, giving his face a cleaner look. Pepper was right, they might not make it out of Stark Tower this night. The other men are equally handsome, dressed similarly, but all with a style of their own.

Steve is the first to recover the power of speech and walks up the short stairs to meet them. Extending a hand to Sally, he says, "You are the most stunning creature I have ever laid eyes on. I am honored to have you on my arm tonight."

Sally blushes, clearly not used to such compliments. The other men rush up to pay similar compliments to their dates, all trying to out-compliment the others. The ladies giggle and take the compliments with grace. They mingle for a while in the penthouse until Jarvis announces that the car is ready for them downstairs.

Even though the limo was clearly large enough for them all to fit comfortably, the men seemed to have made a pact to declare that it isn't and insist their respective dates sit on their laps. It doesn't take much urging to get the women to play along. Anara notes that Pepper seems to have forgotten her earlier misgivings about the evening, snuggling close to Tony and whispering things in his ear to make his eyes widen in disbelief. However, while Pepper has forgotten, something nags at Anara, making her wonder if Pepper might have been right. Unable to find a source for her misgivings, she puts the feeling to the back of her mind, determined to enjoy a night of fun with Thor and their friends.

The limo pulls up to a posh high-rise building, in front of a red carpet lined with velvet ropes. The driver opens the door, and bright flashes of light illuminate the interior of the limo, while shouts from outside can be heard. Everyone is immediately on edge, especially Anara and Thor, until Tony turns to them and smiles.

"Chill out! It's just the paparazzi. They're harmless… mostly," he says.

Anara realizes she's half drawn her lightsaber from her clutch and places it back, but leaves the clutch open, just in case. They get out of the limo to the flash of cameras and the shouting of the photographers trying to get their attention. Anara and Thor, the last to get out, follow everyone's lead and wave at the paparazzi briefly before ignoring them completely and entering the building. Anara gets the sense that most in the crowd have no idea who they are, though they recognize the others, and realizes that the populous here has never seen Thor in anything but his armor. She wonders if it will spare them any trouble tonight. They enter an elevator and head up to the upper floors.

Tony tells them, "We've got dinner reservations at Marble Lane, then it's upstairs to the Ph-D for dancing." He looks at Pepper. "See, I can plan things on my own when I want to."

She smiles and hugs his arm, giving Anara a look that says, "We'll see."

Thor looks at him, a concerned look on his face, "Please tell me this establishment does not serve shwarma."

Everyone but Anara laughs at the inside joke. Seeing that she doesn't understand, Thor whispers, "It's vile stuff, this shwarma, but it did provide some much needed energy after the Battle of New York." Anara nods, understanding.

They're given a private room in the restaurant for dinner, and they enjoy their last bit of relative quiet before heading up to the Ph-D to dance. A large man, dressed in a black suit and close in size to Thor, stands in front of a polished brass elevator, his arms crossed over his chest. He watches them warily until he recognizes Tony at the front of their group.

Stepping aside he says, "Welcome, Mr. Stark. I hope you had a pleasant meal here at Marble Lane. They're expecting you upstairs. Several other guests have already arrived."

Tony replies, "Yes, it was quite pleasant, thank you."

Following Tony, they all enter the elevator, Thor and the bouncer sizing each other up as Thor passes. Tony hits Thor on the arm when the elevator doors close.

"He might be able to take you, big guy," he teases.

Thor gives a short deriding snort. "He couldn't touch the Captain, much less me."

The men trade friendly wagers, and Anara hopes they're never called in. The sense of something impending has continued to grow stronger, and she does her best to ignore it.

The elevator doors open to a blast of music and voices. The nightclub is already busy, men in tailored suits and women in dresses fill the dance floor and sit at surrounding tables. Tony and Pepper are immediately greeted by several people as they walk out of the elevator.

The next half hour races by in a flood of faces for Anara. Thankfully Tony heeds her wishes and refrains from using any of her titles in introductions, introducing her simply as Lady Anara of Asgard. Several people give her appraising looks that are quickly quelled by Thor's looming presence on her arm. She notices too, that they take her being from Asgard in stride, and most know of Thor as well from the battle that took place here against the Chitari, though some take a moment to recognize him in Midgardian dress. As the flood of introductions dies down, they find a large table near the open doors that overlook the city.

Tony orders them a round of champagne. Making a show of popping the cork, he makes a toast once everyone's glass is filled.

"To new friends and old. May the peace we've had for the last year continue on."

Thor and Anara both shout, "Skål!" while the others look at them oddly and say "Cheers".

Clinking glasses together, they all drink and take a moment to sit in silence. The music in the club dies, and a man on the stage takes the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Ph-D Penthouse and Dream Downtown are proud to present….Harry Conick, Jr!"

The crowd cheers and claps as a sharply dressed man walks on stage, his band close behind him.

"Thank you! Thank you! And thank you, Mr. Tony Stark for bringing me here tonight. It's an honor to play for the heroes of the Battle of New York!"

Tony waves at the crowd as they erupt in another round of cheering. The band warms up and is soon playing music very different from what had been playing before. Men and women dance in pairs on the dance floor, and Anara begins to see a pattern in their footwork. Steve gets up from the table and holds out his hand to Sally.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, as the music slows down, becoming more romantic. Sally takes his hand, and they go out on the dance floor. Clint and Natasha follow them, leaving the rest at the table. They sit in companionable silence which is only occasionally broken by someone coming by to talk to Tony or ask for Thor's autograph.

The song ends and the music picks up again. Anara watches as Steve twirls Sally through a complicated series of steps. Natasha and Clint seem to know the dance as well. Anara finds herself tapping her foot to the beat. Tony notices her interest in the dancers and elbows Thor.

"Why don't you take her worship out on the dance floor? Go cut a rug," he says.

Thor looks at him, confused. "Why would you tell me to cut the rug? There is no rug on the floor."

Tony laughs until he's elbowed in the ribs-hard-by Pepper.

"Sorry, big guy. I just meant you should take your lady out on the floor and dance."

Thor looks at Anara, then back at Tony, "I'm afraid I do not know your Midgardian dances. They are very different from what I am used to at court. I'm afraid I would make a fool out of myself and my lady, were I to try," he says apologetically. Anara gives his hand a squeeze, letting him know it's alright.

The song ends, and Steve, Sally, Natasha and Clint rejoin them, everyone but Steve out of breath. Another, slightly faster paced song starts.

Steve looks to Sally, but she begs off, saying, "Oh no, I need to catch my breath."

Steve looks to Anara, holding out his hand. "My lady, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

Thor whispers to her, "Go ahead if you wish. I do not mind. The Captain is an honorable man."

Anara takes his hand. "I would love to," she says as she gets up from the table.

Putting her arm through his, she says, "I do not know this dance style. Do you have any words of wisdom before we begin?"

Steve looks down at her, smiling, "Just follow my lead, my lady."

They reach the dance floor and face each other. Steve takes her hands in his and begins to step in time with the swing music. Anara catches on to the steps fast, letting Steve lead her, spinning and twirling across the floor. Pretty soon, the floor is clear of anyone but them, the rest of the room watching in fascination as Steve twirls and flips her in time to the music, never missing a beat. The music ends with a flourish, and Steve spins her up high into the air, catching her and dipping her backwards to the roar of the crowd. Though Anara's breathing is quickened, Steve still shows no indication of exertion.

Steve stands her back up and escorts her back to the table, saying, "Are you sure you've never done the Swing before?"

Anara replies, "I've only been on your world for a few days, and they definitely don't dance like that in Asgard," she says, laughing. "Thank you for a rather unique experience," she tells him as they reach the table.

"It was my pleasure," he says, bowing over her hand and returning to Sally's side.

Anara holds out her hand to Thor. "I could use some air. Will you join me?" she asks.

Thor nods and they walk out past the dance floor to take in the view of the city. Finding a quiet corner near the edge of the roof, Anara puts her back to Thor, snuggling against him as he wraps his arms around her.

"My lady, Tony assures me you're fine, but I would like to hear it from you that you were not harmed by those men on the beach last night," he says into her hair.

She turns in his arms to look him in the eye. "They never landed a blow. To be honest, I was rather disappointed that they didn't put up more of a fight."

Thor scowls at her a moment before chuckling. "I know I should not worry, but after what happened with Loki, I fear for you," he says, sobering.

"I am a Jedi and a Companion, my love. With or without the strength of the Golden Apples, I can take care of myself," she chides him.

His demeanor suddenly changes, and Thor lifts his face to the sky, his eyes taking on a faraway look. Anara can sense Heimdal's presence and does not interrupt their silent conversation.

When Thor returns his gaze to her, she sees deep concern in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Loki has disappeared," he whispers.

"How is that possible?"

"I do not know, but both Heimdal and my father have lost sight of him. He is no longer on Asgard."

Anara is still puzzled. "But how can he leave? Did you not tell me that he wears some sort of bracelet that would prevent his leaving Asgard, on pain of death?"

Thor looks at her, anguish in his eyes, "Yes. This means, either he is dead, and they have not yet found his body, or he found a way to slip his leash. I do not know which I fear the worst," he says in a choked whisper.

Anara hugs him, and he holds her close, her conversation with Loki the night before finally making sense. She pulls back from him.

"I do not believe he's dead, Thor. I didn't think much of it at the time, figuring it only for more of his mischief, but he came to me last night as I was meditating, some form of illusion."

Thor puts his hands on her shoulders, his gaze intense.

"What did he say?" he asks, his concern growing deeper.

"Only that he wanted to see me, and that he would miss me. He said goodbye as if it were final," she tells him. "The whole conversation was so out of place that I put it to the back of my mind to talk about with you later, but I suppose now we know a little more about what it meant."

Thor looks at her for a moment before taking her hand and leading her back into the main part of the club.

"Heimdal requested that we return to Asgard immediately, but I believe we owe our allies here an explanation before we leave. I told him we would return in the morning. I know my brother, he will not do anything immediately. He enjoys building the suspense and watching people squirm."

Anara nods and feels badly that Pepper's premonition that the night would not end well has come to pass.

They have a hushed conversation with the others when they return to the table and decide to leave the club in two groups to avoid drawing too much attention to their leaving. The girls leave first, heading towards the ladies room but angling off to the elevator instead. The men follow shortly in pairs, attempting to act nonchalant. Thor and Tony are forced to dodge a few women who spot them without their dates, but the group manages to get out without too much notice otherwise.

Back at Stark Tower, Tony conferences Agent Coulson and Dr. Banner in on a large view screen, while Thor tells them about Loki's punishment and house arrest. Anara then tells of her final conversation with him, and their theory that Loki has somehow managed to escape.

"So what does that mean for Earth?" Clint asks.

"I do not know." Thor replies. "But I do not think my brother will attempt another coup here. He has been closely watched since our return to Asgard and has had no opportunity for any major mischief. If it is his plan to raise another army and move against Midgard, it will take him time."

"Oh, that's comforting," Tony quips. His fear of Loki is evident to Anara's heightened senses.

Anara adds quickly, "I would agree with Thor. I do not believe Loki intends to come to Midgard again. I do not know what he's up to, but I don't believe Midgard is in danger."

"So what do we do?" Natasha asks, her hand clutching Clint's tightly.

"Anara and I will return to Asgard at first light to assist with the search. Now that we can communicate with you, we will let you know how the search fares. Until we know more, I would suggest you put your armies on alert but do not alarm the people. If Loki is planning something for Midgard, a panic is exactly what he'd want," Thor says.

The group sits in silence for a minute, considering possibilities. The quiet is broken by Agent Coulson.

"Agents Romanov and Barton, I want you back on the helicarrier in the morning. I'll send a transport out to get you," he says. "Captain, we'd like to have you aboard too."

Steve nods his assent. Tony looks at Dr. Banner on the view screen.

"Doctor, I think you better stay put until we know more. No reason to bring out Big Green if we don't need him," Tony says.

Dr. Banner agrees with Tony and signs off, his half of the view screen going black.

Agent Coulson addresses Thor, "Thor, I can arrange to have a transport take you and the Princess back to the Bifrost site in the morning unless you have other options."

Thor looks to the view screen. "The new Bifrost is less obvious than the old. If we leave from here as the sun breaches the horizon, it will appear to those below as just a flash from the windows of the buildings around us. It should not cause any alarm."

"Very well. Tony, I know better than to tell you what to do, but I have a pretty good feeling you already know," Coulson says. "Princess Anara, it was an honor to meet you. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances," Coulson says to her with a nod of the head.

"And I you, Agent. May the Force be with you."

He smiles and signs off, the screen going fully black.

Tony looks at her. "You seriously say that?" he asks and is immediately hit on the shoulder by Pepper. "Ow!" he says to her. "I thought that was just a movie thing," he adds, rubbing his arm where Pepper hit him.

"It has been a Jedi sentiment for eons, Tony and will be for many more." Anara replies somewhat shortly. "If I'm not mistaken, dawn is only a few hours away. We do not have much time to finish what needs to be done before then," she says, getting up from the couch. The others join her and start getting ready for dawn.

Anara catches Clint and Natasha before they head back to their room, Tony close on her heels.

Handing Tony her lightsaber, she says, "I'll meet you in the lab, Tony. There's something I want to discuss with Clint and Natasha first."

Tony nods and keeps going past them into the elevators. Turning back to the seating area, she motions for them to sit. Taking a seat on the coffee table so she can look them both in the eye, she says, "We never got to finish our conversation after that day in the gym," she begins. "The tests I did on both of you confirmed that you have a very high Force sensitivity. If you're willing, I think you'd benefit from some training techniques to bring those abilities to the fore."

Clint and Natasha look at each other and then back to Anara, saying almost together, "What do we need to do?"

She smiles. "I want to start out with some basic meditations then, once you have mastered those and I am able to return, we'll move on to more complex techniques."

She spends the next fifteen minutes teaching them the most basic meditations, taught to younglings, but which are crucial to accessing and communicating with the living Force.

Done instructing Clint and Natasha, she stops briefly in the room she and Thor share to change back into the clothes she wore from Asgard, then heads down to the lab to join Tony and test out the new lightsaber power source. In the short elevator ride down she searches the immediate future to see if the power source test will be successful. Seeing nothing to indicate failure, she smiles and steps out of the elevator just as Tony slides the face plate into place on her light saber. He turns, the light saber held out in his hand.

"It's about time,Princess. I was about to test this myself," he says, smirking at her.

She calls the hilt to her hand and ignites the blade. The hum is slightly different, but she can sense the power output of the blade is comparable, if not a little higher than before. She can find no stress in the components. Nodding her pleasure, she deactivates the lightsaber and removes the face plate to look at the new power source. A small round disk emitting a light blue glow sits now where the old power source once did. Tony comes over to tell her about it.

"It's a mini arc reactor." He taps the center of his chest where a blue glow can be seen through his shirt. "Like this," he says. "It should power your lightsaber indefinitely. I was able to loop the system so that there's no power loss. You'll never have to recharge it."

Anara replaces the face plate on the hilt, returning it to her belt, and turns to Tony.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you have done. While my blade would have stayed functional for maybe another year without charging, I believe it would have been impossible to rebuild on Asgard. I would have been lost without this weapon."

Tony waves her off, turning back to one of the work tables.

"It's nothing, Anara. You've given me way more in return. The blaster technology and your lightsaber plans will be invaluable, though I'm not sure how practical the lightsaber will be here on Earth with no one to wield it," he says, looking at her pointedly. Seeing that he's figured out the purpose of her conversation with Clint and Natasha, she decides to give him a hint of her plan.

"Oh, I think you might have a least a couple of candidates for lightsabers in a year or two if you're successful in creating crystals." Heading towards the elevator, she says,"It's almost dawn; Thor will be waiting for me."

Tony joins her and they head back up to the penthouse. They exit the elevator to find everyone else waiting for them. Thor is already outside on a circular platform overlooking the city, his eyes raised to the sky.

Pepper approaches Anara and hands her a black, oblong bag and gives her a hug, saying to her, "I packed a few things for you, including those shoes."

Stepping back, Anara smiles at her. "Thank you, Pepper, for everything."

Turning to the others, she gives them a small bow. "Watch over each other, and may the Force be with you."

They nod at her in return, and she heads out to join Thor, the others following. Touching his arm to get his attention, she sees his eyes light up at the sight of her.

"It is almost dawn; are you ready?"

"Yes," she says simply.

He takes her hand, and they turn and face everyone.

"I am sorry, my friends, that we must leave you so soon and for so troubling a reason. I promise we will contact you as soon as we know what my brother is up to. Until then, farewell."

As the others say goodbye, the sun crests the horizon and they are whisked away by the energy of the Bifrost.


	27. Chapter 27

They return to the Bifrost chamber in Asgard to find Odin waiting for them next to Heimdal.

"Father, have you found no sign of him?" Thor asks as soon as his feet hit the floor of the chamber.

"No, my son, only this." Odin says, holding his hand out and revealing a bracelet of thick twined gold wire with stylized snake heads on each end. Thor takes it from his father and looks at it. Anara can't remember ever seeing it on Loki's wrist.

"How could he have removed it without triggering the trap?" Thor asks, handing the bracelet back to Odin.

"That is something we will have to ask him when we find him." Odin says, turning to exit the Bifrost chamber.

Thor and Anara follow him. "Allfather, where was the bracelet found?" she asks Odin.

"Ironically, at the site where your ship crashed, Anara," he says. "I understand he contacted you somehow while you were on Midgard. Did he say anything that would help us find him?"

Anara shakes her head no. "I'm sorry, Allfather, he said very little to indicate what his plans were. With your permission, I would like to try to search for him myself. I think a connection between us was forged when he tried to bring me out of my coma. I might be able to use that to find him."

Odin nods his assent. They continue to discuss possible places Loki might go as they walk across the Bifrost bridge and into Asgard.

Thor escorts her back to her rooms, and they stop outside her door. Anara faces Thor and places a hand gently on his cheek. He leans his head into her hand.

"I'm sorry, my love, that we spent so little time together while on Midgard, but the trip there was invaluable for me. Thank you," she says, and raises up on her tip toes to kiss him.

When he finally lets her up for air, he says, "I am glad the trip was successful, my lady, though I regret not getting a better look at what you were wearing under that dress last night."

She looks at him slyly. "Then pray I find your brother quickly so that you can find out." She holds up the bag Pepper gave her. "I think Pepper sent it home with me."

Thor laughs and kisses her again. Letting her go, he sobers. "I do pray you find my wayward brother quickly. I worry about what he plans," Thor says. "I will post a guard in the garden while you search. Send word through Gabrielle when you find something."

Embracing her once again, he says into her hair, concern clear in his voice. "Be careful, my love, my brother is crafty and known for his tricks. I would not like to see you fall victim to one."

She pushes back from him slightly to look him in the eye. "I will be careful, Thor. I have dealt with his kind before. I will not let my guard down."

Kissing him on the cheek, she turns from him to enter her room. As she walks through the door, Thor calls her name. She turns to him, and he says, "May the Force be with you." Bowing to her, he closes the door and leaves.

Gabrielle enters from the door connecting their chambers.

"My lady, it's good to have you home, though I'm sorry you were called back so soon."

Anara replies, "Yes, I'm sorry too." Giving Gabrielle a quick hug, she drops the bag by the bed and walks out onto her balcony. "I will be in the garden meditating. See that I'm not disturbed." Gabrielle replies, "Of course my lady," as Anara lightly leaps from the balcony down into the garden.

Anara settles onto her meditation cushion and takes several deep breaths to clear her mind. Opening up her second sight, she travels over to the crash site where Odin says they found Loki's shackle.

Looking around the clearing, she can see traces of his aura, but the signs are old, from the time of the crash and again more recently when she was knocked out during her visit there, but nothing to indicate he was there only a day before. Only the energy pattern of the bracelet is new. Reaching out further, she pictures Loki's face in her mind and tries to connect with him. She tries for two full days before giving up in frustration.

Getting up and stretching, she walks back to her balcony and jumps up, landing lightly on the railing. Jumping down onto the balcony, she throws open the doors to her room and throws herself face down on her bed, exhausted and frustrated.

Gabrielle enters and comes to sit on the edge of the bed. "Any luck?"

Anara shakes her head no. Gabrielle places a hand on Anara's back. "I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't hold out much hope really. If the AllFather can't find him, I think he's gone from any realm we know."

An idea suddenly hits Anara, and she rolls onto her side to face Gabrielle.

"Fetch Thor; I think I have an idea."

She gets off the bed and heads to the table to pour herself a glass of water from the pitcher while simultaneously searching for Thor with the Force. Stopping midstride, she turns and heads back towards the door to her chamber.

"Never mind. I'll meet him in the Mead Hall," she says, leaving a slightly bemused Gabrielle in her wake.

Anara finds Thor exactly where she expected to, sitting at a table in the Mead Hall, talking with Sif and Fandral. As she approaches their table, she asks a passing servant for a mug of mead. Their conversation stops as she sits down across from Thor.

"Did you find him then?" Thor asks.

Anara shakes her head. "No, no trace."

Thor's expression falls, and Sif and Fandral both sigh.

"But I have an idea if Heimdal will give his blessing."

Thor looks at her quizzically. "Go on." is all he says.

The servant she talked to earlier puts a mug of mead in front of her along with a plate of cheese and fruit. Anara smiles her thanks. Taking a drink of the sweet liquor, she uses the alcohol for a burst of energy before she tells the group of her idea.

"Heimdal can see anything, any one in any of the nine realms. Is that true?" she first asks.

Thor nods. "As can my father, should he chose."

"Then my search only confirmed that he is not here. Though he may be able to use illusion to hide himself from Heimdal, he cannot or has not learned to hide his aura. I know it frustrated him to no end that I could always find him without error when he'd throw out a group of his doppelgangers."

Thor raises an eyebrow at her. "I always wondered myself. What exactly is this aura you speak of?"

"It's the energy field that surrounds every living thing. Most beings cannot see it, but some species use it exclusively to identify individuals, and there are some of other races who have the ability to see it. Jedi of course can sense an individual's aura, though only a rare few can actually see it with just their eyes," Anara says, stopping briefly to take a bite of an apple. Continuing, she says, "Being energy, auras can also leave traces if an individual is powerful enough. Unfortunately, Loki has managed to disappear. The only traces I can find are several days old. He must have left soon after we traveled to Midgard," she finishes.

Thor nods, indicating he'd come to the same conclusion. "You said you had an idea?"

She nods, finishing a bit of cheese before speaking.

"Alone, neither Heimdal nor I can reach out beyond the boundary of the realms, though your astronomers and those on Earth can physically see many more than nine worlds. It is my hope that Heimdal and I can combine our powers and search a wider area," she says, looking at Thor to gage his thoughts on the idea. He considers for a moment before responding.

"I believe it's worth bringing to Heimdal for consideration."

Thor stands and addresses Sif and Fandral, "I must consult with my father and Heimdal on this matter. I bid you good night." He looks to Anara and says, "My lady, a moment?"

Anara stands and walks with him a distance from the table so they can talk quietly.

"I will talk with Father and Heimdal about this, and I while I believe they will allow the attempt, I do not feel comfortable allowing you to try without being rested." He holds up a hand to forestall her objections. "You have not had a proper night's rest since we left for Midgard. You would do me a kindness to eat a proper meal and get some rest tonight. I will come to you in the morning with Father's answer."

Anara nods her head, knowing Thor's request is not unreasonable. If Odin approves of her plan, she and Heimdal could be searching for days, and even in a meditative state, she will need to be fully rested. Thor smiles at her and leans down to kiss her gently.

"Then good night, my love. I will see you on the morrow." He turns and leaves, his stride slightly quicker than normal to Anara's eyes.

She returns to the table with Sif and Fandral and flags down a servant to ask for a bowl of stew to be brought to her. As she eats, her two companions ask her questions about her visit to Midgard and they pass the next hour listening to her story. Finishing her meal, she gets up from the table and bids her companions good night.

Back in her room, she fills Gabrielle in on her trip and plans for the next day as she readies for bed. As she winds down and crawls into bed, she realizes just how tired she is. She barely registers Gabrielle wishing her a good night as she falls asleep.

Anara passes the night in dreamless sleep and is woken by the feeling of someone sitting on the edge of her bed. She recognizes Thor's aura before he whispers to her, "Wake up, my love, the morning has grown long, and there is work to be done."

He leans down to kiss her as she opens her eyes. She throws her arms around him and drags him down next to her on the bed and snuggles close, not quite ready to face the upcoming task. Thor nuzzles her neck for a moment, then pulls away, leaving her suddenly cold. She shivers with a vague premonition that all may not go well with her plan. Taking a moment to chase down the feeling, she finds only the gray fog of the Dark Side. She tries to push through but cannot. Not without crossing over herself. Returning to the present, she makes a note to herself to be very careful.

Thor, who went quiet when he saw her eyes grow distant, takes her hand and asks, "What is it, my love? What did you see?"

Anara shakes her head negatively. "Nothing, I fear, only the fog of the Dark Side. " She looks at Thor and asks, before he can get in his own question, "Will Odin allow Heimdal and me to try to find Loki together?"

"Aye, he'll allow it, but he begs you to be careful. Loki is no one to be trifled with," Thor says. "Heimdal awaits your arrival. He believes your work can best be accomplished in the Viewing Room."

Anara gives Thor one last, quick kiss and gets out of bed. Walking over to the side table, she splashes some water on her face before donning the Jedi robes Gabrielle left out for her. Gabrielle appears with a breakfast tray as Anara is fastening her belt. Thor takes the tray and dismisses her. Walking over to the small table by the balcony, he sets it down and motions Anara to join him.

"Come, eat. Heimdal can go weeks without eating, but you do not yet have an Asgardian constitution."

She joins him at the table and smiles. "Maybe not, but as a Jedi, I can slow down my metabolism while meditating, as you know. I can easily go a week without food or rest but this is welcome."

They eat together, enjoying the midmorning sun and each other's company.

Finishing the last of the fruit on her plate, Anara wipes her mouth on a napkin and rises.

"We've kept Heimdal waiting long enough. Shall we?" she asks. Thor nods and joins her.

As they walk through the palace to Odin's Viewing Room at the top of one of the tallest towers, she asks Thor, "Do you think Loki is plotting something or just simply wished to slip his bonds and be out of the sight of your father?"

Thor thinks for several moments before replying.

"Gone are the days when I could say the disappearance of my brother meant he was planning some kind of prank or simply wished to be alone. Something in him changed when he discovered his true parentage, and it pains me to think that he may no longer wish to be part of this family," he says. "As to his intent this time, I know not. I only hope that if he is planning something vile, that you and Heimdal can find him before his plans come to fruition."

Anara squeezes his hand, attempting to give comfort, but knowing she truly has none to give. The fog of the Dark Side worries her, but she keeps those thoughts to herself.


End file.
